Miracle Love
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Fuji lost his memory in an accident, ending up with someone who came to love him. Will Fuji find his way back to Tezuka and his twins, or Shiraishi will be his new love? Warning: Mpreg! Shonen-ai Disclaimer: I dont own. TEFU. SEQUEL IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

Another practice had ended as the regulars walked together toward their locker room. It was loud and noisy as always with Kikumaru's overexerted energetic personality despite their strenuous practice and the bickering between Momoshiro and Kaido.

"Oy, Echizen. Wanna go grab something to eat?" Momo walked over to the young tennis prodigy, with one arm carrying his tennis bag and the other on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Sure." Echizen said nonchalantly as he tugged his cap on his head. The two regulars left after bidding to the others.

"Ready to go?" Inui lifted his bag over his shoulder, walking past Kaido as he spoke.

"Yeah." Kaido finished zipping up his tennis jacket, and then picked up his bag before following his sempai out.

"Nya! Fuji. Wanna come over and meet my new guinea pig?" Kikumaru excitedly jumped on Fuji who was sitting on the bench tying his shoes.

"Sorry, Eiji." Fuji put his hands his friend's arms, which were wrapped around his shoulders. He unraveled Kikumaru's arms and led him to sit beside him on the bench. "I have plan today." He looked at the red head apologetically.

"Aww…but, I really want you to see it." Kikumaru whined.

Fuji reached up his hand and patted the other boy on his fluffy red head. "I'm really sorry Eiji, but I'm sure Oishi will be glad to come with you." Fuji smiled widely at Oishi who just pulled over his shirt. "Won't you, Oishi?"

"?" Oishi heard his name, but he wasn't sure until he saw Fuji's gaze upon him. He was oblivious to their previous conversation.

Before he realized it, Kikumaru was already behind him strangling around his neck. "Nya! Really Oishi?" Kikumaru undid his arms and moved in front of Oishi. His face was closed to his double partner as if looking for something on his face.

"I…uh…Sure." Oishi stuttered while blushing due to their close proximity.

Fuji didn't miss Oishi's reaction at all. Amused with the situation, he turned his gaze away from the two with a sly grin on his face. _Interesting, but…cute! _He stopped thinking and looked up to see Tezuka coming out of the shower.

"Let's go, Oishi! Bye, Fujiko! Bye, Tezuka!" Eiji shouted happily while dragging Oishi out by his arm.

Fuji waved after them. Tezuka just grunted then turn his gaze back to his locker. Fuji resumed to tying his shoes, humming along the way.

Occasionally, Fuji would steal a glance at Tezuka while he was changing, smiling to himself.

Tezuka was getting used to the soft humming when it suddenly stopped. The clubroom entered an eerie silence. He wondered why Fuji stopped, so he turned sideway and met with Fuji's closing eyes. Tezuka didn't look away, neither did Fuji. Tired from staring, Tezuka turned away and asked. "What is it, Fuji?" He didn't need to ask to know that Fuji was up to something.

Fuji's smile widened. "Saa…" His finger reached up to his chin, and his gaze on the ground, looking as if he was thinking critically. A second late, he looked up at Tezuka with his eyes opened.

Tezuka could feel the chilling stare that Fuji directed at him, even though he didn't look back to know. Fuji was definitely up to something. "Ne, Tezuka. Would you be angry if I do something to you?"

Tezuka's eyebrows jerked up and looked back at Fuji with awareness.

Fuji giggled as he realized Tezuka was keeping his guard up. "Tezuka, have you been in love before?" Fuji's voice sounded wistful.

"No." The replied came right after rigidly without any hesitation or feeling.

"Then, have you ever been kissed or kissed someone before?"

Tezuka sighed. "Fuji." He brought his hand up to massage his temple, aware that Fuji was on the roll for questioning him with ridiculous questions again.

Fuji encouraged in a supportive manner. "It's okay. You can tell me and I promised not to tell any one."

"No."

"No that you can't tell me, or no that you don't trust me?"

Tezua glared. "Fuji!"

"Fine. Fine." Fuji grinned unaffectedly and waved his hands to ease Tezuka's obvious tension. "Ne, Tezuka?"

"Hn?" Fuji abruptly stood up and walked up to him, only to stand a foot away.

"!?" Tezuka eyed Fuji warily as if to deflect an attack from his enemy;

"I want to know. What would you do if..." Fuji slowly closed the distance between them, and when he was right in front of Tezuka, he tiptoed up to give Tezuka a gentle kiss on his lips. "I kiss you." Fuji breathed out on Tezuka's stiff lips.

He pulled away with a satisfied smile. "That's all I wanted to do. See you tomorrow Tezuka." He picked up his bag and left, leaving Tezuka standing stunned, still.

When he was back on earth, Tezuka reached up to touch his lips. _Fuji…_ As the second went by, his cheeks grew hotter. The first time ever, he let out a genuine smile before wrapping up and locking up the room, feeling quite satisfied and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Nn…" It was 6 am and the alarm clock just went off at the Fuji's household, specifically, Fuji Syusuke's room.

Slowly he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom for a nice, morning shower to refresh his morning disturbance. He had tennis practice at 6:45 that morning. It was 15 minutes later that he came to the kitchen.

"Morning, Syusuke!" Yumiko greeted while setting down breakfast for them both at the table. Their parents were on business trips oversea again for their family Fuji-film Company. They rarely stayed at home, probably a week most every month, and Yuuta lived in the dorm of Saint Ruldolph Junior High.

"Morning Nee-san." He set his backpack on the couch and went to sit at the table. "You got home late yesterday."

"Yeah, there were some problems with the merchandise yesterday. One of the bracelets was forged, so we had to check for the others too." Yumiko was a 23 years old manager of the Fuji's Jewelry store.

"Is everything okay now?"

"Hm. All taken care of." She sipped her coffee. "By the way, how was your day yesterday?"

"Great." He said with enthusiasm.

Yumiko laughed. "Spill it, what happened? I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes are not opened." Yumiko knew her brother knew what she was talking about. "And you already know."

"But it is better coming from you." Yumiko pouted.

"Well, I made my first move." He said proudly, smiling at the memory of what happened yesterday in the locker room.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Nothing. He was too surprised to say anything, so I left." Fuji wasn't smiling anymore, but he rather looked disappointed.

"Oh." Yumiko frown slightly before smiling. "Don't worry Syusuke, love takes time. You also didn't give him a chance to reply. And I'll tell you this, whatever you want, you'll always get. And I do mean whatever."

"Did it say so in your tarot cards?" Fuji asked with his eyes wide opened.

"Hai."

"Thanks, Nee-san." He couldn't be any happier to hear his sister's foresight. It was always heart lifting. "For the breakfast too." His smile was back on his face, where it belonged.

He put his plate in the sink and walked over the living room to get his backpack. "Syusuke, do you want a ride?" Yumiko offered while washing the dishes.

"No thank you. I'll walk." He put on his shoes. "Ja, I'm off, nee-san." He yelled to his sister.

It was a 15 minutes walk to school. Approaching the school gate, he heard his name called out by the most familiar voice of his best friend.

"Fujiko!"

He stopped and turned around to see the red head running up to him.

"Good morning to you too, Eiji." Fuji said happily. "You look happy this morning."

"Hai. Guess what Fujiko."

"Hm?"

"I went to the store yesterday to buy my favorite toothpaste. And guess what I found." Eiji grabbed his backpack and reached inside. "Taa daa. Wasabi flavored toothpaste!" He gave it too Fuji who took it happily.

"Thanks Eiji."

"You're Welcome! Hoi hoi, let's go or we're gonna be late." Eiji grabbed onto Fuji's arm and pulled him along.

"Slow down Eiji, we got 5 minutes." Right after he said that, his body flew forward, causing Eiji to fall also, but since he knew acrobatic, he was able to avoid falling. It was unfortunated that the ground was wet that morning.

"Nya!! Fujiko, are you alright?" Eiji ran immediately over to Fuji, who just sat up from the ground.

"I'm fine, Eiji." Fuji inquired when he saw how scared Eiji became. "What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding!!" Eiji screamed, fingers pointing at the scrapes on both of Fuji's legs.

"Bleeding?" If Eiji didn't point out the scrapes, Fuji wouldn't know. "Oh." He moved his fingers over the wound lightly, hissing a little because it stung.

"Let's go to the infirmary." Eiji suggested when helping his friend standing up.

"But it's not opened yet." Fuji reminded him that they have practice early today.

"I'll help you to practice. I'm really sorry Fujiko, I didn't mean to."

"It's Okay, Eiji. It's just a little scrape."

Eiji eyed Fuji guiltily. He took Fuji's backpack and helped him walk by the arm.

o0o0o0o0o

At the court, all the regulars stood patiently waiting for their 2 missing regulars, Eiji and Fuji. The regulars kept still, all fearing to make any noise that would agitate their Buchou.

Tezuka occasionally glared at the obedient Regulars and then glared at his watch every 30 seconds interval. His body emanated an aura that no one dared to go near or disturbed.

_30 seconds._ Oishi looked worriedly, wondering where the two were. Even Inui didn't dare to disturb the peace with his writing, he just inertly a few feet away from the captain.

_5. 4. 3-_

"There's Eiji-sempai and Fuji-sempai." Momoshiro shouted, pointing his fingers at the two limping figures approaching. All heads jerked up at the noise and stared widely.

"Fuji!" Oishi ran over the moment he spotted Fuji's legs covered with blood. "What happened?"

Momoshiro walked over and helped Eiji walked Fuji over to the clubroom.

"It's nothing. I slipped and fell on wet pavement." They helped him sit down on the bench. He looked over to Eiji who looked like he was going to cry. Fuji didn't want to say that it was Eiji's fault because it was merely an accident. Eiji was obviously scared that he couldn't voice out. Fuji took his left hand and patted Eiji's on the head.

Oishi took out the med kit and attended Fuji's legs. Slowly and gently he cleaned the blood around the wounds.

"Everyone, back to the court." The regulars looked at Tezuka confusingly for a moment before it hit them that their buchou wanted them out, so they left the room obediently and quietly. Tezuka kneeled down beside Oishi. "I'll take it from here." He took the cotton from Oishi's hands.

"It's okay, I can do it." Oishi said in concerned as he watched Tezuka taking over his job.

"Take over practice for me." Tezuka said without looking up.

"Okay, then." Oishi left the room before giving one look behind and closed the door as he stepped out.

"Ne, Tezuka. I can do it myself. You can go back to practice." Fuji said softly, watching Tezuka's head.

"Hn." Tezuka quietly working on the wound.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I can walk now." Fuji suddenly felt bad making Tezuka attending to his injury and taking up his practice time. "I told--." He stopped in mid sentence abruptly and hissed out painfully when Tezuka dabbed the antiseptic over the wound directly with pressure. It stung.

"That doesn't hurt?" Tezuka looked up to see Fuji wincing. _That kept him quiet. _Tezuka shook his head. _You always talk too much._

There was no other noise after that. Tezuka took out the bandages and wrapped them around both of Fuji's legs. Now it looked like he's wearing two little casts. "Thank You." He said after Tezuka stood up and walked away with the med kit.

"Stay here until practice end. I'll walk you to the nurse." Tezuka said then headed for the door.

"Tezuka." Fuji said quickly, halting the other to stop in his step.

"What is it?" He said without turning back.

"About yesterday…"

"What about it?" Tezuka's voice is still deprived of emotion.

His eyes snapped open quickly. _I hope he's not angry. _Fuji was afraid because of Tezuka's cold replies. "I…well…nevermind. I'm sorry about yesterday." His voice diminished with melancholy.

"Fuji." Tezuka felt his heart squeezed when Fuji's small voice touched his ears. He turned around quickly and walked back to stand in front the boy. He kneeled down slowly to equal their eye levels. He took Fuji's hands into his. "Why are you apologizing?" Tezuka said softly and pressed a light kiss on Fuji's lips.

"Te-Tezuka?" Fuji was surprised, but of joy. "Honto?" Tezuka nodded and Fuji swiftly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the boy on the ground.

"H-hey." Tezuka tipped over with the sudden weight that threw over his balance.

"I love you."

"Then stay here and wait for me." Tezuka squeezed his hands.

"Hai. Mitsu." Fuji whispered the last part.

Somehow it didn't mind the stoic boy; it sounded rather cute.

Tezuka stood up and patted his head before leaving Fuji in the clubroom alone.

It wasn't long before the regulars came to the locker room to see Fuji sitting on the bench humming peacefully.

"Fujiko! Does it hurt anymore?" The acrobatic player sat down next to his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug.

"No. I'm fine now." Fuji assured his best friend. More or less, Eiji did help him this time although he had to sacrifice a pain to get it.

"Fuji-sempai, can you walk?" Momoshiro asked as he changed from his tennis uniform.

"Of course. 2 scrapes don't make me an invalid." Fuji gave the powerhouse a smile that means he could do anything if he wanted. "In fact, I can walk right now to prove it."

The moment Fuji said that, Tezuka intensely glowered at Momoshiro for asking such question.

"No-no. You don't need to do that." Momo was certainly scared to death now. Everyone in the room could tell that Tezuka was sending a death glare at Momo. "I was kidding. Right, Echizen?" He slapped Echizen on the back, which made him cough.

"Don't pull me into this, Momo-sempai." He murmured his famous line, irritated with the taller boy.

"Do you want to go home? Or, how are you going get to places today?" Oishi asked concernedly.

"I don't know…" Fuji held his index finger his chin and thought before speaking. "I think I'll stay. And of course, Echizen is going to carry me to my class right?" A mischievous smile appeared.

"What!?" Echizen didn't like that at all. Nothing ever came out right when you're with Seigaku's sadistic genius.

"Enough." Tezuka could feel a headache already, even though the day just started. "Everyone, get to class or you're going to be late." He ordered.

Echizen breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment there, he thought Tezuka was going to assign him to be Fuji's carrier for the day. He was sure, with a few persuasions coming from Fuji, Tezuka would consented.

"Hai! Buchou." The regulars all chorused in the room and left, everyone except the tensai and buchou.

"Ne, Tezuka."

"Hn?"

"Are you going to carry me?" Fuji asked innocently.

Tezuka didn't answer. It wasn't like him to act so affectionately.

"Then, how am I supposed to get to my class?" Fuji pouted.

"You said you can walk."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"When?" Fuji is definitely being stubborn again.

"Earlier with Momo." Tezuka could feel his vein popped.

"I was only playing with him." Fuji returned to his innocent look. "So you are going to carry me right?"

"Fuji!"

"Hmph." Fuji was stubborn, but Tezuka was no less. He decided to use another tactic. "Fine then, you don't love me at all." Fuji stubbornly fumed and folded his arms across his chest, facing away.

Tezuka sighed at Fuji's childish behavior. _He's throwing a tantrum. _Tezuka massaged his temples. He knew the tensai was faking, but nonetheless, it made it conscience unsettled. If the regulars were around, he would order them laps just because he was irritated. "Fuji." Tezuka sighed again in defeat and called out gently.

No reply from Fuji. His back was still facing him.

Tezuka decided to reach out and touched Fuji's shoulder. He turned the boy around. "I do really love you."

Fuji was frowning. Tezuka pulled the smaller one into a hug.

Fuji let out a heavy sighed and returned the hug. "I love you, Mitsu." His smile came back on his pretty face. _I can never be mad at you. Never._

Tezuka pulled away. "Let's go." Fuji nodded. "I'll carry you if you want." Tezuka offered.

"It's Okay. I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Both boys left the locker room together with Tezuka supporting Fuji as they walked to the school building. As it turned out, Fuji skipped school that day. The nurse called Yumiko to come and pick up Fuji.

o0o0o0o0o

Soon, their junior high graduation approached. The seniors all went to the same high school, as did the younger regulars a year or two after. Fuji's and Tezuka's relationship never changed. Their love life was pretty much known by their friends, but other than that, a secret.

Some years went by and they soon graduated from high school one by one. They all stopped playing tennis, only to do so occasionally. They each took their own path into the careers they wished to pursue.

As much to be expected, Eiji ended running his family's petshop. Oishi became a vet, Inui a bio-chemist. Kawamura continued to run the sushi shop with his dad. As for Tezuka, he worked along side with his father's finance company. Fuji didn't like working in office, so he became a freelance photographer for a nature magazine company. Eventually, Echizen became a pro tennis, Momoshiro became a coach, and Kaido became a zoologist.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was still dark outside because the sun has yet to rise

The sky was still dark outside because the sun has yet to rise. But, you could see the faint warm colors diffusing slowly across the sky.

Fuji slowly fluttered his eyes open, reaching over to the other side of the bed to only find nothing but empty cold spaces. A few seconds later, he heard the shower running. His smile widens. Fuji got off and made the bed neatly. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

"Syusuke." Fuji turned around hearing his name. Tezuka stood at the doorway wearing a short and a towel draped over his shoulders. His hair was dripping water onto the floor.

"Morning Mitsu." He turned back to the stove and continued cooking. His lover walked up behind him, one arm wrapped around his slim waist and the other around his shoulders, pulling the smaller one closed to him.

"Hold on. Let me turn off the stove." Fuji quickly turned it off and placed the pan of French toasts aside. He turned around and put his arms around his lover. Tezuka leaned in and gave Fuji a passionate kiss on his lips. They were at it for at least five minutes.

"Mhm…" Fuji moaned before pulled out. "You need to eat."

It seemed that Tezuka just ignored what Fuji said and leaned in for a second around. Fuji sighed in his head. "Mitsu…mhm…you're going to be late for work." Fuji tried his best to break their moment.

"Hn." Tezuka let go of the lad and sat down at the table while Fuji took the French toasts and put them on 2 plates and brought them over to the table with two mugs, one coffee and one tea.

"How is your business doing? With your dad." Fuji asked while they ate.

"It's been busy." Tezuka sipped his tea.

"Ah."

"What about you?"

"Nothing much except for the photo exhibition this weekend." Fuji sipped his coffee. "I might be busy with the set up 'til the end of this week."

"Even if it's busy, remember to eat." Tezuka lectured.

Fuji giggled. "Maa…I should be the one to say that."

"Did you lose weight?" Tezuka finished up with his breakfast and stood up.

"I don't think so." Fuji also stood up to bring their plates and mugs to the sink. Tezuka walked to their bedroom and changed while Fuji washed the dishes. After he finished, he went into their bedroom.

"You look slimmer." Tezuka said as he put on his tie.

"Is that so?" Fuji walked over and took over the tie-job for Tezuka.

"Hn." He looked at himself in the mirror, checking his outfit. "Thank You." He gave Fuji a kiss on his forehead before walking to the living room with Fuji following behind.

"Bye. I'll see you later." Tezuka picked up his suitcase and walked to the door.

"Take care." Fuji tiptoed up and kissed Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka left and Fuji closed the door after him. _Saa…I should get ready for work too. _Fuji then went to his room and prepared to go to work.

o0o0o0o0o

At Tezuka's company. The meeting just ended with Tezuka Kuniharu fuming on his way back to his office with his son trailing quickly behind. His office's door slam shut, sending the workers in the department a shiver.

"Father." Tezuka said, sitting down on the sofa opposite to where his dad is sitting.

"Kunimitsu, I want you to find get to the bottom of this." His voice was harsh and commanding.

"Hai."

The older Tezuka rubbed his temple. "I can't believe this his happening. It's the first time our company lost such a tremendous amount of money."

"I think the culprit is one of us."

"I think so too. He must be well known with our security system to delete that data." Kuniharu contemplated. "The debtor must be deadly happy right now." He sighed.

"Yes. His loan is not small."

Kuniharu seemed to settle down a little from his rage earlier, who wouldn't be when they found out their company just lost a loan data on a big debtor. "Anyways, your mother wants you to come home for dinner tonight."

"Hai. I'll go back to my office then." Tezuka excused himself and left his father's office. Walking to the elevator, he fished out his cell phone and pushed speed dial 1. A few rings followed after.

"**Mitsu**." A melodious voice picked up the phone.

"Syusuke."

"**Something happened? Your voice sounds heavy.**"

"Ah. Nothing. Just a problem in the company."

"**Oh**."

"My mother wants me home for dinner today."

"**Hm.**"

"Sorry. I'll probably be staying over tonight."

"**No, it's alright. I've wanted to have dinner with my family, too. So, have fun. Okay?**"

"Hn. See you tomorrow then."

"**Hai. Mitsu. Love you.**"

"Hn." They hung up. Tezuka stepped out the elevator and headed to his office.

o0o0o0o0o

--hm mhm hm-- Fuji was humming while his colleagues and he are sorting out photos to be displayed in the exhibition.

"Fuji, what do you think about this one?" One of his colleagues asked.

Fuji took the photo and examined it with full focus. "Hm…I think it looks great." He said honestly and set it down.

Suddenly, the door of his office opened. His secretary walked in. "Fuji-sama. It's 6 pm."

"That late already?" Fuji looked at his watch. "Okay then, thank you for all your hard work. See you all tomorrow." His colleagues said bye to him and left. Fuji laid back on the couch and fished out his phone. "Mom." He greeted when the person on the other end picked up.

"**Syusuke. How are you**?" Her voice was as gentle as Fuji's, but more mature.

"I'm fine. Did you eat yet?"

"**Are you coming home for dinner**?"

"If you haven't."

"**Not yet**."

"Okay, I see you in an hour. Bye mom."

"**Bye sweetie. Take care**." He shut the phone and started to organize his office before leaving. His family lived in Kyoto. Right now, he's in Osaka just because Tezuka is here, as well as his family. Neither family knew the current relationship between the two, maybe except his sister, Yumiko. Nothing can get passed her.

The road home was empty and driving a long way home alone was very boring.

--grrll--Fuji clutched his stomach. _Hungry. _Just then, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"**Syusuke**." It was his lover. "**Are you at your dad's house yet**?"

"Nuh uh. I'm half way there. Did you eat?"

"**Yeah**."

"Something wrong?"

"**Why'd you ask**?"

"You're calling me." He pointed out. There was silence on both lines.

…"**I miss you. Bye**." Tezuka said quickly then hung up, leaving Fuji hanging.

Fuji sighed. _Ah, just like him._ He chuckled.

o0o0o0o0o

"Kunimitsu!" Tezuka heard his name called from down stairs.

He stood up from his bed and walked out. At the end of the stair case, he could hear laughter and voices from many people. He slowly approached the living, where the voices are coming from. He couldn't help but be surprised at their guests.

"Kunimitsu. Come here." His mother said and waved him over to sit next to her on the couch. "This is Mr. Minami and his family. He is a business partner with your father. His daughter is around your age."

_? _Tezuka found it confusing to why they all chuckled at the last thing his mother said about the daughter. She was blushing a little. The girl was like a model, beautiful and slim. She reached out her hand.

"I'm Minami Ashiya." Tezuka shook her hand.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Well, now that you both meet, get to know each other more." His mother said.

"It might be helpful in the future." Mrs. Minami giggled again. Tezuka found her voice annoying. She giggled like a girl in love, so childish.

"We are going to discuss business here, why don't you take Minami-chan up to your room?" His father said.

"Hai." Tezuka stood up and motioned her to follow him.

"They look so good together." He could hear Mrs. Minami squealed in their living despite he is near the staircase. When he reached the top, his grandfather was standing at the top.

"Grandfather." Tezuka nodded in respect, as did Minami.

"Ah. Kunimitsu." The old man was healthy and strong. He has a stoic expression that people would find hostile to be around with. The man looked strict, but only the people who know him would know that it's not true.

"Grandfather." Tezuka. "This is Minami-chan. A daughter of father's friend."

"Nice to meet you, Tezuka-san." The old man nodded in response.

"Come with me to my room." The old man looked at Tezuka, then turned back to the girl. "Minami-chan, could you bring me a cup of tea?"

A moment there, Minami raised her eyebrows, but she responded in a respectful tone, "Hai." Both Tezuka walked to his grandfather's room.

"I want to show you something." His grandfather walked into the bathroom and came back with bonsai in his hands. He motioned Tezuka to come over to the table next to the window. "This is Marilyn. Isn't she beautiful? She's one of a kind." His voice was gentle. He then bent down and whispered to the little tree.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked curiously. He chuckled lightly.

"I'm talking to her." The elder Tezuka replied and sat down, wanted to know what made his grandson to chuckle so carefree. "What's wrong?" His grandfather raised his eyebrow. _He looks soothing. _Both Tezuka can only be seen smiling to their love ones, otherwise you would see their stoic facade. He could never stop being amused when Tezuka smile, it seemed, somehow cute.

"Nothing. It's just, you remind me of someone." He reached out to touch the leaves.

"Oh? This person must be important then, making you smile just out of mere thought." The elder teased.

A blush crept onto his cheeks. "Hn. Instead, he talks to his cactus everyday. He said it'll keep it healthy." He smiled again at the thought of Fuji talking to his cactus.

"I bought her this morning in a small shop. She was the last one they had."

"I didn't know you take interest in plants."

"I didn't. Until today." A gentle smile played across his face.

A knock interrupted them. "Come in." The elder said, his voice was stiff. Both of them came back to stoic mode.

Minami stepped in carry a tea cup in her dainty hands. "Your tea." She said, putting it on the table.

"Thank You." He took the tea and sipped it. "You can go now." He told Tezuka. He bowed and left the room with Minami. They walked over to Tezuka's room. It was plain and somewhat empty because he doesn't live here everyday.

Minami walked pass him and sat on his bed. "Can I sit here?" She asked even though she sat on it already.

"Hn." Tezuka didn't seem to be bothered by it much. He walked over to his laptop and continued working on a file from earlier.

"Tezuka-san." She smiled widely.

"Hn?"

"Tell me about your life." Tezuka stopped typing but didn't look up.

"There's nothing interesting you should know." He resumed typing.

_Whoah. This guy is hard to talk to. _She was going to stop talking to him if it wasn't for his physic. "In that case, I'll tell you about myself." Tezuka just grunted. She talked on and on as if she is in her own world, while Tezuka just concentrated on his work, not hearing what she is saying.

It seemed like an hour when his mother walked into his room. He jerked his head to the door, and Minami stopped talking. Finally. "It's time for you to go home." Both stood up and walked downstairs.

"Did you guys have fun talking?" Ayana, Tezuka's mother asked.

"Hai." Minami replied, then turned to Tezuka. "Thank You for your time, you're a good listener."

"Hn." Tezuka grunted, feeling somewhat relieved that she leaves.

o0o0o0o0o

After a long drive, he finally reached home. When he pulled into the driveway that leads to his family's estate, he saw a guest car.

_Ding…dong_. He pushed the bell and waited patiently. "I'll get it." He heard a feminine voice yelled out, it was his sister.

"Aaah!! Syusuke." Yumiko yelled jubilee and hugged the lad. "Come in, we've been waiting for you." She said leading him inside the house.

"Do we have a guest? I saw someone's car outside." Fuji asked curiously as he changed into his slippers.

"Oooh." Yumiko's face turned shocked. She smiled sheepishly, when they heard the others approaching.

"Mom, Dad, Yuuta…" He was about to run over and gave them a hug when he saw the last person appeared. "…" There was nothing to say, except to glare deadly at this person.

Yuuta chuckled feebly, "An-aniki. Welcome home." He went over and gave his brother a hug. Although Fuji is older, he is a head shorter than Yuuta. "Well, this is Mizuki. You remember?"

"Of course, Mituli-san." Fuji closed his eyes and said in a bittersweet voice that sends shiver up everyone's spine.

"Now, now. You must be hungry." Yoshiko said, breaking the tension. "Don't just stand here, let's go." She held Fuji's hand and led him into the dining room. Soon the foods were brought out and the atmosphere became lighter. All was because Fuji forgot that Mizuki is actually there, sitting at their table with them.

"_Sorry." _Yuuta looked apologetically to Mizuki.

"_It's okay, I would rather have him forget my present here." _Mizuki whispered back.

Their dinner went well. Yuuta and Mizuki went to his room. Yoshiko, Yumiko, his dad, and he continued talking at the living room now. His parents don't go oversea as usually as they used to, but Fuji is not living at home anymore. It was the same as before, they don't get to spend time much with each others, so they had a lot to say.

"How is Tezuka-kun doing?" Yoshiko asked out of the blue. "You must see him a lot since he lives in Osaka as well."

"Hai." Fuji fidgeted in his seat a little, not go unnoticed by Yumiko, who sat next to him on the same sofa. "He's like always. Fit and healthy."

"As expected of him. I wouldn't be surprised if he is not single anymore." Yoshiko smiled at the thought. "He's very handsome."

"Mhm hm." His dad clear his throat and Yoshiko laughed louder.

"You are handsome. too." She turned over and gave him a kiss on his lips, which he returned eagerly.

"Mom!" Yumiko said, breaking their kiss.

"Sorry kids, we got carried away." Their dad said cheekily and scratched his head.

"Nevermind, you guys continue." Yumiko said and both siblings stood up and walked away leaving their parents to continue with their moment.

"Come to my room." Yumiko said as they walked up the stairs.

"Okay."

Yumiko opened up her door and lead Fuji inside. He went to the bed and laid flat on his back. "Your bed feels good, and comfortable." He rolled around.

"Is it? or because it's roomier?" There was a hint of teasing in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Fuji sat up and looked at his sister innocently while she changed into her pajamas.

"Don't you sleep with Tezuka everyday?" She turned around looking at her blushing brother.

"Don't say it too loud." Fuji said in a husky voice.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about that." She said while pulling her shirt over her head.

"It's not that." His voice showed a hint of sadness. "You see how mom was when she talked about Tezuka. She said only models and celebrities look good with him." He reached over and tugged a pillow on his stomach.

Yumiko walked over and sat next to her brother. She took his hands into hers. "There's nothing wrong with it. I'm sure no one will reject you for what or who you love." She pulled him into a hug. "We all love you very much."

"Thank You, nee-san, for your support." His voice was soft and relaxing.

"Hm. Just remember, whatever you want, you get." She pinched his nose playfully. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Hai." Fuji said happily.

"Then go change." She pushed him off the bed.

AN: Thank you for all your reviews. Responding to Moon's review, yes, I am currently writing 3 stories. Ideas keep on popping into my head, but some didn't go well with the storyline, so I couldn't resist starting another story.

My uploads wont be as quick because I have a midterm and two essays coming up. Hopefully, I will post a new chapter every week for each stories.

Review and Comment. I read them all to make my stories better. Ja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry!! I posted the wrong document. HEHE. Okay, heres the right one. Thanks for the notice.**

Next day, Fuji woke up a little later than usual because he was up all night talking with his sister. His parents and Yuuta have already gone off to work early in the morning. His parents are President and Vice President of their Fujifilm Company while Yuuta is a member of the board of directors. His sister didn't need to work early because her secretary opened the store for her, so she woke up earlier than him to prepare breakfast. Although, they are rich, owning maids is not something they would do.

Fuji brushed his teeth and went down stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning nee-san." Fuji walked happily in to see Yumiko was sitting at the table, drinking her coffee while reading a magazine. He walked over and gave a her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, Syusuke." She smiled widely and stood up to walk over to the stove to get their breakfast, while Fuji took his seat.

"How did you sleep last night without Tezuka-kun." Yumiko asked with a light tease in her voice while pouring Fuji a mug of coffee.

Fuji faked an innocent look. "It's the same sleeping with you, of course." Yumiko chuckled lightly. She gave Fuji his plate and sat down with her own.

"I'm glad." They both began digging into their breakfast. "What time do you have work today?" She asked after the first bite.

"Eleven." He replied shortly.

"Aww. I want to spend time with you more." Yumiko's smile dropped. She looked like a sad little girl.

Fuji chuckled. "I would call in today if it's not for the upcoming exhibit. Would you come?" He asked looking up to his sister.

"Of course," Her smile came back up. She took another bite. "Everyone will." Fuji was happy to hear that.

They finished 10 minutes later. Fuji left right after so he won't be late for work. Fortunately, there was no traffic on the way home.

Tezuka wasn't home when he got back to their apartment. He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. _Looks like Mitsu slept over yesterday. _He thought. Nothing in the kitchen was disturbed since he left to Kyoto yesterday. He walked out of the kitchen and to their bedroom and took a cool shower. He went right to work afterward.

It was busy at work for him. He had to prepare for the exhibit since he will be the host. He was sitting at his desk in his office typing on the computer when someone walked in.

"Fuji-san." It was his secretary. Fuji smiled at her. "Would you like to have lunch with us? We're going to each out." She asked nicely.

"Ah. Is it lunch time already?" He took a swift look at the hanging clock hanging on the wall. The girl nodded. "Alright. Let me wrap this up first." He said.

"Then, we'll wait down in front when you're ready." She lit up brightly and left the room. Soon Fuji came down to join his colleagues. They went to a nearby café together.

o0o0o0o0o

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, it read 12. Tezuka sighed heavily before wrapping up. As he stacks the papers, he heard knocks on the door. "Come in." He called out without stopping to look up to see who it is.

The door opened slightly, but no one entered. Curious, Tezuka jerked his head up and stared at the door slit until he saw a head peaked through.

"Te-zu-ka-san." His name was spelled out by a voice no difference than a 10-years-old.

His eyebrows kneaded together in frustration._ Not her. _He brought his hands up to massage his temples. "What is it Minami?" He said with his eyes closed.

She giggled and opened the door wider. It sounded like her mother's, in another word, annoying. "I'm here to take you out to lunch, silly." She said moving toward his desk.

"No thanks." He looked up. "My mother probably brought me food already."

She giggled again. He gave her a death look, but she didn't notice because she was giggling with her eyes close. "Actually, Ayana-san called me up and told me to take you out. So, you don't need to worry about that." She grinned widely.

Tezuka stared at the girl as if she's jabbering in another language. "Don't you have anything to do?" Tezuka asked hoping to get rid of her.

"Nope, I'm a model. And models are not busy unless we're scheduled." She smiled with her hands together behind her back. "Shall we go?" She smiled cutely.

Tezuka continued staring at her. _She's okay when she doesn't talk, with the smile too. _He thought maybe he could somehow tolerate her. "Hn." He grunted and stood up. They went to a café across the street just because he prefers a light entrée. After the waitress took their orders, Minami excused herself to the restroom.

He picked up the magazine on the table and opened it only to see the first photo is signed by Fuji Syusuke. He smiled. Just then, his phone rang. "Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking." He said, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Hello, Mitsu." The voice from the other line is sweet and melodious as always.

"Ah, Syusuke." The caller surprised him. He put down the magazine and lean back on the chair.

"Are you on a lunch-break right now?" Tezuka could hear munching through Fuji's voice.

"Yeah. What are you eating?" Tezuka asked curiously.

"Ah. An apple." Fuji answered cutely. Tezuka could imagine Fuji's cute face while eating an apple. "Mitsuuu." He stressed his boyfriend's name.

"Hn?" Tezuka would get annoy if someone else calls him like that, but Fuji"s behaviors are always tolerable, no matter how extreme they are.

"I miss you. A lot." Tezuka smiled at this. He was happy.

"Hn." Though Tezuka didn't say much, Fuji knew he wants to say the same thing back.

"And I love you a lot too." Fuji giggled, making Tezuka blush. He always blushes at mushy words coming from his lover. "Saa…Tezuka, I might be home late today 'cause there are some changes to the exhibition this week. Do you mind cooking dinner tonight?"

"It's fine." Tezuka was more than happy to make dinner. He never minds to do anything that involves his lover.

"Then, I'll see you tonight." Fuji's voice is cheerful as always.

"Okay." Tezuka said.

"Love you, Bye."

"Bye." Tezuka closed his phone.

"You seem happy from the call." He quickly put back his stoic mask as Minami sat down, ignoring her comment.

Just then their orders came out. Through out their meals, Minami was talking like a recording machine. Tezuka just grunted in response. After they finished, Minami took off after dropping Tezuka off back in his office.

o0o0o0o0o

It was night when Fuji stepped out of his company. It was quite breezy. He hugged his sweater closer to his body as he ran to his car. The temperature drops quite low here at night. Looking at the clock, it said 11 pm. It's pretty late since he usually gets home at 8.

Fuji ran quickly into their apartment, now standing in front of an elevator waiting for it to open up to take him to third floor. The door dinged. He quickly walked into the cubicle when he bumped into someone on her way out of the cubicle.

"Ah. Sorry." Fuji apologized looking at the girl in front of him. She's at least 5 inches taller than him.

She only smiles in return and walked away. Fuji looked after her before he enters the elevator. Fuji opened the door to his apartment and quietly slipped his shoes off, just when the living room's lights flicked on. Standing in front of their bedroom is Tezuka, who seems like he just got out of the shower. The towel draped over his shoulders and his boxers on, nothing else besides those. "Syusuke." Tezuka greeted as he made his way to the little boy.

Fuji ran over and jumped on his lover. His arms around Tezuka's neck and Fuji hanged loosely. "Mitsu-chan." He purred into Tezuka's left ear.

Tezuka let out a smile and snuggled the little boy closer. "Would you like your bath first or your dinner?" He asked with his face buried in Fuji's hair.

"Hmm…" Fuji contemplated a while. He slid off Tezuka and now stood in front of the taller boy. "The bath!" He said in a jumpy voice. Tezuka smiled softly at his lover's childishness before bending down to sweep Fuji up in bridal style and carried him off to the bathroom.

Tezuka was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Fuji to come in and sit with him. _Minami. Minami. _Meanwhile, he thought repeatedly, thinking whether it is important to tell Fuji about the girl. But then, he decided it would be best to not say it yet. A moment later Fuji joined Tezuka at the table.

"Did anything happen at work today?" Fuji asked between their meals.

_Why did he ask that? Does he know about Minami? _Tezuka thought, and then carefully, he said, "No."

"Ah." Fuji nodded. "Ne Tezuka."

"Hn?" Tezuka looked at him.

"You know my exhibition is this Saturday, right?" Tezuka grunted a yes at Fuji's question. Fuji continued. "It's in Sapporo. Will you come?"

"Of course." He smiled again. Fuji has that effect on him.

"Would it be fine for you to take Saturday off?" Fuji asked.

"I think so." Tezuka replied. "It's just one day."

"Ah, that's good." Fuji was happy, but then he thought again. "Tell your dad tomorrow. I don't want him mad at you because of me." No one knows they lived together under the same roof, but everyone do know they are the best of friends.

"Hn." Tezuka grunted in response.

That night, Fuji booked two flights to Sapporo for Friday night. Fuji sat on their bed with the laptop on his laps, working on a document. Tezuka was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Finishing up, Tezuka walked into their bedroom, sitting himself in front of the boy.

"Syusuke." Tezuka said softly, but Fuji didn't budge. He was concentrated on his laptop screen. Tezuka sighed. _Stupid Laptop. He_ cursed the device and swiftly grabbed the laptop from Fuji.

"Hey!" Fuji yelled, leaning forward to grab it back. But, Tezuka snapped it shut and walked over the table to set it down. "Give it back." Fuji demanded, glaring at Tezuka's back.

"Go brush your teeth." Tezuka said, turning around to see Fuji walking over, attempted to take it back. But, Tezuka held Fuji away from reach.

"But I need to finish up something." Fuji whined. He pushed himself forward, but Tezuka is way stronger than him. "Grr. Fine." With that, Fuji stomped off to the bathroom. Tezuka smirked.

Fuji came back later to find Tezuka sitting on the bed, back against the headrest and eyes reading a book. Fuji walked over to his laptop and flipped it open. _What happened? Why is it blank? _Fuji looked anxiously at the blank screen. Then, he looked to Tezuka and screamed. "What did you do!?" Fuji's glare was intimidating, but it didn't affect Tezuka at all.

"Nothing. Just shut it down." Tezuka replied nonchalantly and returned to reading.

Fuji's eyes widen. "You did what!?" He looked like a mad little kid staring disbelieving at Tezuka who is ignoring him. "My…files." Fuji said sadly in a trembling voice.

Tezuka sighed, "I saved it already. Stop sulking and get to bed." He bellowed.

"Really?" His eyes opened widely. He immediately went back to normal and jumped excitedly on the bed, next to Tezuka. "Why didn't you say so?" He pouted. "I wasted a tear drop." He whined as he lay on Tezuka's laps.

_That was quick. _Tezuka smiled and put his book and away. He leaned down and kiss Fuji's forehead. In response, Fuji raised his arms and wrapped them onto Tezuka's neck. "Hold on." Tezuka whispered. Fuji released his arms and dropped back on the bed. Tezuka took of his glasses and set it on the table. He quickly turned back and pulled Fuji into a deep kiss. Fuji chuckled at the aggressiveness.

"Ne, Mitsu." He murmured between their kisses.

"Hn?" Tezuka responded without stopping.

"I love you." Fuji said and Tezuka just grunted. That is all they do every night, engaging in a hot kiss battle then falling asleep after they finished, curdling against each other for warmth.

**I love reviews. Post anything you want. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**To modrenaissancewoman: Thank you for pointing that out. I thought French kissing is the one where friends give each other on their cheeks. My mistakes. **

**Sorry all for the last chapter. I made so many mistakes. Promise I won't make them again. I was sort of in a haste to post this because my hw is piling up and have no chance to carefully revise them.**

The next morning, Fuji and Tezuka left for work after they finished their breakfast together. Fuji has been working more hours than usual because of all the preparations. The exhibition is a big event for him because he's a famous photographer, known to capture the best moment of anything. He got to make himself presentable. And for that, Tezuka missed spending time with Fuji.

Meanwhile at Tezuka's company, he just came out from another impromptu meeting. The company was still on the case of the missing money, so they had a meeting almost everyday about securities and catching the culprit. Occasionally, Tezuka would look up at the clock and sighed. When it is almost lunch time, he wrapped up his work and left his office. On the way to his father's office, he thought what would be the best to reason to ask his father for a day off. Upon arriving, he knocked on the door. He slowly stepped into the room at the inviting called-out.

"Father." Tezuka bowed reverently, sitting himself in front of his father's desk.

"Kunimitsu, do you need something?" Kuniharu asked without stopping typing on the keyboard with his eyes attached to the screen.

"Hai. Uh…Can I have this Saturday off?" He asked carefully, afraid his father might get mad for some unknown reasons.

"Hm?" Kuniharu stopped and looked up. "Hn. I supposed so." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes while leaning back against the chair. "Where will you be going?" His voice sounded tire.

"Ah. Fuji is going to have a photo exhibition in Sapporo, and he wanted me to come because it's an important event to him." Tezuka explained. He was glad that his father granted his request.

"Ah I see. I saw a few photos of his in a magazine. He is a remarkable photographer." Kuniharu smiled. Just then, his cell phone rang.

Tezuka smiled in understanding and kept quiet, waiting for the call to end.

"Honey." Kuniharu greeted through the phone. "Not yet. Hn? Yea. As a matter of fact, he's right here." He spoke to the phone, eyes looking at his son. "That would be a problem."

_Problem? _Tezuka was curious because his father squinted his eyes a little.

"I don't know. Here, why don't you talk to him." Kuniharu gave his son the phone and said. "Your mother."

Tezuka took it. "Mother?" He said into the phone.

"**Kuni, how are you?" **Ayana said cheerfully into the phone.

"I'm fine. Is there a problem?" Tezuka asked; he has been anxious.

"**Oh yes. Well…you see, I invited Ashiya-chan over to our house on Saturday because her parents are leaving soon. I thought she would be lonely here. And I told her that you'll be happy to accompany her the whole day. I can ask your father to let you have Saturday off." **Ayana spoke swiftly through the phone without stopping. **"So, you are going to come home with your father after work on Friday. Okay?"**

Tezuka didn't know what to say. "But I'm going to Sapporo for the weekend." He hoped his mother would let him off. He didn't want to spend time with Minami over Fuji.

"**Kuni, I already told her parents. I can't say no now." **Ayana whined. **"Can you cancel your flight or something?" **

"I'm going to Fuji's important exhibition." Tezuka stressed on the word important to mean it. "It doesn't happen all the time."

"**Can you apologize to Syusuke-kun? You see each others all the time anyways, but not with Ashiya-chan."** Ayana pleaded with a desperate voice. Hearing Tezuka's reluctant sigh, she pressed on.** "Please? Do this for your mother? I would feel really, really bad."**

Tezuka scratched his head. He didn't know what to do, especially hating anything that makes his mother sad. He loves and respects his family very much, and Fuji no less. After a moment of deep thinking, he gave in to his mother's request. "Okay."

"**Yay!" **Ayana shouted on the other line. **"I love you, Kuni." **Tezuka just grunted in response and handed the phone back to his father.

Tezuka sighed inwardly. _Syusuke's going to be disappointed. _After Kuniharu hung up, they went to eat lunch together.

o0o0o0o0o

As usual, Tezuka got home around 7, which is always earlier than Fuji. He took a shower then went to his kitchen. He opened the fridge and frowned. _No more food. Guess, take-out will do. _Tezuka took out his phone and dialed an Italian restaurant. He ordered two courses for them two. As soon as he shuts the phone, it rang. He flipped it back open.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking." He said in a rough voice. He walked over to the sofa and turned on the TV.

"**Tezuka-san."** He heard is name sang by a female voice.

"Minami." Tezuka said uninterestedly. A little irritation got to him because she is the reason why he couldn't go with Fuji anymore.

"**Are you at your apartment right now?"** She chirped.

"Hn. Do you need anything?" Tezuka said coldly. He brought a hand up to knead his brows.

"**Can I come over right now? I have food with me." **Minami asked cheerfully.

"No." Tezuka said quickly. Afraid of the silence from Minami, Tezuka then continued. "I…uh…order food already."

"**Oh. How about tomorrow?"** She got her spirit back.

"No. We can do that on Saturday." Tezuka said resolutely.

"**Oh right. Okay. I'll see you then. Good night Tezuka-san." **Tezuka grunted and hung up.

He sighed heavily. Fuji called him earlier, saying that he will be home at nine. He thought about what will be the good way to tell Fuji of the bad news. He had lost count of how many times he sighed within those few hours. Tezuka was too busy thinking to keep track of the time when he heard keys jingling at the door. Tezuka walked to the door as it was pushed the door open by Fuji.

"Welcome home." Tezuka said, pulling Fuji into a hug. Suddenly, Tezuka pulled apart and bent down to claim Fuji's lips onto his.

"Mhm." Fuji smiled as Tezuka explored his mouth. "What's going on today?" Fuji asked after they broke apart with slight tease in his voice. "Mitsu is being cheesy." He snickered.

"Hn." Tezuka turned away, blushing, heading to the kitchen, leaving Fuji standing by the door.

"I was kidding." Fuji ran after Tezuka and tackled him with a hug from behind. "Don't ignore me." He chuckled. "Saa…what are we eating today?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Italian take-out. There's no more groceries left." Tezuka told him. He took out the food and laid them on the table.

"Mhm hm." Fuji moaned, tasting a meatball that he picked up with his fingers. He plopped it in his mouth and smiled widely. "I love Italian food."

"You love all of the food." Tezuka pointed out.

"You know me well." He plopped another one into his mouth. "Ne, Mitsu."

"Hm?" Tezuka looked at the boy.

"Did you ask your dad about the trip?" Fuji asked.

"Ah." He shifted his eyes to the food in front of him. "Well…" Tezuka was hesitant to speak.

"Well?" There was a hint of impatient in Fuji's voice. He eyed Tezuka closely.

"Uh…" Tezuka scratched his head. "I can't go with you." He said it quick.

"…Oh…Is that so?" Fuji's voice dropped. He is sad, but not angry and the smile on his face turned into a thin line. "Is it your dad?"

"No, it's my mom." Tezuka felt uncomfortable. He didn't like making Fuji sad. He stood up and walked to Fuji's seat and kneeled down so he would be at the same eye level as Fuji's. "I'm sorry." He said softly, taking Fuji's hands in his. He squeezed them gently.

"It's alright." Fuji said slowly. His smile came back up to his face. "It's just a one day exhibition."

Tezuka felt a little better because Fuji wasn't mad. He smiled and said, "I'll make it up to you." Fuji's eyes widen with mischievous, but before he could speak, Tezuka said, "Here, let me feed you." Tezuka grabbed the plate.

"Really?" Fuji asked with incredulity. Tezuka nodded. "Mitsu-chan is so sweet ne?" Tezuka fed Fuji a spool of spaghetti into his mouth to stop Fuji from talking. "You eat too." Fuji said while pressing his index finger over Tezuka's lips.

Tezuka smiled and did what was told. That's how they had their dinner: Tezuka feeding both himself and Fuji.

o0o0o0o0o

Friday came fast and Fuji already had his luggage packed. He felt a little sad because they were supposed to go on this together, but Fuji wouldn't brood over this trivial matter. They still have a lot more chances to travel together in the future. Tezuka left worked early to take Fuji to the airport. Fuji's boss and colleagues already went ahead of him to the airport. It was an hour drive from their dwelling.

Upon arriving at the airport, Tezuka bid Fuji a happy trip with a quick kiss on his lips. Neither minded the kiss because the place was crowded, no one would notice them. Fuji slept the whole 3 hours straight once he got on the plane. After arrival, he and his colleages checked in a hotel near the museum in which his exhibition is going to take place.

It was a long night; they stayed up late to plan out the whole thing. Fuji's family arrived early on Saturday. They checked in the same hotel. While they rest, Fuji and the other went to the museum to set up the photos and artworks. The exhibition doesn't start until 2 pm that day, which gave them a lot of time. There were a lot of artists and known individual, who came to attend the exhibition and stayed at the same hotel.

When it opened, a lot of people rushed in. Soon, the whole place was crowded with people and filled with flashes of cameras. Fuji didn't have to give the speech until 6 pm. On the while, he toured around with his VIP guests. About one third of the crowd dissipate by 5 pm. He left his guests to his colleagues and decided to walk around to see if everything's in check. Walking by his masterpiece, he spotted a steel-gray colored head man, looking at his work tranquilly with concentration from behind.

Fuji smiled widely and walked up to the male. He moved to stand beside the male, looking up at his own work.

The steel-gray hair male noticed a presence beside him and turned his head sideway. What he saw made him gasped in surprise. "Syusuke?"

Fuji turned his head to him and smiled widely with his closed eyes. "Hello Kochirou."

Saeki Kochirou smiled happily. "I've been trying to find you, but it was too crowded." He explained. He is Fuji's childhood friend from Chiba.

"Saa…Thank you for coming. I didn't expect it." He tilted his head to the side.

"Of course I would come. It's an important excavation for Fuji Syusuke." Saeki stated, putting his hands in his pant pockets.

"You'd think so?" Fuji asked cutely. Saeki chuckled at Fuji's action, which Fuji chuckled in return.

"Syusuke, you haven't grown a bit." Saeki teased, patting Fuji's head. He is at least a head taller than Fuji.

Fuji pouted as he swiped Saeki's hand away. "I did, you're just overgrown."

"Right. Whatever you said." Saeki earned a punch in the arm from the smaller boy. "Ow, that hurts." Saeki winced pretentiously.

"No it doesn't." Fuji smirked.

"Yes it does." He earned some more punches. After a few punches, he surrendered playfully. "Okay. Okay. Now it's starting to hurt. By the way, don't you need to get ready for your speech? It's 10 'til 6." Saeki reminded, stalling Fuji from punching him.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Fuji realized. "Well, I'll see you later then." With that Fuji waved and ran off.

Fuji's speech wasn't long. After the speech, people hang around some more until it closed up at 8. His boss went to dinner with some business folks with his colleagues; while Fuji had dinner with his family and Saeki.

"We haven't heard from you since high school. What are you doing now?" Yumiko asked Saeki as they sat at in a restaurant, dining.

"I studied in German to be a doctor and just finished a few months ago." Saeki answered.

"Oh? Where are you staying now?" Yoshiko asked.

"I decided Osaka would be good, and I got a position at the main hospital." Saeki said gleefully. It was pure luck for him to get a hospital to hire a newly graduated doctor.

"Saa…then we'll see each other often." Fuji smiled sweetly. Just then, the food came out.

"Dig in!" Yuuta exclaimed. He hadn't eaten since noon, and he is a big eater. That's why he's bigger than Fuji.

The dinner was long. They talked for hours, catching up with each other's lives since high school. After dinner, Fuji's family went back to the hotel. They had to sleep early because their plane leaves at 5 am on the next day. After everyone came back to the hotel, Saeki decided to linger in Fuji's room for a little longer instead of returning to his own.

"Water?" Fuji asked Saeki, who is sitting on Fuji's bed.

"Sure." Saeki gladly replied. He needed to dilute the wine in his body. He leaned backward with his arms propping out, supporting him from behind.

"So, when are you leaving?" Fuji asked as he handed Saeki a glass of water, in which he muttered a thank you. Fuji sat himself on a chair next to the bed.

"Don't know. I'll leave when you leave." Saeki smirked, propping himself upright.

"Don't you have anything to do besides following people around?" Fuji said it more like a statement. Saeki caught it and laughed.

"Not people, just you." He said with a playboy grin on his face.

"Tsk. Tsk. I'm afraid you shouldn't say those things." Fuji smirked. He stood up and walked over to his closet. "Why don't you go to sleep? I'm leaving at 8 tomorrow." He began to put his belongings into his luggage lying on the floor.

Saeki lied down on Fuji's bed, stretching his limbs. "I want to stay here for tonight." He said then closed his eyes.

Fuji stopped with whatever he was doing and looked at Saeki. He sighed. They did used to sleep together when they were young. They were best buddies after all. "If you want." He said softly. Fuji didn't mind because he knew full well that Saeki's as straight as a ruler can be. Saeki doesn't know his relationship with Tezuka.

"Mhm." Saeki dozed off to sleep within minutes. He did drink a lot earlier.

After Fuji finished packing up, he went to bed and fell asleep relatively fast next to Saeki. They all did drink quite a lot.

The next morning Fuji woke up to see the side of the bed empty. _Saeki?_ He rubbed his eyes and looked around, but no trace of his buddy. _Hm...probably back in his room."_ Setting that aside, Fuji got up and brushed up. He finished everything at 7 am sharp. That was when a knock came from the door. He walked over quickly and opened it to find Saeki grinning like a dork with a suitcase in his hand.

"G'morning lovely." Saeki greeted cheerfully. Fuji glared at Saeki, somewhat bothered with what Saeki just called him. "Aww come on. I was just kidding. Shall we go?" He said, taken back by Fuji's deathly glare.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be late for the flight." Fuji picked up his luggage and headed out the door. They checked out at the front desk, along with Fuji's colleagues and boss.

They landed, once again, back in Osaka. His parents are probably home in Kyoto. It was around 11.

o0o0o0o0o

Saturday in Osaka.

Tezuka had a grand day. Last night Minami kept him up late talking on random matters. Tezuka couldn't do anything because it would be rude to just say out right that she's too noisy, he felt the urge to give her some laps around the house. Tezuka being Tezuka, is polite and calm. He wouldn't burst in front of anyone. Calm and collected.

As usual, he woke up at 5 in the morning. He went out jogging while everyone else is asleep. After that, he went home and showered. When he got out of the bathroom and toward his room, he saw his grandfather's door opened slightly. Tezuka stood there wondering if he should go check up on him and he decided he should.

"Grandfather?" Tezuka called out softly as he knocked the door gently.

"Come in." A deep voice that belongs to his grandfather said.

Tezuka pushed the door opened, carefully not to make any squeaky noise. His steps were light on the wooden floor. His grandfather's room is dark, because the curtain hadn't draw yet and the sky is still shady outside. He could see Marilyn sitting on the table near the window with newspaper spread under it. His eyes quickly diverted to the bathroom's door and saw his grandfather stepping out with a clipper holding in his hand.

"Good Morning, Grandfather." Tezuka nodded lightly.

Kunikazu greeted back. "Good morning to you to, Kunimitsu." He smiled warmly and motioned Tezuka to come over to the table. "I'm giving Marilyn a hair cut." He said then started to trim the bonsai. Its leaves were growing rampage in all directions.

Tezuka said nothing and kept on watching his grandfather trimming the bonsai. "Grandfather?" He said softly.

"Hm?" Kunikazu replied, but didn't stop trimming.

"What do you want most right now?" Tezuka said carefully, choosing his words. His eyes were soft from behind his glasses.

That question surprised Kunikazu a bit. He stopped trimming and stared at his bonsai distantly. Then, a small smile crept to his face. He put the clipper down and looked up at Tezuka. "Ah…" He walked to the curtains and drew them open. "I want…to see my great-grandkids growing up." He looked outside's morning mist. The sun has yet to rise. "Before I die." He added.

"No." Tezuka said quickly. "You will live longer." He looked at his grandfather's wrinkled face. At that moment, he noticed the lines on his face and how they make him look so old. "To see them grow up." Tezuka said slowly.

"Let's hope so." Kunikazu turned to look at Tezuka. He smiled. "That girl," Kunikazu meant Minami. "Get to know her better."

"Hai." Tezuka replied obediently. He straightened up. "I need to finish up a document for the company."

"Hn. You go ahead then." Kunikazu nodded up and down. He picked up the clipper and resumed the clipping. Tezuka bowed lightly then left the room. Tezuka worked on his laptop until 9 am only to stop when Ayana called him downstairs.

He walked slowly to the living room, where his mother and Minami sat on the sofa talking.

"Ah, Kunimitsu." Ayana smiled brightly when she saw her son from the doorway.

He gestured a morning greeting to both of them. Ayana and Minami stood up and walked over to him.

"Why don't you take Ashiya-chan to breakfast, then you can show her around?" Ayana said cheerfully.

Tezuka was silent. Quickly, Minami spoke up. "If you don't mind, Tezuka-kun." She said softly with uncertainty in her voice.

His mother glanced at him to say something. She was well aware that Tezuka didn't want to be there right now. He sighed inwardly and responded. "No."

"Let's go, shall we?" Minami excited said as she clutched onto Tezuka's arm and pulled him out the door. Tezuka sighed and followed Minami's grasp out with his mom yelling a good-bye behind.

Tezuka drove Minami around the city after breakfast. They went to the mall, amusement park, and everywhere that Minami wanted to stop by. He had to hold all of Minami's over-loaded shopping bags. It was a heck of a day for Tezuka. He was dragged around all day unwillingly due to Minami's hyperactive clutches.

When the sun started to set, he felt somewhat relieved that Minami finally wanted to go back to his house. It was a long night afterward. Before leaving the living room where his parents and Minami were in, Minami held him back by his arms.

Confusingly, he turned around as Minami retrieved her own hands. "What is it?" He asked impassively.

She smiled her widest smile. Quickly, she leaned in for a peck on Tezuka's lips. Tezuka blushed slightly by her action, but she doesn't seem to be affected by it as she wasn't blushing or anything. "Good night." She said softly.

"Hn." Tezuka turned around still confused. He could hear his parents praising Minami's courage. He walked up to his room in quicker pace and shut the door behind him. Slowly, his hand reached up to his lips. His fingers brushed over them lightly. Ironically, he didn't think of Minami, despite it being her kiss. Instead he thought of how he already missed kissing Fuji endlessly on their bed. Tired, he walked over to his bed and went to sleep right after.

**AN: Sorry for the delayed updates. My papers are piling up for English and I don't have that much time. For now, I can only update a chapter a week. And I need to stall my updates on my other fics, because I want to finish this one first. **

**Please Review, tell me if you want anything in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

In the next morning, Tezuka went down into the kitchen to see his parents and Minami eating their breakfast. He greeted them and they greeted him back. Tezuka walked over to the counter and made himself some morning tea.

"Kuni dear, could you take Ashiya-chan to the international airport later?" Ayana asked kindly. The three at the table looked up to him as he poured hot water into a mug. Apparently, they have finished their breakfast.

Feeling the attentions given to him, he turned to them and responded. "Sure." He picked up his prepared mug and made his way out of the kitchen. Stopping by the door, he turned around and said. "Call me when you want to leave." Minami complied and he made his way back to his room.

He went over to sit at his table and flipped his laptop opened. Then, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Fuji's number. But, all he got was a voice mail greeting. _Maybe he's still on the plane. _A little disappointed, he closed his cell and placed it beside his laptop.

Tezuka was able to work for a while when Minami walked in after a few knocks. He turned to the girl, who already sat herself on his bed. He looked at her questionably.

"I want to tell you something." She fidgeted a little. Tezuka gave her a signal to continue speaking. "I-I love you." At last, she blurted out with a tint of redness crept to her petite face.

Tezuka felt a little uneasy at Minami's sudden confession. They only met for a few times, and this girl already said she loves him. Truly, he didn't know what to say. Instead, he evaded her confession. "Should we go now?"

She stood up straightening herself. Sadness was in her eyes, but Tezuka wasn't deep enough to know. She nodded silently and they both walked out. All the while in the car, silence took over them. Both felt awkward to speak anyhow. Upon walking Minami to the gate that leads to her plane, they stopped for a while without anyone saying anything. Minami, finding her courage to speak up, turned to face him. "I know we haven't spent time with each other much, but I want to give you some times to think this over. You don't need to rush over this at all. I'm just telling you how I really feel right now." She said with a forced smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." That was all Tezuka could say. Slowly, Minami leaned closed to Tezuka and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Take care." She said solemnly and walked away. Tezuka quickly get back to his car. He made a quick trip home to pick up his belongings and then went back to his apartment.

Fuji just got home around noon. Earlier at the airport, Saeki wanted to follow him home, but fearing Saeki's curiosity poking into his relationship with Tezuka, it will turns out problematic. Somehow he managed to get Saeki off his back and took a taxi back to his apartment. He found Tezuka has gone home for the weekend again because everything left untouched as he left it. Tired, he sprawled himself on the couch and went to sleep.

Tezuka hastily opened the door after he arrived in front of their room. He opened the door quietly and looked around. His face turned into a smile when he saw a figure lying on the couch sleeping peacefully. He walked quietly over to the couch and knelt beside it. He looked at the figure closely as he lifted his hand to brush away the hair that fell on Fuji's face. Fuji stirred a little and fluttered his eyes open slowly. "Mitsu?" His voice was soft.

"Syusuke." A smile fluttered across Fuji's face as he crept up hugging Tezuka abruptly. Tezuka pulled apart and looked into Fuji's face. He leaned in slowly to place a soft kiss on Fuji's lips. In response, Fuji hungrily took over the kiss as they both enjoy the warmth they shared with each other.

Everything went well for them both soon after. Minami hadn't call Tezuka at all, and Fuji met up with Saeki for a few times. Everything went smooth for month until one day. Fuji and Tezuka were eating lunch on a Sunday afternoon. Suddenly a ring at the door broke their meal.

"I'll get it." Fuji smiled and stood up to open the door. His face turned surprised as he look at the person who he found, looks very familiar standing in front of him smiling cheerily. "Can I help you?" Fuji asked.

She looked confusingly at the room number then back to Fuji. "Is this the place where I can find Tezuka Kunimitsu?" She asked.

"Ah. Yes. Would you like to come in?" Fuji asked the tall female.

She nodded a yes and she walked into their apartment looking around. Fuji has doubts and queries about this intruder. Then, Tezuka walked out of the kitchen. He stopped midway as he saw the intruder. Shock was seen in his eyes, as Fuji comprehended.

"Please sit down, and I'll get us some tea." Fuji said calmly, motioning the girl to sit at the sofa. He walked passed Tezuka and looked at him for a moment before proceeding into the kitchen.

Tezuka walked over to sit down on a sofa next to the sofa where the girl was sitting. Looking up at the girl, Tezuka sighed. "What are you doing here, Minami?" There was a tint of annoying in his voice if anybody catches it.

Minami broaden her smile and cocked her head to the side which made her seem cuter in a perspective. "To see you, of course." She giggled. Seeing Tezuka unsatisfied with the answered, she spoke again. "I come for your answer." She said, sounding a little more serious.

Without hesitation, Tezuka apologized. "I'm sorry. I have someone else I love." That was a definite answer which made Minami's smile falter.

Nevertheless, she forced her smile up again, ignoring what Tezuka just said. "I heard my parents and your parents talking about our engagement over the phone a couple of days ago. The reason I came here is to clarify your feelings. I don't want to marry someone who feels obligation instead of love." Minami explained. Her voice was stiff. "I was hoping you would feel the same ways as I feel for you." She stopped there, hearing footsteps. Fuji came into the living room carrying a tray with 3 mugs.

Fuji gave each of them a mug before sitting himself beside Tezuka. "Your friend?" Fuji asked with a tiny concern in his voice.

Hearing that, Minami spoke up rather quickly. "I'm Minami Ashiya, Tezuka-kun's soon to be fiancé."

Tezuka was surprised to hear that, spoke up immediately after comprehending Fuji's shocked face. "It's not what you think."

Feeling all turmoil inside, Fuji didn't know what to say. He can't believe what Minami said. He looked to Tezuka searching for an answer, but nothing specific came. So, he turned to Minami. "How long have you two known each other?" Fuji asked a little shakily.

"We have seen each other over a month now." She said calmly, disregarding Tezuka's objection. Seeing the two males in front of her sitting uncomfortable, she asked uncertainly. "Am I bothering you both?"

"Yes." It was a firm answer said by Tezuka's stern voice.

"Ah. I'm really sorry then." Minami stood up, so did the two. "Have a good day." She said excusing herself with Tezuka following behind. He closed the door quickly after she got out and returned to the sofa. There, Fuji sat emotionlessly staring at the floor. Tezuka walked slowly over to him.

_--Twach--_

Tezuka felt a sudden sting on his left cheek. Everything happened so fast. He fixed his gaze and saw a furious looking Fuji.

"I can't believe you, Tezuka!" Fuji lashed out angrily, using Tezuka's last name to address him. Tears were welling up in his eyes. His heart beat rapidly and his breath heaved heavily. "You got yourself a fiancé when I was away for some days!?"

"It-It's not what you think." Tezuka was somewhat surprised at Fuji's sudden outburst.

"Then what am I supposed to think!?" Fuji fumed, glaring with his eyes opened.

"What she said wasn't true." Truly, Tezuka didn't know where to start.

Fuji let out an unbelievable puff. "Is that all you got to say?" His voice didn't change.

Tezuka got impatient as Fuji got more misunderstanding, broke out. "Can't you listen to me for once!?" He bellowed, making Fuji's glare less fierce.

Fuji calmed down as Tezuka sat him down on the sofa. Tezuka then kneeled with 1 knee in front of Fuji, squeezing Fuji's hands into his.

Fuji looked at Tezuka solemnly, "Look, I'm sorry I haven't told you before about her earlier. She's just my mom's friend's daughter and nothing else." Tezuka paused to let Fuji take in the information. "It's true that our parents want us together, but believe me, the only person I love is you. My heart only belongs to you." Fuji's tears started to trickle down his flawless cheeks. Tezuka held out his thumb and swiped the tears away before Fuji moved in to hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you for no reason." Fuji sniffed between Tezuka's necks.

"No, you have the right to be." With that, Tezuka rubbed smooth circles on Fuji's back.

After that day, Tezuka's worries grew, not because Minami is here, but his parents are expecting something to happen. He and Fuji talked about this and they agreed to go through the obstacles together. At a dinner his mom called him home, he met Minami's family once again. Both parents were talking about his and Minami's future together. Once again, he felt annoyance reaching his nerves. Thankfully, Minami and her parents left early or else he wouldn't know what to do.

"Kunimitsu, what do you think about your engagement with Ashiya? Do you want it sooner or later?" Kuniharu asked cheerfully as he sat on the sofa with Ayana next to his side and Tezuka sitting on another sofa.

"No." Tezuka said calmly, yet his voice sounded stern and angry.

"What do you mean?" His mom asked confusingly.

"I didn't say I want to marry her." Tezuka said straight out, which made his parents stared at him in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" Kuniharu lashed out angrily as he stood up.

Instinctively, Tezuka stood up. "I already have someone I love." He said keeping his gaze on the floor. His parents didn't make any sound or comment.

"Then you should have said so, Kunimitsu." Ayana said gently as she walked up to him. "I thought you both liked each other because none of you said anything."

"That's because it makes you happy." Tezuka replied softly.

Then, Kuniharu chuckled lightly. "That is fine then, as long as you marry a girl. You can bring her home anytime now."

"That's right, any girl will do. I want to hold my grandkids soon. We support whoever you love." Ayana smiled softly at her son.

Tezuka was hesitant to let their hopes go down once again, but he knew that it must be done. He took a deep breath and said. "No."

Kuniharu and Ayana were once again confused with Tezuka's excessive no's. "What is it now?" Kuniharu said with a little irritation and impatient.

"I didn't say I love any girl." Once again came the bland response from Tezuka. He felt uneasy by every moment standing there, not daring to look into his dad's eyes.

"But you just said--" Ayana said when Tezuka interrupted her.

"No, I said the one I love is not a girl." Kuniharu and Ayana stood there like a statue as they absorbs in the words. Then came silence. Tezuka looked at his mom. "You said you would support whoever I love." It was desperation.

"I…" His mother couldn't find the right thing to say at the moment.

"Who is it?" Kuniharu asked sternly. His voice was distant and cold. After a moment with no response, Kuniharu proceeded with his suspicion. "It's Fuji Syusuke, right?"

Tezuka looked at his angry father and nodded. It only made his dad angrier. His mom spoke up is a sad tone. "Are you currently living with him?"

Once again Tezuka nodded which horrified his dad some more. "It is decided then, you are going to engage with Ashiya and move back home immediately!" With that, Kuniharu stormed out of the living room with Ayana trailing sadly behind and Tezuka standing in the room fuming inside. He felt like he was going to cry, but Tezuka doesn't cry. He collected himself and drove back to his apartment. He only wants to see Fuji.

**AN: Hi all. I'm making up for the late updates of this and the other fics. **

**Do Review**


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Tezuka came back to their shared apartment only to see the whole compartment dark. Then, he heard rustles and footsteps coming from the bedroom.

"Mitsu?" Fuji called out groggily. He stood by their bedroom's doorway rubbing his eyes. He was wearing Tezuka's T-shirt. It hangs loosely on his body as it was too big for him.

"Syusuke." Tezuka slowly made his way over to where Fuji was standing. Standing in front of the little boy, he pulled him into a firm embrace.

Fuji rested his cheek against Tezuka's chest. He could hear the unevenness of Tezuka's heart beat. Without needing to look at Tezuka's face, Fuji knew that something is troubling the taller boy. Softly he spoke into his chest. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Tezuka said with his face buried into Fuji's soft brown hair.

"You're lying." Fuji stated then pulled out of the embrace. He looked up to see Tezuka's solemn face, even in the dark he could tell. He searched for an answer in Tezuka's eyes when the taller boy refused to say anything more. "Did you tell them?" Fuji asked with worries in his voice.

"Yes." Tezuka turned and walked into their bedroom. He approached the bed lazily and lay down on his back.

"What happened?" Fuji followed in and stood himself at Tezuka's feet.

Tezuka closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose irritatingly. "They disapproved us being together." Tezuka said resolutely. There was tiredness in his voice.

"Are you going to leave me?" Fuji slowly bent down and lay on Tezuka's chest, his body next to him.

Quickly, Tezuka snapped his eyes open. He raised his hand and stroked Fuji's hair. "No, I won't. No matter what."

Fuji smiled satisfactorily. "I love you, Mitsu."

"I love you too." Tezuka brought his other hand to Fuji's back and rubbed it gently. Like that, both went to sleep peacefully.

Next day came, Tezuka made another attempt to convince his parents about the engagement. He came home around 6 pm. His mother opened the door for him. She was glad to see him, but the same time, heartrending.

"Mother." He greeted his mom.

She moved aside so Tezuka can step through the door. "Kuni." She said softly with a sad smile on her face.

Tezuka walked in and bent down to place a kiss on Ayana's forehead. "I need to see father."

Ayana nodded and they both walked around and behind the stairs to Kuniharu's home office. Ayana touched Tezuka's arm then walked away.

Tezuka knocked on the door and let himself in slowly. Kuniharu was sitting in front of his laptop typing quickly. Tezuka walked further into the room and bowed his head. "Father."

Kuniharu looked up unresponsively and turned back to his laptop. After some quick typing, he closed the laptop shut. He stood up and faced Tezuka. "Have you thought about it?" He asked stonily.

"There is nothing for me to think about. I love Syusuke." Tezuka responded fearlessly. He could hear his father's breath rising up and down fast.

Collectedly, Kuniharu impede the anger that was about to lashed out. "I can't accept that." He said firmly.

"Why not? You and mother said it before that you'd support whoever I love." Tezuka defended.

"We did, certainly. But, we also said that we want grandchildren." Kuniharu pointed out.

"We can adopt." Tezuka quickly said.

"No!" Kuniharu raised his voice. "We want our grandchildren to be of our own blood. It doesn't matter who you marry, as long as they can give us what we want."

"That's the same thing as denying my relationship with Syusuke." Tezuka talked back.

"All I can say is, you find yourself a bride who is capable of giving birth or you are going to engage with Ashiya a month from today." That was all Tezuka could take. He is persistent, but his father is stubborn. He turned around and left the room angrily.

Standing outside of the room, Tezuka calmed himself down and decided to talk to his grandfather. Kunikazu was in the backyard, walking around his Zen garden when Tezuka spotted him. He approached his grandfather quietly. Kunikazu stopped walking and looked at his approaching grandson. His face was unreadable; there was neither disappointment nor happiness.

"I'm sorry." That was all Tezuka could say. Kunikazu began walking again and Tezuka followed behind.

"Love is never a simple thing. I couldn't blame you for falling into it." He talked in a soothing voice. "Remember that day you asked me what I wanted the most?" Kunikazu stopped and turned around to look at Tezuka.

"Yes. You said that you want to see your great-grandchildren grow up." Tezuka said politely.

"Hn. That was what I want." Kunikazu looked at the falling sakura tree. "But that's not my wish. My wish is to see you living happily with the one you love." Kunikazu said reassuringly.

Feeling somewhat guilty inside, Tezuka couldn't feel any happier than hearing those works from his grandfather, the person he looks most up to. "Thank You." He murmured the two words. He continued walking side by side with his grandfather for a while more. He talked to his smother last when he was about to leave. They stood at the door way.

"I have thought about it." Ayana started slowly. "Syusuke-kun is a nice boy. He really matches you." Tezuka could see that her smile was forced. Although her words are pleasant, he couldn't help but feel mortified. He knew his mother was sad, but nevertheless, she sacrificed her happiness for him. Every mother wants to see her son grow up, get married, then have children. She raised a hand to caress his cheek. "Live your happy life. I will always love you."

That only made Tezuka feel worst. He hoped his mom and grandfather would be mad at him instead of supporting him. He would rather feel dejected than guilty. That night was unsettled again for both Fuji and himself. The color from their apartment seemed to be drained as everyday passed with their problem unsettled.

All the while, Tezuka tried his best to avoid his father at the company. A few days later, his father called him and told him that his mother is sick. Tezuka had to visit his mother often because everyone she couldn't seem to heal. Her strength depleted gradually. All she did was walking around the house or lying on the bed. The doctors said that Ayana was sick spiritually, not physiologically. During those times, Tezuka had to sleep over because his mother wanted him to and it made her happy.

"Kunimitsu." His father called him to the living after tucking his mom to sleep. Tezuka followed his father quietly down stairs.

Tezuka waited patiently for his father to speak up. "I think you had enough time to think it over. Come home, your mother needs you." Kuniharu spoke in a rather tired tone instead of angry. "If you love her, make her happy. That's all I can say." With that, Kuniharu left him alone in the soundless room.

On the way home, Tezuka stopped by a liquor store and bought some wine. When he got back to their apartment, Tezuka didn't see Fuji around because he was still at work. Forlornly he went to refresh himself with a cool shower. After that, he came to the kitchen and poured himself a wine glass. He sat there, downing glasses and glasses like he was drinking water. His concentration started to fade when he heard Fuji came home.

"Mitsu?" Fuji walked into the brightly lit kitchen. He could smell the strong aroma from the several wine bottles Tezuka had emptied. Fuji hurried over to Tezuka and shook him by his shoulders. "Mitsu." He picked up the rolling bottles on the floor and set them in one corner.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka looked lazily at Fuji.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked worried as he sat himself in front of Tezuka. Tezuka filled his glass and gave it to Fuji who took it keenly and downed it by the second.

"I'm sorry, Syusuke. I'm sorry." Tezuka murmured sadly. He didn't need to say anything further for Fuji to understand what he meant.

"I know. I knew this day would come." Tears started to fall down Fuji's cheeks. "Maybe…we aren't meant to be together." Fuji said, distressed. He downed another glass. Tezuka stared at Fuji hopelessly.

Tezuka reached out to swipe the tears away with his thumbs on Fuji's pale cheeks. "Although I won't be with you anymore, my heart will always stay with you."

Tremling, Fuji lunched forward and held onto Tezuka as more tears threatened to fall. Tezuka pulled Fuji up and kissed him roughly and desperately. Fuji gladly responded. "Let's go to a more comfortable place." Tezuka murmured in between their frenzy kisses. Without breaking apart, Tezuka lifted Fuji up in bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

Staggering, he placed Fuji down on the bed. Certainly, both were drunk. Tezuka's hands roamed fiercely all over Fuji's lithe body. Clumsily, Tezuka removed Fuji's shirt and his own. He trailed hot and wet kisses all over Fuji's smooth abdomen. Fuji moaned at the pleasant feeling of Tezuka's tongue all over his chest and stomach.

"M-Mitsu?" Fuji asked surprisingly as he felt Tezuka's hand over his pant zipper. He blushed furiously as he looked at Tezuka's questionable face.

"Syusuke. I want to make love to you." Tezuka looked down to Fuji's face as he hovered over it. His face full of lust.

"But it makes no difference." Fuji said solemnly. "Even if we do it, we still can't have kids." Tears fell out of his eyes again as he shift his gaze elsewhere.

"Shh. It's okay." Tezuka hushed Fuji and wiped his tears away. "Let's not think about any of those. I want this because I love you, not because of anything else." He lowered down to place butterfly kisses on Fuji's jaw and neck. "It might be a long time for us to be together again."

Fuji smiled satisfactorily and let Tezuka stripped him naked and his virginity. During the heat of their moment, Fuji said wistfully, "I wish I can bear your children, Mitsu."

It was their first night together enjoying the bliss of becoming one. They were happy for the moment, and that was all they need, even if it's going to be the last day they may be together.

Unknown to both, a lustrous star swept across the sky that night over their bed.

**Short Chapter. Sorry if the story goes by too fast. I want to get Fuji pregnant. Please Review. And thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Next day came with Fuji waking up sore all over his body. He flipped to his left side and found that he was sleeping alone quite a time now since that side of the bed felt cold under his hand. Slowly the blanket slipped off his body as he tried to sit up. Unknowingly, a gush of wind hit his body, sending a chill down his spine. Zapping his eyes open quickly, he looked quickly under the cover and his eyes widen. _Oh my god, did we…!?_ He tried to remember what happened yesterday but he felt his head aching. He grabbed his head and groaned.

A moment later Tezuka walked into their bedroom, seeing Fuji clutching his head in pain, he quickly ran over carefully while holding a cup of tea. He set the cup on the table nearby. "Syusuke." He lifted Fuji's face. "Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

Fuji looked into Tezuka's eyes and smiled genuinely. "Yeah, just a minor headache from drinking too much."

"Ah, here." Tezuka picked up the tea cup and handed to Fuji who gladly took it and gulped it down.

"Thank You." Tezuka took the cup and set it back down on the table.

Then, Fuji suddenly remembers clearly what happened last night. He looked at Tezuka with red tints on his cheeks and stuttered. "D-Did it…really happen?"

Tezuka took in what Fuji meant. His cheeks started to grow hotter by the second. "I'm sorry." Tezuka apologized in a small voice. His gazed fell downward as he felt somewhat guilty.

"It's okay, Mitsu. I don't hate you for it." Fuji reached forward and tilted Tezuka's face upward. "I'm willing to give myself to you." Fuji said assuringly.

"You shouldn't say that, it only makes me feel for you more." Tezuka took Fuji's hands from his cheek and squeezed it gently between his hands.

"Oh. I…almost forgot." Fuji said sadly. His gaze fell on the blanket that's covering his exposed body. Silence soon followed, and neither knew what to say. "I'm…going back to Kyoto." He said, breaking the silence. "It's better that way. I don't want to burden you with my presence here in Osaka."

"I'm sorry Syusuke." Tezuka apologized again.

"You shouldn't be. I know it myself; family always comes first. If it was me, I would've chosen them, too. So, you shouldn't be sorry at all." Fuji tried to make Tezuka feel better. He knew how much Tezuka's family meant to him.

"I'll take you to Kyoto then." Tezuka offered.

"No, you have work. Your dad wouldn't be happy if you show up a couple of hours late." Fuji giggled lightly. "And, I'll need to pay my last visit to my boss."

"Ah." Tezuka responded sadly. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll wait for you outside?" Tezuka released Fuji's hand and stood up. Fuji nodded, and then Tezuka made his way out of their bedroom.

Half an hour later, Fuji joined Tezuka in the living room. Fuji was limping a little as he walked toward Tezuka. Seeing it, Tezuka asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I wouldn't know it myself." Fuji thought it would be nice to lighten the atmosphere a bit. He faked a hurt wince. "You should know how rough you were going at last night." Fuji chuckled teasingly.

It made Tezuka blush. "I was careful not to hurt you." Tezuka defended.

Grinning widely, Fuji said, "I was kidding. It doesn't hurt that much, it feels just a little…weird. Besides, it's our first time." Fuji laughed.

Fuji's laughter subsided within minutes. The heavy atmosphere fell upon them again. Softly, he said. "I guess it's time for you to go now, huh?" It was a statement, a sad one.

Tezuka nodded lightly. "We're still friends right?" Tezuka asked wistfully.

"Of course. Live happy from now on, okay? Call me when things get rough. I'll always be there for you." Fuji brightened his smile. "Now hush, you go." Fuji pushed Tezuka out the door.

Abruptly, Tezuka turned around and pulled Fuji into a long-lasting embrace. "Your place in my heart…will never change. It will always be there for you." Tezuka pulled apart and placed a soft kiss on Fuji's forehead and left.

After shutting the door, Fuji leaned onto the wall as tears fall down his face uncontrollably. Only moments later did he stopped. Fuji walked to their bedroom and started to pack up. That day, Fuji went to his company only to hand in his resignation letter. Then, he went straight home afterward with all of his belongings on board in his car.

Putting his usual smile back on after he wiped the last tear drop on his face, he walked into his family's house. He looked around his house after he closed the door behind him. It was empty. Then, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

Yumiko's surprised face gawk out at the presence of her brother. "Syusuke?"

"Nee-san." Fuji said cheerfully and ran over to hug his sister. He didn't know why but the tears that stopped have welled up again.

"Shush, otouto." She pat gently on Fuji's back as he sobbed silently. "What happened?"

Fuji pulled apart and looked at the floor. "I left him, nee-san. We aren't meant for each other." He said solemnly.

_Could my prediction go wrong? _Yumiko doubted her psychic ability. She didn't know what to say except giving him an appease smile. "That's not true. Every love goes through obstacles, and I'm sure this is just the first yet." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You just need to be patient. Hm?"

Fuji nodded and the smile went back to his face. She lead him into the TV room and sat him down on the sofa. "Mom, Dad, and Yuuta are out for this week, so there will be only us home. But, I need to go to my shop right now. Would you like to come or rest here and wait for me?"

"I feel a little tired." Fuji said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Then, I'll leave you here. Call me if anything happens." She tucked him comfortable on the sofa and left.

o0o0o0o0o

Tezuka was doing much better than Fuji. He worked all day, even at home, in his room. He watched his mother get better day by day. It made him feel happy to see her lively again. Once in a while, Minami would come over to his house. He accepted her being there, but he didn't care much about it since both of their parents have decided not to talk about the engagement anymore. One day, Minami approached him more personally than usual, "Tezuka-kun, can we talk?"

Tezuka wasn't going to be rude, so he nodded. "Sure." They took a stride in Tezuka's backyard.

"Through the times spending with you, I grew more fond of you by the minute." She paused shortly. "But, I know that you don't feel the same way about me because you already have a person you love dearly. Fuji-kun is very lucky to have you thinking about him all of the time."

Tezuka was surprised with Minami's straight out confession. "Minami."

"You don't need to talk. Just…just listen, okay?" She turned to look at Tezuka and cocked her head into a sad smile. Tezuka nodded. "I can't force you to marry me, especially someone you don't have feelings for at all. Though, sadly I must admitted, I am really sad. However, I'm not low enough to make my selfish desire a suffering for someone else. So, Tezuka-kun, would it be fine with you if you can treat me like your little sister? This is the only wish I'd like to ask from you." Minami's smile was honest.

Tezuka's mouth quirked up a little and responded, "I'm glad you take it that way Minami." Tezuka was somewhat glad because now he wouldn't worry about the engagement at all. "Of course, it'd be fine."

From that day on, Tezuka and Minami came to their first name basis. They were closed like siblings and both of their parents came to acknowledge that kind of relationship between the two youth. However, his dad still pushed him with the marriage issue. Tezuka doesn't understand why his father wanted him to settle so badly.

Curiously, Tezuka decided to approach his mother on his day off when his dad wasn't home, "Mother." He found her sitting at the sewing machine, working on one of her dresses designs.

"Ah, Kuni dear." She smiled broadly as she looked up from her work.

"Are you busy?" He didn't want to interrupt his mom.

"Oh no, I'm just doing this for fun." She said, turning off the machine and standing up to walk over to the table inside her tailoring room. She motioned Tezuka to sit down with her. "Do you need to talk to me?" She asked kindly.

"Yes." Tezuka replied.

Seeing her son fidgeting, she consoled him. "You don't need to be shy around me. Tell me anything and I'll listen." She encouraged him.

"Ah. I don't know why father has been on the match-making issue with me lately. I'm tired of seeing all the girls I don't like at all." Unconsciously, Tezuka leaked out many words from his mouth. "I don't get the issue why he wants grandchildren so badly."

"Ah, is that what's bothering you?" Ayana asked.

Tezuka nodded.

"Well, on the outside, your father doesn't show it; but really, he wants to retire from his job right now. He wants to enjoy his life from here playing with his grandchildren. You wouldn't understand it until you are his age." His mother explained kindly.

"Is that what you want also? Grandchildren to play with?" Tezuka contemplated.

"Well, yes. But, I wouldn't want to force anything on you. I know you are still young and probably wouldn't want to be bind with a family thus. And we aren't at that age to retire yet. But, I see our family lack a lot of laughter. You and your father are always at work. Your grandfather and I are always lonely at home. You don't know how lonely we feel. That's why, I feel somewhat alleviated when Ashiya comes over. She provided the joy I need." She placed her hand over his and continued. "To tell you the truth, I would like this house to be full of life and laughter, even a trivial argument is fine. Our family is too settled, and I want a change in the atmosphere. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She looked wistfully into Tezuka's eyes, afraid she'd confused him with her long talk.

"I do." He took his mother's small hand into his and smiled. "I promised I'll let your wish come true. But, will you wait patiently until then?" He inquired.

"Yes, I will." Ayana responded cheerfully. She was glad that her son is on the same line as her. She raised him and knew that he doesn't swing entirely that way. She knew that Fuji is just more special than any other girls. Love is complicated like that.

o0o0o0o0o

Unlike Tezuka, Fuji refused to find a job at all. Occasionally, he would model for his dad's company new products. Though, he felt lonely when his parents and Yuuta go oversea a week per month. His parents didn't mind him unemployed because they know fully well that Fuji can't be force to do anything he doesn't want.

However, unlike Tezuka, Fuji's life didn't go quite well, especially with his health. Every morning, he couldn't help but gagging his guts up. He would feel light headed everytime and hungry afterward. He was able to keep this from his family because, luckily, his room has its own bathroom. Not only that, there is also an issue with his body. He didn't understand quite well why he bears a little sag of fat on his stomach. He was sure that he exercise and eat healthy enough to stay fit. Besides that, everything else is fine. He made sure that none of his family members know about them.

He traveled around a lot more often because he wanted to explore Japan's beauty. Money wasn't a problem to him because his parents were glad to support him. His life was free from worries and sorrows. He and Tezuka talked every now and then over the phone. Their conversations were normal. Fuji talked about his adventure while Tezuka talked about his job.

On one of his sojourn, Fuji happened to be in Osaka. He walked down the familiar street and remembered his happy days in the past. As he walked through the park, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed his first speed dial contact personel.

"**Syusuke."** Fuji heard from the other line. It always makes him happy to hear this sexy voice.

Fuji giggled a little. "Hello Mitsu. Guess where I'm at and what I'm doing right now."

"**Um…You're walking in the park, taking picture?"** Tezuka guessed. It amazed Fuji how accurately Tezuka can guess all these things.

"Yep, you're correct again. Saa…Tezuka, I'm in Osaka right now." Fuji could imagine a shock face on Tezuka's face.

"**Really?"** His voice was calm as always, but Fuji could catch the surprised behind it.

"Yes, really." Fuji said sarcastically.

"**Then, come and visit me."** Tezuka said over the phone.

"But, what about your parents. What would they think?" Fuji said worringly. He really wanted to see Tezuka.

"**My parents went to a company banquet an hour ago. It lasts until late at night." **Tezuka reassured him.

Fuji jumped in joy. "Saa, I'll see you in half an hour then." With that, he quickly ran back to his hotel. He used to run faster and not get that tire easily. But since 2 months ago, his health seemed to get weaker. It took him a full 10 minutes run back to his hotel, which was a mile long.

Unfortunately, as soon as Tezuka got off the phone with Fuji, his front door opened loudly. He could hear keys thrown to the wooden table loudly and heavy footsteps walking into the living room. On instinct, Tezuka descended the stair, only to see his grandfather already made his way to where Tezuka was going to.

Upon entering the living room, he could see his dad sitting on the sofa furiously. His mother stood by his father with irritation on her face. Kunikazu and Tezuka walked quietly over.

"What happened?" Kunikazu demanded an answer as he sat down, with Tezuka standing beside him.

"You wouldn't believe what happened. 2 of our highest shareholders were selling our company out to our greatest business rival. You know how Azuri's company is always at war with us. Not only that, earlier, I found out another part of the company's capital disappeared during the banquet!" Kuniharu, angrily, explained.

"Lately, our company's wealth is depleting mysteriously." Tezuka said.

"If that's the case, why didn't you strengthen the security?" Kunikazu asked collectedly.

"You think I didn't do that!?" Kuniharu rudely said, sending Kunikazu over the edge. One thing the old man hates most is ill-tempered.

"Then you should blame yourself for your carelessness over handling this matter! I handed this company to you in the best condition and now it's being destroyed under your hands!" Kunikazu reprimanded his son. His grip on his cane tightens as his knuckles turned white.

"It wouldn't be a problem if Kunimitsu decided to marry!" Tezuka was shocked that his father now blaming him for the cause.

"Don't drag him in. He has nothing to do with this." Ayana spoke up for Tezuka, defensively. She berated Kuniharu's sudden temper at their son.

"He has everything to do with this. The bonds of the company could've been strength if he's married. His status would be more stable with a family. The shareholders wouldn't be disparaging our company because its future leader doesn't seem responsible enough!" Kuniharu blurted out.

"You are not making any sense at all. You have been bothering him with your selfish desires enough. Stopping making matches for him!" Ayana was now involved in the argument. She was about to continue when the bell ring.

Stunned, Tezuka's eyes shot up and realized who the person at the door might be. The whole argument made him forget to call Fuji. He was about to get the door when his mother spoke up. "I'll get the door." She straightened herself as she made her way out. Stopping at the living's door, she turned back. "Keep it down!" She scolded and left.

"Don't interfere with my grandson's love affair anymore, you hear me?" Kunikazu warned deeply as he stood up.

Still in the heat of anger, Kuniharu couldn't help but lashed out. "I wouldn't be if he doesn't fall for that boy, Fuji Syusuke."

"I never put my hands in your love affair before you married. I didn't care who you choose as long as you're satisfied with the one you love!" Kunikazu's temper was on thin ice again.

"At least the one I chose can give birth to your grandson over there!" Kuniharu shouted, glaring at Tezuka. "That boy must have seduced you with drugs to make you fall for him so deeply!"

Tezuka has been taking the anger inside, but now that Fuji's involved, he couldn't stand silently and act like nothing happened. "You went over board father!" Tezuka said in a threatening voice that resembles his grandfather's.

"Last warning. Cool yourself down before you say anything you will regret later on." Kunikazu's voice calmed down. Surely, he knew how to control his anger well.

Fuming, Kuniharu left the living room with Tezuka and his grandfather walking behind.

o0o0o0o0o

Ayana was surprised when she opened the door to see the person standing in front of her with his eternal smile on. "Syusuke-kun?"

"Ayana-san." Fuji's eyes opened surprisingly. He didn't expect to see any of Tezuka's parents home.

Ayana's confused face turned into a pleasant one. She smiled and said kindly. "It's so good to see you again. Come on in." She stepped aside to let Fuji in.

As soon as she closed the door behind him, he could hear yelling from beyond the walls. Then, he heard his name. Nervously, Ayana said as the conversation inside heated up, "Please disregard that, it's truly a bad time for you to be here right now."

"Oh." Fuji replied sadly.

Ayana didn't feel like telling him to leave, so she said instead, "I'll lead you to Kuni's room. Then, I'll tell him that you're here."

Fuji nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Ayana-san." She smiled sweetly in return.

He followed her to the staircase when suddenly Kuniharu came out of the living room irritatingly. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs when Kuniharu spotted him. "What are you doing here?" Kuniharu bellowed while glaring at Fuji.

Tezuka soon came out after. "Syusuke!" His eyes widened. When he saw his dad approaching Fuji menacingly, he quickly rushed over to Fuji's side. "Father!" He warned.

"I thought you already severed your relationship with him!" Kuniharu scolded at Tezuka.

Tezuka didn't say anything, nor did anyone. Kuniharu then looked to Fuji, who flinched at the sudden gaze. "I want you out of my house now!" He bellowed while moving in closer. He started to grab Fuji's arms and yanked him out of this house, with Tezuka struggling to keep his father away from Fuji.

"Father/Haru!" Tezuka tried to break his father's powerful grip on Fuji's clothes while his mom tried to hold her husband back.

"Kuniharu! What are you doing!?" Kunikazu bellowed angrily behind them, but to no avail, the struggle went on as Kuniharu pushed the Fuji toward the door.

Fuji was scared. He didn't know what to do. He felt miserable for making Tezuka fight with his dad. He wanted to storm out of the house the moment Kuniharu spotted him. But at that moment, his body felt weak and he couldn't move from the spot. His heart raced faster when Kuniharu approached him like a predator hunting its prey. He stumbled backward as Kuniharu grabbed him violently, attempting to throw him out of the house. Without Tezuka's help, he would have been thrown out already, literally. Men in the Tezuka family are big and strong. He could hear Tezuka and Ayana shouting angrily at Kuniharu.

Suddenly, a strong force came out of nowhere from Kuniharu that shrugged off Ayana and Tezuka. Fuji then stumbled violently backward. Luck wasn't on his side; he tripped over the heavy rug on the floor and fell sideway hard.

Kuniharu abruptly snapped out of his rage and realized what he had done. His eyes widened in shock when his son pushed him out of the way. He stumbled backward a few steps.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka shouted as he ran over to help Fuji up.

Ayana also quickly went over to Fuji's side. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she saw sweat forming on his forehead.

Fuji clutched his stomach with pain written all over his face, no voice came out of his mouth. "Syusuke." He could hear Tezuka panicking as he felt dizziness over took him.

Fuji bit his lower lip and squirmed. "My stomach." His breathe was jagged. One of his hand held onto Ayana's hand and squeezed it tight. "It hurts." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

As Ayana trailed her eyes from his face down his stomach, something red caught her eyes. She moved toward Fuji's feet and her eyes widened in shock. There was a small blood puddle on Fuji's white pant. "Call the ambulance!" She shouted.

Kuniharu was stunned like a statue; everything before his eyes process slowly. His world went back to normal at his wife's shout. Seeing Kuniharu unresponsiveness to Ayana's shout, Kunikazu quickly took out his cell phone and dialed the emergency number.

Tezuka quickly hoisted Fuji up in his arms and took him out to the sidewalk. Ayana followed closely behind Tezuka as Fuji was still holding her hand tightly. Every now and then, Fuji would squeeze harder, making Ayana squint. Nevertheless she didn't move out of his clutch, seeing he needed her at that moment.

Luckily, the ambulance arrived right away. It drove everyone to the hospital in top speed. He was pushed into the emergency swiftly upon arrival.

Tezuka and his family patiently waited outside of the emergency room. Ayana was touching her red hand with her other one as a result from Fuji's clutch. Tezuka knelt down in front of her and rubbed it gently.

"I'm fine." Ayana softly reassured him. His grandfather sat next to his mom with his eyes closed, unmovingly.

Slowly a shadow loomed over him. "I'm sorry." Kuniharu looked worriedly at Tezuka. "I lost my temper imprudently." He already regretted for bringing his temper to this situation.

Tezuka stood up and looked at his dad in his eyes. "It's okay." Tezuka forced out a smile. He forgave his dad; his only concern now is Fuji's well being. Tezuka has always been a patient man, but this time, a minute seems like eternity.

**AN: What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

The time went by slowly as Tezuka struggled to stay sane while waiting. The white hall of the hospital was noisy with sounds of nurses running in and out. One would have thought someone just died because of all the commotion. But in reality, that's how it is in the emergency sector of the hospital. It was chilling as Tezuka sat, waiting for anyone, just anyone, to come out from the room Fuji went into an hour ago. Just then, Fuji's parents, Yumiko, and Yuuta rushed over to where Tezuka and his family were sitting.

They breathed heavily as they stood in front of Tezuka, who bowed to them reverently at their presence.

"W-what h-happened?" Yumiko asked worriedly in between her uneven breath.

"Where's my son?" Yoshiko's eyes darted from person to person in the Tezuka household. Her eyes were widened with fear since she received a short call from Tezuka saying her son is hospitalized.

"He's still in there." Tezuka couldn't find the courage to look into Yoshiko's terror eyes. He managed to speak calmly, but soft. "By now, his condition is still unknown."

With that, Yoshiko broke into tears. Ayana felt sympathize for the woman in front of her, so she stood up and hugged the sobbing mother.

Meanwhile, Kuniharu approached Fuji's father sadly. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry…it's all my fault." Two men stood facing each other at the same height with the same sadness in their eyes.

Fuji's father sighed deeply. He reached up an arm and patted Kuniharu's shoulder. "It's okay. I doubt Syusuke's in critical condition." He smiled assuringly to Kuniharu.

Just then, the heavy door of the room opened up and closed right up after a doctor in white lab coat walked out. "Hataro-san, how is he?" Ayana asked impatiently.

Doctor Hataro showed a rather confused and unsure look on his face. "I assumed you are his family members." Hataro looked at Fuji's family who moved themselves up closer to him.

"Yes, we are." Fuji's father spoke up firmly.

"All right, then." Hataro pushed his spectacles lightly upward before continuing. "First of all, Fuji-kun is in good condition, so you don't need to worry at all." He paused for a second and shifted uneasily. "Ah well, I don't know how to say this. But, we have been putting him through several tests because we found something unusually wrong with his body."

Yoshiko was on the edge of going insane if the doctor didn't get to the point fast. She wanted to know it quick. "Well, what is it!?"

The doctor was taken back slightly as with the others because of Yoshiko's wild outburst. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "It seemed that Fuji-kun is carrying 2 lives inside of him." Hataro said it quick, but slow enough for them to comprehend.

"Syusuke i-is p-p-pregnant?" Yumiko managed to say while everyone else stood in place like a statue with their mouth wide opened.

Hataro nodded. "Yes."

Snapping out of her trance, Ayana pushed on, "A-are you sure? I mean, Syusuke-kun is…" She couldn't believe what the doctor just said and had to reassure herself.

"I know that he's a male. That was why it took so long for us to confirm the situation before informing you all." Hataro confirmed. "Until now, we aren't even sure how this happened."

"Then, how are the babies?" Tezuka asked worriedly. He didn't care how it happened; he wanted to know if all of them are okay.

"The babies are stable now. Though, he almost had a miscarriage." Tezuka let out a relieved sigh after hearing Fuji and his babies are fine.

"How long since he had them?" Yoshiko inquired. Her spirit calmed a little.

Hataro propped open the folder held in his hand and read over the flipping pages. "By the looks of it, the babies are around 2 months old."

"Is that so?" Now, a smile crept to Yoshiko's face, given her a lighter feature. "Can I see him now?" She eyes lit up brightly as she asked Hataro.

"Ah, yes of course. He's probably delivered to room 206 on the east wing by now. If there's no more question, please excuse me. I need to attend my other patients." Everyone thanked the doctor and let him be on his way. They wasted no second to rush over to the east wing.

Upon arriving at the room, Fuji's was lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully as his chest rose up and down rhythmically. Satisfying to see Fuji is well, everyone spread around the room whispering to each other in the softest voice as possible. Tezuka and the female members sat by the bed, waiting patiently for Fuji to come to.

15 minutes passed by, and Fuji finally fluttered his eyes open slowly. He squinted at the brightly lit light on the ceiling.

"Syusuke." He could hear his name called by several voices and see blurry images of many moving objects hovering over him. He rubbed his eyes until he could take in the whole view of his surrounding.

"Mom. Mitsu. Ayana-san. Nee-san." Fuji called out the names of the faces he see.

"You scared us for a minute there. I thought something happened." Yoshiko said happily as Fuji chuckled nervously.

"Ah, sorry." He scratched his head uneasily. "Uhm…d-did you all know?" He asked carefully.

"Know what? Your babies?" Yumiko pretended to act innocent, but she cracked up in laughter soon after, which made him blush furiously. Soon, everyone joined in the laughter of joy.

Kuniharu slowly approached Fuji tensely. He was afraid of Fuji getting mad at him and will never forgive him for almost putting the babies into danger. Everyone withdrew their laughter and backed up to let him and Fuji have some room.

"Fuji-kun, I'm really sorry for what happened." He sat beside the bed with eyes gazing downward. "I didn't mean to le-"

Fuji hastily cut him off. "I was never angry with you if you think that way." Fuji put his hand over Kuniharu's and smiled gently. "What happened was just an accident, so please don't blame yourself. I know you didn't mean any harm."

Kuniharu's frown turned into a warm smile. He took Fuji's hand into his big ones and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Really now, Syusuke-kun is such a kind spirit isn't he?" Ayana then walked over to Kuniharu's side and rest her hand on his shoulder. "Syusuke-kun, can I ask you something?"

Fuji nodded.

"I hope you don't mind telling us…who…that person might be?" Ayana carefully chose her words, not wanting to make Fuji uncomfortable.

Fuji's eyebrow quirked up in confusion. "What person?" He asked innocently, which brought sweat drops on others' faces.

Tezuka, blushing slightly, cleared his throat. Then, everyone looked to him. Fuji contemplated for a while before he started blushing furiously. "Oh, you mean THAT person." He scratched his temple nervously.

"Didn't I teach you about sex before, Syusuke?" Fuji's father asked in a rather angry tone. "Now look what you both have done." He looked to Tezuka, partly glaring. "I don't know what to say now that you got yourself pregnant before you even marry. Not only that-"

"But we were drunk that night." Fuji cut off his father's rambling to defend.

"Then, you shouldn't have gotten yourself into it in the beginning." His father began to reprimand him, not in a menacing way, but rather a caring way.

"But daddy, it couldn't be helped." Fuji pouted.

"If only you would listen to me." His dad retorted.

"Stop that honey!" Yoshiko yelled at her husband. "You should be happy for him."

"I wouldn't mind if he didn't turn out PREGNANT." Fuji's dad defended, arms crossing over his chest. Now the two looked like little kids bickering with each over such trivial matter.

"Fine then, I'll abort them. I'll abort your GRANDKIDS if you're not happy with me being pregnant!." Fuji frowned into a thin line and crossed his arms across his chest like a stubborn child.

"NO!" Everyone yelled except for Yuuta. They sweated profusely at the sudden outburst.

"But I thought you don't want them, FATHER." Fuji glared at his dad.

"I didn't say that." Fuji's father dreaded.

"Yes you did." Fuji glared harder.

"No, I didn't." His dad persisted.

Fuji flipped his eyes open so quickly and menacing that flinch his dad. He shrunk back behind Yoshiko and kept his mouth shut.

Everyone laugh nervously as Fuji returned to his normal self with his eyes closed. "Ano, Syusuke-kun, would you like to move in with us?" Ayana asked sweetly.

"Ayana can take care of you since your mother won't be home most of the time, neither is your sister." Kuniharu said while his wife nodded up and down in agreement.

Fuji then looked to his mother's wistful face. He looked back to Ayana's pleading face. "But, I…uh…I think it's best to have my mom take care of me right now." He said carefully not to hurt Ayana's feeling.

"Ah, I see." Ayana said considerately. "Well, the doctor said you can go home after you're awake."

"Shall we go?" Yumiko exclaimed.

Fuji nodded happily, now that the atmosphere is enlightening. He thought maybe it wasn't so bad after all sacrificing a little pain for everyone's happiness.

Tezuka wanted to hold Fuji's in his arms, but his mother and Yoshiko were like leeches. The two women walked by Fuji's side like guards on duty. They even chased after a guy hysterically around the hospital for accidentally running into Fuji while they walked down the great hall.

o0o0o0o0o

Another two months have passed since the discovery.

Fuji had been refrained from traveling here and there, so basically, he had been staying at home for the past two months since everyone found out he's miraculously pregnant. Ayana and Tezuka made many trips to Kyoto to visit Fuji at least twice a week.

"Whoah, your stomach is so round now!" It was on a Saturday that Ayana and her son visited Fuji again for the second time that week. They sat in the living room with Tezuka and Ayana on both of his sides. Every time Ayana comes to visit, she always comments on how big his stomach got. "It's so exciting!"

"Ayana-san, was your stomach big like this when Mitsu was 4 months old?" Fuji inquired curiously as he rubbed his volleyball-sized stomach. He smiled innocently at Ayana.

"Actually, it was a bit bigger than yours." Ayana chuckled as she pats his head.

Yoshiko then walked into the room carrying a tray of cookies. "Ne, Yoshiko, don't you think Syusuke should move in with me now? His stomach is getting bigger and it'll be inconvenient for you to take care of him since you're working most of the time." Ayana reasoned so that she could take Fuji to her house. She had wanted Fuji move in so badly, but Fuji insisted that he'd be too much a bother for her.

"That's true. I think it's a good idea, too; since, Ayana can watch you every minute." Yoshiko looked at Fuji, telling him that it's best that way, not because she was tired watching over him. She has to admit that Fuji has been on a fit since last month. Her spirit was running low, and will be depleting soon if Fuji keeps on persist.

Fuji contemplated for a while. "Okay then." He smiled cheesy. He turned to his left and looked at Tezuka. "That way, I get to see you more." Fuji exclaimed.

That day, Ayana took Fuji home with her. He didn't have much to pack because Ayana insisted that she will buy him new clothes later on. Tezuka drove the car, with his mother and Fuji at the backseat.

"We're here." Tezuka announced as he pulled into their estate parkway. He opened the door for Fuji and helped him out with care. He walked by Fuji's side with his arm around Fuji's waist.

"Waah. Did you remodel your house?" He marveled at the beautiful structure in front of him. The colors of the house on the outside are sky blue and white, Fuji's favorite colors. Before, the house was a plain cream color, and he commented on how it looked ugly.

"We paint it especially for you." Ayana smiled brightly as she took Fuji's hand and pulled him inside.

Fuji was happy, because Kuniharu was not as cold as before toward him. The moment Fuji stepped into the house, Kuniharu insisted on tending to Fuji every second. Everything was well, not only were everyone nice to him, they also spoiled him to the last bit. He got anything he asked for. He even got his own room decorated fully loaded with cacti of all sorts. Not one looks a like; they all looked different and Fuji loved them. In the morning, he has Kunikazu cared for him. In the afternoon, he has Ayana cared for him. In the evening, he has Kuniharu cared for him. And at night, he has Tezuka. His life was bliss.

Mood swing was common for all pregnant women, but in Fuji's case, it's more like emotionally erratic in character. Fuji's mood was getting more and more unstable by the time his belly was fully visible to everyone as pregnancy.

As luck wasn't on Ayana's side, Tezuka had to go oversea for a business trip that lasted for a week. Fuji became harder to control because Fuji only listen to every reason Tezuka says and comply to whatever Tezuka asks. That night, he slept alone in his and Tezuka's bedroom.

As morning came, Fuji felt somewhat craving for his favorite food, wasabi. Yes, his favorite food. He could eat it like smashed potatoes. To say the least, Fuji was very obedient and listened to Ayana's advice as what to eat and what not to eat; wasabi was one of them that she told him to stay most away from. But, just this morning, he wanted wasabi really bad. It was around 10 am when he woke up and found himself in the kitchen finding wasabi. He frowned as he looked from cabinet to cabinet for his food, but to no avail, the thing was no where to be found.

Hearing noises in the kitchen, Ayana left her tailoring room with curiosity on her face. She walked to the kitchen quickly only to find Fuji standing on a chair trying to reach for the highest cabinet that she knows fully well it only contain wine glasses.

"Syusuke! What are you doing up there?" Surprised at Ayana's shout, Fuji stumbled a little on the chair. Ayana's eyes widened with fear at the sight in front of her, she quickly ran over and helped him down. "What were you doing up there? Do you know that it's dangerous!?" Ayana tried to shake some fear into Fuji as she reprimands him.

"I was trying to look for wasabi!" Fuji pouted, un-wavered at Ayana's voice.

Her eyes twitch in frustration. "I told you wasabi is bad for your body right now. Why can't you listen to me?" Seeing how Fuji's is not affected with her loud voice, she softened her gesture. "Would Syusuke be good and listen to Ayana-san and stay away from wasabi?" Her expression resembled a mother trying to coax her son.

"But I want to eat wasabi." Fuji whined stubbornly.

Ayana sighed; somehow it felt like de ja vu. "I threw them all out long ago." Ayana said. Fuji's eyes widened with incredulity.

"Can't you buy me some more?" Fuji asked pleadingly with puppy eyes.

"No." She said firmly.

"Then, can you ask Haru-san to buy some on his way home later?" Fuji's smiled broadly.

Seeing Fuji wouldn't stop bothering her, she lied and nodded.

"Yay!" Fuji jumped in joy like a little kid. Then, he stopped abruptly and turned to Ayana. "Could you call and tell him now? You might forget to later on." He ran over to the counter and grabbed the phone. He pushed some buttons and gave it to Ayana, who just looked tiredly at him.

"Hello, dear." Ayana said weakly into the phone. "Ah, Syusuke wants you to stop by the market later and buy some wasabi for him." There were some disagreeing sound coming from the speaker but Ayana disregard them and hung up. "Okay, now rest assures." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Ayana-san." Fuji hugged her quickly and ran out of the kitchen.

Ayana shook her head and pushed the redial button. "Haru dear? Yeah, don't buy the wasabi. I was kidding. Alright, see you later then." She ended the call and left the kitchen.

Kuniharu went home at the same time as usual that day. As he stepped through the door, a figure approached him swiftly only to stop right in front of him, which took him back slightly. "Syu-Syusuke." His mouth twitched.

"Did you buy it? Did you buy it?" Fuji's eyes were opened and lit up brightly.

"I forgot." Kuniharu lied weakly.

Fuji's smile turned into a frown as he glared at the older man. "I want my wasabi."

Kuniharu rubbed his head in frustration and walked past Fuji. "You can't have wasabi when you're pregnant, Syusuke."

Fuji deliberately followed closely behind him and nagged. "Who says I can't? Wasabi can't harm anyone."

Kuniharu turned around and stopped Fuji right in his track. "It doesn't if you don't turn it into food. And it is definitely not good for the babies." Kuniharu tried in vain to shrug Fuji off.

"Then I don't want the babies anymore!" Fuji announced tenaciously as he cross his arms across his chest.

"You can't do that." Kuniharu said.

"Yes, I can. The babies are in MY stomach." Fuji yelled as.

"Tsk. Then I have no choice but to have Kunimitsu married off to a lady." Kuniharu smirked. The table has turned. Now, Fuji is the one frowning.

"You're mean." Fuji murmured as he sneaked a glare at Kuniharu.

"Well, you are just being unreasonable. You couldn't even take care of your babies even when they're inside you." Kuniharu reprimanded louder than he expected. "Stop acting like a child."

However, his face began to soften when Fuji started to whimper in front of him. Seconds later, a whimper becomes a wail. Fuji slid himself onto the floor and sat there bawling uncontrollably.

"Wait, wait. Don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Kuniharu said quickly to pacify the boy in front of him. But Fuji didn't stop.

"Haru! What did you do to Syusuke?" Ayana angrily strolled to the two and pulled Fuji into a hug.

"I didn't do anything." He defended.

"He yelled at me." Fuji stopped to talk and continued on crying after he finished.

"Hush, hush, sweetie." Ayana said gently as she rubbed his back. "Haru, apologize to him!" She yelled at her husband.

Kuniharu stood uneasily. Hesitation was written all over his face.

Kuniharu sighed heavily. "Fine...sorry."

Fuji's cry didn't waver at all as he saw Kuniharu was reluctant in his voice. "Fine, fine." Kuniharu waved his hands in surrender. "How about this, I'll get you anything you want if you stop crying." He offered. Much to his surprised, Fuji stopped and looked at him with adorable eyes.

"Really?" Fuji asked softly between his hiccups.

"Yes." Kuniharu pet Fuji's head and smiled. "Really."

He wiped his tears away with his arms and smiled brightly. "Then, can you carry me to bed and tuck me in?" Fuji flung his arms out, waiting to be carried.

Kuniharu twitched, not because he couldn't carry the boy because Fuji is even smaller than Ayana who is already small compared to himself. Ayana shot him a sharp look after seeing Kuniharu hesitating to pick the boy up. Kuniharu grumbled and picked him up in bridal style.

"Yay. Haru-san do love me." He snuggled closer to Kuniharu's chest.

Ayana chuckled lightly as Kuniharu disappeared up the stairs. It turned out to be a long night for Kuniharu. He had to stay there and told Fuji bed time stories until he falls asleep. Unfortunately, Fuji didn't go to sleep after 2 hours of Kuniharu's unanimated story-telling voice.

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning came as usual; Kuniharu went to his company early in the morning and Ayana only woke up at 9 to prepare for lunch

The next morning came as usual; Kuniharu went to his company early in the morning and Ayana woke up at 9 to prepare for another day. It is another day without Tezuka at Fuji's expense. After finishing cooking, Ayana brought up a portion for Kunikazu upstairs; he always eats lunch and dinner in his room. When Ayana was on her way downstairs, she passed by her son's room and knocked on the door.

"Syusuke." No sound came from behind the door, so she knocked again. "Syusuke." Curious, she twisted the door knob and let herself in slowly. "Syusuke! What are you doing?" She found Fuji standing in front of the closet mirror oblivious to the intrusion.

Fuji was surprised by her voice; he turned around and greeted Ayana with a merry face. "Ayana-san! Good Morning."

Ayana smiled sweetly in return. "Good morning to you too, Syusuke-chan!"She likes his jubilant personality; it makes the whole house livelier since the men in her family rarely smile. "Care to tell me what you are doing standing in front of the mirror?"

Fuji turned back to the mirror and turned from side to side as if modeling. Instead of answering her question, he asked, "Ayana-san, do I look fat?" He pouted while rubbing his stomach as he look down at it.

Ayana smiled confusingly. "Oh? Let me see." She turned him around so she could look at him better from all sides. She tabbed her chin with her index finger in contemplation. "Nope, I don't think so." She said unsurely.

"Are you sure? I feel really really fat." He turned back to the mirror to examine himself.

"If you mean your belly, then of course." Ayana smiled lightheartedly. "You're supposed to look like that Syusuke-chan. You're not fat; your belly just happened to grow since you're pregnant." She patted his head lightly with a grin on her face.

"But, I don't like it. I've never been this fat before." He sulked. Fuji has always been in a good shape despite what and how much he eats. His figure right now is just unpleasant for him.

"It's not your fat; it's your babies. It's big since you eat twice what you eat normally because your babies need to be fed." She consoled him. "You'll get use to it!" She said and took his left hand into her right. "Come on, lunch is waiting." Fuji decided to drop the topic because his stomach was growling. He nodded and Ayana led him downstairs into the kitchen.

"Mhm, maybe…I should go on a diet." Sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, he looked at the plate in front of him uninterestingly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Syusuke. Your babies won't grow if there's not enough food inside you." She was surprised at Fuji's announcement. Who in the world would go on a diet when they're pregnant?

"That's my point!" His face lit up as he looked at her. "I won't get fat if they don't grow." He looked down to his stomach and patted it gently.

Ayana's eyebrow twitched and chuckled nervously. _What's this child thinking? _She wanted to reprimand him, but decided it would be best not to. She just needed to get him to eat right now. "Uhm, maybe you can do that later. But right now, we need to eat. Aren't you hungry?"

Fuji grinned widely like a child hungry for food. "Yeah, I'll do that later. My stomach is growling." He dug in his food. Whether Fuji knew it or not, he ate double of the amount he originally eats.

Ayana looked at Fuji eating genially and smiled. _Maybe he was just having a bluff thought at the moment._ After lunch, Ayana cleaned up the kitchen and retreated to her room to continue working on a dress she designed. As for Fuji, who knows where he was or what he was doing. But, it was peaceful at home, and Ayana thank Kami-sama for that.

Kuniharu came home from work around 7 pm. Ayana was once again busying herself in the kitchen preparing dinner. She had already brought her Kunikazu his dinner. Next, she called Kuniharu and Fuji to the kitchen for their nightly meal.

"Hello, Haru-san." Fuji greeted at the man jovially as he sat himself on then man's left. They just switched from a quadrangle table to a round one for Fuji's safety against the pointed angles.

Kuniharu just grunted in return, could be taken as a hello in return.

They ate silently for a while when Fuji declared he finished eating after a few bites.

"Is that all?" Kuniharu asked, jerking his left eye upward.

Fuji nodded happily. "Yup! Do you want to hear why?" Fuji spoke faintly while leaning toward the man as if he's going to tell him his secret. The man continued to look at Fuji confusingly. Then, Fuji leaned in closer to the man's ear and whispered slowly. "I'm on a diet." He pulled away and grinned.

Kuniharu looked over to his wife who has sweat drops on her forehead as she chuckled nervously while trying to eat her food indifferently. Kuniharu turned his gaze back to the boy, staring at him grimly. "What did you say?"

"I'm. On. A. Diet." Fuji responded playfully.

"You are going to eat more than that, and you are not going to starve your babies." He bellowed attempting to scare the little boy, but unfortunately Fuji wasn't affected a bit.

Instead, Fuji put on an annoyed expression, like a kid throwing a tantrum. "No!" He said stubbornly with his arms crossed in front of him and turned his face away from the man's stare. "You can't make me!"

Kuniharu twitched in annoyance. _Him and his stubbornness. _"I'm going to force food down your throat if I have to. Now eat!" He demanded, but Fuji didn't flinch. Kuniharu couldn't help but act harshly toward the boy since Fuji made him read bedtime stories to a grown adult. Not to mention, Kuniharu have never read bedtime stories to anyone before, not even to his own son.

Fuji whipped his head around and glared at the man. "You can't do that! You can't make me fat!" He yelled with his childish voice.

_Oh, so that's how it is. _Kuniharu thought. "You're supposed to look that way when you're pregnant." He explained stoically. "You don't look half bad with that protruding stomach of yours." He added sternly. "Don't make it a big deal."

"Why don't you try it then! Get pregnant and see how you look like!" Fuji shouted and made the man twitched harder.

_This kid is absurd. _Kuniharu looked irritated. "You're behaving unreasonably!" He bellowed coldly, which Fuji flinched slightly.

Slowly, Fuji attempted to move out of the man's stare, but it kept following his movement. "Where are you going!?" He glared at the boy's every obvious action.

"I'm going to bed." Fuji said a softly. He was about to dash out of the kitchen when Kuniharu stood up quickly and darted over to block the exit.

"You are going no where unless you finish your food." Kuniharu approached Fuji slowly as he backed up.

On instinct, Fuji ran away from the man to stand behind Ayana. "No!" He shouted. Now, Kuniharu is chasing Fuji around the table with Ayana sitting at the table eating obliviously of what's going on around her. By now, she is used to Kuniharu and Fuji's nuisance.

"Come here!" Kuniharu demanded. They stood directly in front of each other, but a table away.

Suddenly, Kunikazu appeared from the doorway. Kuniharu stopped the chase and fixed his clothes. Meanwhile, Fuji ran over to the old man happily. "Oji-san!" He hugged the old man tightly from behind.

Kunikazu smiled and patted Fuji's arms. He likes Fuji's affection. He looked over to his son who has an irritation expression on his face. "What happened?" He asked his son sternly.

Kuniharu shifted his glasses and began. "Syusuke--"

Fuji cut him off with a fake, sad tone. "Oji-san, Haru-san was being mean to me again." He whined while stepping himself to stand in front of the old man and pointed to his throat. "He wanted to force food down my throat."

"Is that true?" Kunikazu asked his son frigidly.

"Yes, I mean. No. He wouldn't eat and said he'd go on a diet." Kuniharu explained tiredly.

"I didn't not eat." Fuji defended and glared at Kuniharu. Then, he turned back to Kunikazu switching to his angelic face. "He threatened to stuff me like a turkey."

_You little devil! _Kuniharu thought angrily.

"Well, how much did you eat?" Kunikazu asked Fuji kindly.

Fuji thought for a while then spoke up. He wrung his hand out with all five fingers dangling freely. "5 bites." He said proudly.

"See what I mean?" Kuniharu sighed exasperatedly.

Kunikazu cleared his throat, understanding Kuniharu's outrage. He turned to Fuji and compromised. "How about this: If you eat a full meal, then I'll punish him for you." Kunikazu was aware of Fuji's sadistic side, but he wouldn't want to go on that side for many reasons; although, he does like the boy's nature very much. He would rather sacrifice his son for his precious son in law.

Fuji pouted while contemplating if it's a good deal. Then, he asked charily. "What kind of punishment?"

"Hm…Ah. The more you eat, the lesser Haru will eat." He smiled satisfyingly as Fuji's face lit up.

"Really? Does that mean if I eat a whole meal, then Haru-san cannot eat?" Fuji asked jubilantly and Kunikazu nodded. Fuji turned to Kuniharu and smirked mischievously.

_You little devil. _Kuniharu repeated it over and over in his head as he glared at Fuji.

Ayana got Fuji more food who ate it satisfyingly, forgetting all about his diet. Kuniharu just sat there glaring at the boy grimly as he could not eat.

After dinner, everyone retreated to their own rooms. Ayana sat in front of her desk mirror, applying night lotion to her face while Kuniharu sat on the bed watching news on TV.

"Honey, are you hungry?" Ayana asked, looking at her husband in the mirror.

"Hn." Kuniharu grunted with a slight annoyance on his face.

"You should know better about handling Syusuke. Are you aware that father has his back" She asked as if giving him a lesson.

"I don't see how anyone likes the little sadist." Kuniharu scowled.

Ayana chuckled. "He may be sadistic, but it's very nice to be around him. You should try and be nice to him."

Kuniharu scoffed at the remark. "Hmph." He didn't forget what Fuji made him do yesterday. Two people he didn't want to displease most are his father and his wife. And, both of them suggested he should submit to the little devil. In no way a prideful man like himself do that.

Finishing smearing the lotion on her face, she stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm going to get you something to eat." With that, she closed the door behind her.

o0o0o0o0o

The fourth day of Tezuka's absence, more problems starts to brew; only, today is a little different.

Fuji stirred on his bed, rolling from side to side uncomfortably. Of course, he was careful with the bulk in his belly. Somehow, this morning doesn't stimulate his jolliness like the usual days. He sighed heavily and sat up, resting his head against the headboard.

Gallingly, he got off the bed and brushed his teeth. He came down the stairs noisily stomping on the hard wood. He went to the living room and sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV irritatingly.

Ayana was sitting in her tailoring room. When she heard the noise, she walked out of her room and made her way to where the noise disappeared to. She came to the living room and saw Fuji curling up on the sofa, flipping through the channels swiftly.

She approached him with her usual smile. "Good morning Syusuke." She pecked him on the side of his forehead. "What's wrong?" She flopped herself on the sofa next to Fuji.

"Nothing. I don't like the weather today." Ayana looked at him unbelievingly. Fuji saw this and sighed again for the million times since he woke up. "I miss Mitsu." Fuji answered softly and sadly. He put the remote control down and buried his face in between his arms.

Ayana smiled affectionately at him. "Me too." She pulled him into an embrace and stroked his hair softly. "Don't worry; he'll be home in 3 days. Hm?"

"Are you sure?" Fuji looked up at Ayana with glassy eyes, then it turned dull by the second. "He hasn't called me yet."

"He's probably busy." Ayana tried to console him. "This is his first business trip oversea, and he has a lot to do. It must have tired him out, so he couldn't call."

Fuji nodded understandingly. They were quiet for a moment when Fuji jerked his head up quickly. "Ayana-san. What if he forgot about me? I heard there are a lot of beautiful girls over there? What if he found someone he likes and--"

Ayana cut in his ranting, "You know that's not going to happen. I can see that Kunimitsu loves you very much and only you." She assured him.

"Really?" He inquired.

"Yes, really." She said gently. "In fact, why don't you call him right now?" Fuji nodded. Ayana reached over to the phone and gave it to Fuji.

Fuji dialed Tezuka's phone number and waited for the other to pick up. After three rings, someone picked up the phone. _Mitsu. _Fuji was just happy because his call got through.

However, what he heard next shattered his joy. "**Hello, Tezuka'a cell phone. Hikari speaking.**" It was no doubt the voice belonged to a young girl about Fuji's age.

"**Hello?**" The other line said. Fuji wanted to ask who she is, but he was unable to find his voice. Instead, the phone slipped out of his hand as tears forming in his eyes. Seconds later, the phone line went dead.

"Syusuke. What happened?" Ayana inquired gently as she wiped away Fuji's tears.

"You lie to me! Mitsu is with a girl!" Fuji shouted.

"Wha--!" She was slightly taken back by Fuji's voice.

Fuji dashed out of the room and ran to his room. Ayana winced as she heard the door slammed shut. She sat there for a moment, listening to whatever to come next, but nothing did. It was silent after that.

o0o0o0o0o

"Ah, Tezuka." Hikari said as she slid Tezuka's cell phone shut and put it on the table in front of her.

Tezuka just entered the room and looked at her a bit before moving into the chair opposite of Hikari. "Did someone call?" He asked as he looked through the folders on his desk.

"Yea." Hikari replied nonchalantly.

Tezuka looked over to his cell phone and sighed. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" It was a call from home.

"**Kuni**!" Ayana exclaimed in a rather odd tone.

"Is something wrong, mother?" Tezuka inquired, wondering if something is really wrong by the worry tone of his mother's voice.

"**Nothing really. Are you busy?**" Ayana said.

"No, not really." Tezuka replied. "I can talk."

"**Ah, who picked up your phone earlier?**" Ayana asked perplexingly.

Tezuka eyebrow elevated as he shifted his gaze to look at Hikari. "Ah, my assistant, Hikari. Why?"

"**Oh dear. Syusuke called earlier and she picked it up. Now he's mistaken she's your new lover.**" Ayana said with relief in her voice as she let out a soft sigh.

"Syusuke? Is everything alright?" Tezuka's eyebrows knitted together, forming a frown on his stoic face.

"**Now it will be. You should call him later though. He seems upset by it.**" Ayana said.

"Yes, mother." Tezuka complied. "I'll do that. Good-Bye." He hung up.

"Did something happen at home?" Hikari probed inquisitively. "Was it your wife who called earlier?"

Tezuka grunted and continued with his paper work, letting Kikari's words slip by his ears like passing wind. Hikari has been working as Tezuka's assistant for almost two years now. She knew Tezua's nature fully well to not inquire any further if Tezuka refuse to speak more than a grunt, and it is most of the time that will happen.

o0o0o0o0o

Ayana thought it would be fine as long as Fuji didn't make any more commotion to disturb the quietness around the house. Fuji's mood swing is imperceptible, one day he is light as air and another day heavy as pure iron. It was another 2 hours that Fuji was serenely calm. Ayana checked on him earlier, and found him asleep on the bed in his and Tezuka's room. It is approaching noon and Ayana is in the kitchen preparing lunch as usual. Her peace was only disturbed by a shattering sound coming from upstairs.

_Syusuke._ Ayana immediately turned off the cooking stove and ran upstairs. "Syusuke?" She quickly opened the door to Fuji's room, only to gasp at the mess in front of her. "Sweetie, are you alright?" Ayana ran over to Fuji who is kneeling on the floor touching the broken picture frame that he swooped down earlier from the table along with some books, papers, pens cup, and a vase with freshly cut flower.

Fuji perked up absently to look at Ayana. He said nothing and stood up to walk out of the room. Ayana turned back to the mess and started to organize the books, papers, and pens. She left the broken vase and frame on the floor to clean it later. Ayana hurried out to see Fuji in the hallway staring at the phone on a table stand as if to kill. She approached him and placed a hand on his arm. "Look at me." Ayana said softly, and Fuji obeyed. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Fuji replied coldly and turned away to walk down the stair with Ayana trailing behind soon after.

Fuji stopped at the base of the stair case and turned to the table beside it with an antique vase on it. Absentmindedly in a smooth motion, he slapped the vase off the table with a loud crash soon followed. All in the while, Fuji remained an unexciting face.

"Syusuke!" Ayana said louder than she intended, which startled Fuji from his dazed. She sighed heavily when Fuji looked up at her innocently. "It was a misunderstanding really. Kuni didn't cheat on you. It was his assistant who picked up the phone and no one else." Ayana explained it to him.

"Really!?" Fuji's face lit up.

Ayana smiled brightly. "Yes, really. Now should we eat lunch?"

Fuji nodded happily and stood up to join Ayana.

The front door flung open harshly, stopping Fuji and Ayana in their track only to see a fuming Kuniharu at the doorway. His hair was messy and faces red.

"Hi dear, you are home early today?" Ayana said nervously at the approaching man.

"Hn." Kuniharu stopped in front of the broken vase and beamed callously at Fuji, who was taken back slightly. "Did you break this?" Kuniharu asked grimly with his deep voice.

"H-Hai." Fuji gulped.

"It was an accident." Ayana piped in.

"You shouldn't spoil him too much!" He growled at Ayana, the turned to Fuji. "And you, stop acting like a kid! Grow up and control your behaviors!" Kunihary basically yelled at him. "Don't think you can do whatever you want in this house just because you're pregnant!"

"Why are you yelling at me!? If you hate me that much, then why didn't you tell me earlier so I can abort the babies!?" Fuji shouted back angrily as tears running down his pale cheeks. "That way I won't be a thorn in your eyes!"

"Oh dear." Ayana pulled Fuji close to her chest as he sob, stroking his hair lightly. She glared at her husband before hushing Fuji to the living room, leaving him standing dumbfounded at Fuji's response.

"I'm sure Haru didn't mean that." She comforted him as they sit down on the couch. Fuji remained silent while sobbing in her arms.

Minutes later, Kuniharu entered the living room and knelt down on the floor in front of Fuji. "Look, Syusuke, I'm sorry. There's been a lot of trouble at work lately. And I guess the stress affects my mood." Fuji reached up and wiped his tears away the back of his hand. Kuniharu moved to sit beside him.

"What happened at work?" Fuji asked softly between his hiccups.

"Well, you know how our company lost an enormous amount of money some months back then?" Fuji nodded and Kuniharu continued. His voice wasn't strained or harsh, just at the right pitch where one could consider pleasant to listen to. "The culprit is my right-hand man. I was disappointed and angry, at the same time, because he absconded, so I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Fuji smiled gently at Kuniharu.

Kuniharu smiled back at the boy. "I don't hate you at all."

Unfortunately for Kuniharu, Fuji's sadistic side kicked in. "Really? Then, does that mean you're going to read me bedtime stories again or--"

"Don't push it." Kuniharu said sternly, stopping Fuji's jovial streak.

Fuji pouted cutely. "Okay, I think we've delayed lunch long enough." Ayana said as she stood up gesturing for them to follow her.

Their lunch was decent, no tension like the many other times before. After lunch, Fuji helped Ayana wash the dishes and clean up the mess. Kuniharu didn't stick around because he needed to go back to his company.

AN: SOrry for the late update. I have finals this week along with a few of papers due.


	11. Chapter 11

There was never a time in his life that Fuji has nothing to do; he always have something to do despite the lack of resources

Fuji just finished watering his cacti in his gallery; it's what he does every morning after he woke up. Stepping out the room, he looked around the hallway with a tint of curiosity on his face. He was definitely bored. His gaze stopped at a burgundy wooden door at the end of the hallway on the opposite wall. Closing the door of his gallery, he made his way to that door. Standing in front of it, he stared at the unique carving door, as if it was an ancient artwork. The carving was very intricate and very ragged, very homemade-like. He has never been inside this room before despite he has been to every spot in this house since he moved in.

Fuji didn't bother to knock and proceeded to twist the door knob to let himself in slowly. He popped his head in first to scan the room with his bright ocean-blue orbs. The room was dark, but the atmosphere was very light. His orbs stopped at two figures at a table by the window. Abruptly, their heads turned around to the creak of the door hinges when it opened.

"Syusuke, come on in!" Ayana invited lively as she waved him in with her hand.

Fuji smiled and stepped forward. "Oji-san. Ayana-san. What are you doing?" He hovered over the bonsai on the table with his eyes opened with interest.

"Your Oji-san is chipping up Marilyn." Ayana replied.

"Marilyn?" Fuji looked at Ayana confusingly.

"That's the name I gave this little thing." Kunikazu said as he continued to snip off the out-of-place leaves and branches. "What do you think?"

"Oh. Marilyn is a nice name. I have names for all of my cacti too." Fuji said cheerfully. "Demo, why is it so leafy? It's so much that I can't see its branches." Fuji looked at the bonsai distastefully.

"It's supposed to be like that, sweetie. Bonsai are miniature trees and trees have lots of leaves." Ayana explained.

"Oh." Fuji cooed. "Well, I don't think Marilyn looks good like that, the leaves make it ugly." He smiled mischievously. "Why don't we shave it?" He suggested innocently. "Like my cacti. They don't have any leaves at all."

Ayana and Kunikazu looked at the boy incredulously with sweat drops on their faces. "That's--"

Fuji cut Ayana off quickly. "Here. I'll do it for you." He snatched the clipper from Kunikazu swiftly and moved it in toward the poor bonsai.

"Whah!!" Ayana yelled as she quickly pulled Fuji away by his arm while Kunikazu pulled his bonsai closer to him, to safety.

"I'm just going to make it look better." He whined as he reached out for the bonsai with his unrestrained arm.

"I…I'll take care of that." Kunikazu stared at the boy in front of him with a supposed frustration on his face, but his stern expression covered it up well.

"That's right, sweetie. Why don't we bake cookies together? Kunimitsu is coming home today. I'm sure he would love to eat your baking." Ayana said suggestively as she tried to pry the clipper from Fuji's grip.

"But I want to cut it." Fuji pouted before giving in to Ayana reluctantly.

After they left Kunikazu's room, he immediately goes to find a hiding spot from Fuji's grasp. He knew the boy is good at picking locks, so locking his room is not an option. After thinking for a while, he thought the best place to hide it is in Fuji's gallery.

It was after two hours that Ayana and Fuji finished baking. He didn't waste anytime to look for the bonsai. As expected by Kunikazu, Fuji didn't go into his gallery, but to every other places in the house.

Kunikazu was taking a stroll in his garden when a loud voice disrupted his peace.

"Oji-san! Oji-san! Someone took Marilyn. I can't find her anywhere." Fuji exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Oh? But I left her in my room on the table." Kunikazu said calmly, but not showing that he expected it to happen.

"She's not there!" Fuji said drastically.

"Why don't you look for her again? You might have missed a place." Kunikazu smiled encouragingly. Fuji sighed frustratingly and went back into the house. Kunikazu stood at his spot contemplating. _Maybe…I should change the location. _He thought and walked back into the house.

The entire day, Fuji and Kunikazu played hide and seek with the poor bonsai. Fuji was a determined seeker; he wasn't a bit tired even though he has searched the whole house 4 times already. It couldn't be helped that Kunikazu's anxiety level has risen unexpectedly high that day. Good thing it was only happening once in a life time.

Fuji was still on his searching spree, but only stopped to stand in front of the main door, thinking where the bonsai could be this time. He was sure that the bonsai has legs to be running from him. Suddenly, his train of thought was disrupted by the turning of the door knob. He turned around and a surprised expression mounted his face. "Mitsu!" Fuji exclaimed as he launched himself at Tezuka.

"Hello Syusuke." Tezuka whispered seductively into Fuji's ear which made him giggled. "Careful with the kids." His hands were on Fuji's hips, keeping the shorter lad's belly at a safe distance. He bent down and nuzzled a soft kiss on Fuji's silky brown hair.

"I missed you." Fuji said softly as he tiptoed up and gave Tezuka a light kiss on his lips.

"Hn." Tezuka smiled. "You didn't create any trouble when I was gone, right?"

Fuji pouted. "Of course! I was fully behaved." He punched Tezuka lightly on his chest playfully.

From the kitchen, Ayana stepped out to greet her son. "Okaeri, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka approached her with Fuji in his arm, which is hanging around Fuji's waist. "Hello, mother." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Hm. Why don't you help Kunimitsu wash up, Syusuke?" Ayana said to Fuji.

"Hai!" Fuji replied cheerfully. "I'll help him get clean." He smiled then pulled Tezuka up the stairs energetically.

"Syusuke, can you start the water for me while I see my grandfather?" Tezuka asked, in a commanding tone yet sweet, as he tugged Fuji into their room. Fuji nodded compliantly and made his way into their bathroom that's inside their bedroom.

o0o0o0o0o

Since the day that Tezuka came home from his first business trip, Fuji was more tamed and didn't do things recklessly often. It has been another 2 months since that time, which meant Fuji is 6 months pregnant. He is another step closer to experience the pain of laboring, yet he never thought about it. In his head, all he thinks about what he's going to do at this current day.

Fuji has grown his hair to pass his shoulders. More than ever, he loked more feminine with the addition of a bulging belly housing two fetuses.

Tezuka and Kuniharu have always been busy with the company; since, they lost an incredible sum of money. They worked hard to gain back what they've lost. However, the man responsible for this mishap was never caught. He was untraceable, perhaps he has gone into hiding out of country; no one knows.

It was a fine morning in April. As usual, Tezuka and Kuniharu were off to work early in the morning. Today, Fuji was absolutely bored; there was nothing around the house to do anymore because most of his activities were restricted by Tezuka, the only person Fuji would obediently obey. Ayana had gone off to the market to stock up her kitchen.

Insipidly walking around the house, he looked out the window sill in the living room. Outside on the streets were full of blooming sakura trees; white and pink petals flew all over like snow falling down the beautiful clear blue sky. Fuji marveled at the sight, and suddenly decided that he would take a walk in the park nearby. He went to his room and changed into more appropriate clothes. He has to wear a dress now due to the size of his belly, but he didn't mind as long as it feels comfortable to him.

He carefully crossed the streets to get to the park. From inside the sky can't be seen because the lovely pink and white sakura trees covered up the upper world with their overflowing blossoming buds.

_Ne… I wish I have my camera right now. _Fuji thought as he walked into the seemingly cavern-like sakura trees. There were a few elders strolling along the walkway for morning exercises as well as some young adults and children.

Looking over to the water lily and lotus pond, he saw an old woman sitting on the edge of the pond with a long stick in her hand, tumbling like she is reaching out for something. Curiously, Fuji walked over and stood beside her. "Good Morning! Obaa-san!" Fuji greeted cheerfully.

The old woman stopped whatever she was doing and looked up to see an angelic face looking down at her. She smiled brightly and greeted back. "Good morning to you too, Miss!"

"I hope I'm not bothering you." Fuji asked softly.

"Oh no." She said and patted on the ground with her free hand at a spot next to her. "Sit down." She invited.

Fuji gladly accepted and sat down slowly. "What are you doing?" Fuji inquired once he settled down comfortably.

"Have you eaten the lotus seeds before?" The old woman asked as she tried to pull in a white flower on the pond's surface.

"Nope. I didn't know it is edible." Fuji replied. The woman has successfully reeled in the lotus flower.

"Then, you will eat it today. It is very good." She bent down to pick up the flower. "This is the seed pod of the lotus flower." She plucked off the petals to show Fuji the green center. She then popped out a seed. Quickly, she peeled off the outer layer of the seed and threw it away. She handed him the white seed inside. "Here, try it."

Fuji gladly accepted and put it in his mouth. "This is good!" Fuji exclaimed as his face brightened up.

"What did I say?" She chuckled lightly and popped out more seeds. This time, Fuji helped peeling the hard layer of the seeds and popped them into his mouth in the process. "How old are your babies?" She asked.

"About 6 months old." Fuji replied courteously.

"Ah, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town?" The old woman asked.

"Well, not really. I moved here 2 months ago. It's just I never leave the house." Fuji answered.

"Oh? Tell me, which house do you live in? I lived in this area for more than 20 years now, so I know most of my neighbors well enough." Her eyes perked up in curiosity. Surely, she hasn't seen any new people moving into this area.

"Well, I'm currently living with my koi and his family. Tezuka Kunimitsu, do you know him?" Fuji said.

"The Tezukas?" She was surprised. Fuji nodded. "I never imagined."

"Why is that?" Fuji asked with a slight confusion in his tone as he tilted his head to one side to look at her.

"He never married, yet he got you pregnant. The Tezuka family was known to be culturally ordered: that means, marriage comes first, babies come afterward." She explained. "Nevertheless, Kunimitsu chose a wonderful person like you." She smiled warmly.

Fuji blushed lightly. "Thank You. Demo, does everyone know this much about him?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Oh no, I was his nanny until he turned 11." She chuckled.

"Ohh." Fuji cooed.

"Looks like we finished it." She gathered up the plant debris and tossed it into the nearby trash can.

Fuji thanked her for her sweet company and made his way out toward a different exist out of the park. As he walked to the park exist, he kept on smiling to himself as pictures of young Tezuka came into his mind, remembering the pictures Ayana showed him a while back.. Even in childhood, Tezuka still possessed a handsome feature.

Fuji was too occupied in his thoughts when air was blocked from his nose by a strong hand covered by a handkerchief from behind him. Fuji couldn't look back to see the owner's face, but he tried to struggle out of the grasp to no avail. Little by little, he felt drowsiness overtake him as he fell into unconsciousness. His cell phone slowly slipped out of his hand, followed by a broken sound.

It was an unusual moment at the time. The streets and the area around them lack the presence of human breath. No one was there to witness anything.

o0o0o0o0o

Ayana just pulled into her estate driveway after her trip to the market. The first thing happened before she goes to the trunk to get the groceries is Kunikazu came running to her. It was the first time ever that she saw his face filled with horror.

"Ayana, Syusuke is gone." Kunikazu said jaggedly, tired from heavy breathing. "I looked for him all over the house, but he was no where."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Ayana started to get nervous as the thought struck her. "He probably got bored and decided to take a walk in the park." She tried to sound convincing with her trembling voice.

"I called many times, but he didn't pick it up." Kunikazu said.

"He would never run away. Father, what if something happened to him?" Ayana grabbed onto Kunikazu's arms tightly with her hands as her breath gets faster while looking at him, hoping he would prove her wrong. But, he didn't.

"Let's go find him." Kunikazu collected himself and walked off to the gate. He didn't know what else to say because he didn't know what happened. That was all he said, and Ayana trailed after him. They went everywhere nearby and asked everyone they saw.

The last place they went to is the park. It was almost noon time, as it was the time less people would come to the park. They searched thoroughly before spotting an old woman sitting by the pond idly.

Ayana quickly approached her. "Reiko-san!" Ayana called out and the old woman looked around.

"Ayana." She smiled and said softly. "What happened?" Her face turned into worries when she saw how frustrated and tired Ayana looked.

"Have you seen a pregnant person with long brown hair?" Ayana didn't want to say boy because it would be awkward, plus Fuji did say he wanted his gender to be kept secret.

Reiko thought for a while before her eyes light up. "Oh yes, I saw her more than half an hour ago."

"Eh? Really? Then, do you know where he goes after that?" Ayana asked, talking faster than usual.

"She said he was going home." Reiko replied.

"That was all?" Ayana inquired hastily.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Reiko asked worryingly.

"Ayana!" Ayana was about to speak up when Kunikazu called out to her from behind.

Kunikazu ran over to her and opened his right hand. "I found this at the east entrance."

"It's…It's Syusuke's cell phone." Ayana said slowly as tears forming in her eyes.

That day, Reiko learned Fuji is a boy and Tezuka's lover. She went home with Ayana, hoping to help in any ways. She didn't despise Fuji's abnormality condition or Tezuka's love preference because she understood them and their relationship.

Kunikazu called Tezuka and Kuniharu as soon as they got home. The two quickly rushed home that day after getting the message. Kuniharu ordered his men to search for Fuji far and wide, while Tezuka searched for his missing lover by foot. Kunikazu got hooked up with his FBI investigator friends to help him look for Fuji. They didn't want to report this to the police because they feared for Fuji's safety in the hands of a perpetrator.

It has been 2 days since Fuji is missing without a trace. Ayana called Fuji's family to let them know, and they rushed to Osaka. No one could do anything except looking for Fuji tiredly.

Tezuka didn't come to work for those days. Every moment, he would go out to look for Fuji. He drove everywhere in the city and looked in every corners, but nothing did he find. Night fell quickly everyday; and every night, he would not eat anything. He would spend his night restlessly blaming himself for not taking good care of his lover.

_Syusuke, please be okay. I promised to give you anything you want, so please come home._ This was one of the rare time when Tezuka would shed a tear drop.

o0o0o0o0o

Tezuka was sleeping at his desk when his dad barged in loudly. "Kunimitsu, get up! Look what I found in front of the door step!"

Tezuka quickly shot up and grabbed the enveloped from Kuniharu's hand. There was nothing on the envelope except for a word: Tezuka. He ripped up the envelope impatiently and read over quickly.

"What does it say?" Kuniharu asked eagerly.

Tezuka handed the letter to his father. "He wants 8 million dollars." He said edgily.

"That bastard!" Kuniharu crunched up the paper and threw it across the room.

"Who?" Ayana asked from the door way.

"The Chief Financial Officer of the company, Daichi Genkou." Kuniharu said impassively.

"Didn't he steal enough from the company? Why did he want to take Syusuke captive?" Ayana asked unbelievably.

"He wants more." Kuniharu said coldly.

"Father, what are you going to do?" Tezuka asked carefully because the sum is close to half of their fortune.

"We have to get Syusuke back safely." Ayana reminded her husband. Knowing him, he wouldn't hand over the money that easily. He would chase the man down personally.

Kuniharu sighed. "I know." He took out his cell phone and dialed. The other line spoke up. "Kajime, I need 8 million dollars by 3 AM." There were more talking from the other line, then Kuniharu finally said before hanging up. "Counterfeit."

Tezuka's eyes opened widely. "You're giving him fake money?" He asked incredulously.

"Fuji would be in danger if Daichi knows!" Ayana said disapprovingly.

"He wouldn't know it in time." Kuniharu said confidently.

"Then, I'll come with you tomorrow." Tezuka said.

"No! He only asked for me, if you come along, Syusuke will be in danger more." Kuniharu objected loudly.

"Fine." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Tezuka complied reluctantly.


	12. Chapter 12

When Fuji woke up, all he could see was darkness enshroud him

Fuji wasn't sure how long it happened; but when he woke up, all he could see was darkness enshrouding him. He could not see where he is at or what is around him. All he knew was that the place is small, like a closet, and his hands were tied up in front of his belly.

"Is anyone out there!?" Fuji yelled, hoping someone would hear him because he was coming close to suffocate in the dark room. He heard rustles from the other side and listened intently. A minute later, the door opened, letting the bright light into the small, dark room. Fuji covered his eyes with his hands as his eyes squinted, trying to get use to the bright light.

"Who are you?" Fuji asked warily as he still couldn't see the person in front of him clearly.

The person's silhouette then bent down to Fuji's eye level. "Finally awake?" The person said sinisterly. He reached out and tipped Fuji's face up to face him with his index finger. "My, Tezuka sure know how to chose his in-law."

Fuji opened his eyes slowly and saw a man of about 40 years of age smirking. "Who are you?" Fuji asked again coldly as he pierced the man with his icy blue orbs.

"I wouldn't be so grouchy if I were you." The man warned as he was slightly taken back by the glare that shot an icy wind down his spine. "And, don't think about escaping or crying out for help." He smirked. "There is no trace of other humans beside us two within 30 miles, so you better be obedient and obey what I say." With that, the man grabbed Fuji's upper arm and lifted him up. He shoved Fuji out of the closet and closed the door. "You'll be out here for now, so I can keep an eye on you." He cut off the rope from Fuji's wrists.

Fuji looked around the area while rubbing his redden wrists. It was just a small wooden house, but like a master bedroom. Beside the window were the bed and a desk at the foot with a gun on it. Looking behind him, there's an empty corner; against both of the meeting walls are two stands with two expensive looking porcelain vases. It seemed like the closet was the only room in this small house.

Fuji watched the man's back as he made his way over to the desk. Fuji didn't know what to do, so he resorted to keep quiet and settled himself farthest away from his kidnapper, that is, the empty corner behind him. The man didn't say anything further. He sat at the desk and started writing. Every 2 minutes, Fuji would see the man get frustrated, crumble up the paper he wrote on, and then toss it to the side.

"Ne, what are you doing?" Fuji asked as he is getting annoyed with the man's frustrating behavior after an hour or so.

Quickly, the man turned around and snapped at Fuji. "Who told you to talk!?"

Fuji frowned. "You should at least tell me why I'm here. I don't have all day to sit around!" At that moment, he totally forgot all about the gun on the desk. "I've never met you nor crossed your path before, so why are you holding me up? Let me go!"

The man's angered face turned into an indifferent one. "Of course not, you're only my toolnto get what I want." He scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked, slightly confused.

"I'm ransoming you for 8 million from Tezuka Kuniharu." The man said lightly. "He has a debt to pay."

Fuji's eyes shot open, quite surprised at the amount and the name mentioned. "What did he do to you?" Fuji inquired curiously.

"Nothing, he just FIRED me." The man said sarcastically and shot a bloody look at Fuji. "And only got my family held by the mafia!"

Fuji thought for a while. "Oh, so you're that person Haru-san was talking about." He looked back at the man and said sharply. "You deserved that, so don't blame him for your family mishap, Daichi-san. You're the one who is in debt."

"I only did what I need to do to support my family." Daichi snorted. "You wouldn't know because you never craved for money like us."

"You're right about that. We never craved, but I do understand your hardship." Fuji said calmly. "Haru-san would've lent you the sum if you've asked him for help in the beginning."

"Bull shit!" Daichi spat. "That old man isn't that generous. 1 million is already difficult, let alone the sum I need."

"That's because you're not pitiful enough. Haru-san said you've been betraying the company since the start. You secretly helped his rival companies stealing pieces of Haru-san sweat." Fuji reprimanded. "You get what you deserve." Daichi's eyebrows furrowed and an agitation expression began to form on his face. Fuji saw this and regretted he started this conversation at all. _Oh. This is bad._

Suddenly, Daichi laughed madly. "You fool." He grinned hideously. "You are in no position to say that. You would be dead by now if it's not for the ransom."

"You're a fiend. Living off of people's sweat and in turn, you threatened them more!" Fuji said angrily, though he was quite freaked out with the laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if you are the murderer of your family."

"What the FUCK did you just say!?" Daichi lashed out angrily as he picked up the gun quickly and shoot at the vase near Fuji's right.

He instinctively swayed to his left to avoid the blast's effects as much as possible. "AHHHH!" Fuji screamed, covering his ears with his hands, as his heart beats doubled. His body was curled up, legs brought up toward his body to protect from flying shards of broken porcelain vase. Inevitable tears started to trickle down his pale cheeks as he tried to slow down his heart beats.

"Tsk." Daichi smirked evilly. "And you were so brave earlier. I just tried to scare you and you almost die from the fright."

_Bastard! _Fuji thought grimly as the lifted his eyes to glare at the man.

"Don't make another sound or I'll send you and your babies to hell!" Daichi said sickly and turned back to the table. He resumed writing.

Fuji's face scrunched in anger, half of it because Daichi just threatened his babies and the other half at Kuniharu for putting him in this position of a hostage. Letting out a heavy sigh, he decided to sleep to prevent his ego from spurting into reckless action again.

Fuji didn't know how long he has slept, but he only came into consciousness when his stomach growled. He remembered the last time he eats was when he ate the lotus seeds at the park. He lost the time ever since he came to, in the closet. Guessing how empty his stomach is craving for food, due to the babies' thrusts, it probably has been over a day since he's kidnapped.

Now, is night time, the dark sky in between the window's crack said so; his second night at this man's hideout. Although Fuji is slightly scared that Daichi would lash out at him if he speaks up, but Fuji had no choice. He can't have his babies starve.

"Daichi-san." Fuji said softly, but the man seemed to not hear anything. So, he tried again.

"Daichi-san." This time, his voice was a tad louder, but still no response.

Fuji gulped before calling out once more. "Dai--"

The man cut off Fuji angrily with a loud bang that breaks the other vase on Fuji's left. Fuji screamed, frightened by the loud noise. "Didn't I tell you to keep quiet!? One more and the bullet go to your head." Daichi warned.

The man shuffled on his desk for a while before he stood up. Fuji watched his every movement. The man walked over to the clothes rack and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Wait." Fuji called out and stopped the man on his step. He knew it was not wise, but it's for the babies' sakes.

"What?" Daichi glared at Fuji.

"Can you come back with some food?" Fuji asked nicely with a serene smile plastered on his pale face. "My babies need to live." His voice was strained.

Daichi didn't say anything and continued out. He slammed the door shut which made Fuji flinch.

Fuji sighed and whispered softly to his stomach. "I guess you have to hang in there 'til we get out, hm?" He smiled and rubbed his belly.

o0o0o0o0o

After Daichi got inside his car, he sighed tiredly then rubbed his hair in frustration. "Let's see…right now is 10:45…" He glanced at the clock and murmured to himself. "Good time." He smiled and drove off.

About an hour later, Daichi arrived at his destination: the Tezuka grand estate. He looked around the area before climbing over the bushes to get into the front lawn. The gate was too high for him, plus there are security alarms installed along the metal gate. Succeeded, he slithered across the yard quietly along the bushes. The estate was dark and quiet; it seemed like everyone went to sleep.

Daichi walked up the staircase warily. Reaching the top, he took an envelop from his jacket pocket and placed it under the mat, but not entirely to make sure the wind won't blow it away, enough so that no one will miss it.

Then, he got out of the estate property and back into his car. He grinned victoriously before driving off. When driving past a small fast-food franchise, thoughts of Fuji's words came into his mind. He stopped his car along the curb and sat still in his seat contemplating.

Daichi let out a small tired sigh. _Tori wouldn't want our son to be starved. _He thought about his wife and their son inside of her. After he got fire, his wife was taken away from their home before he reaches their house. And it has been more than two months since he last seen them. All of the while he had to find enough money to trade for his wife. _No harm feeding her. She's just like Tori, an innocent soul. _(AN: Daichi doesn't know Fuji's a male)

After a few minutes, he stepped out of the car and headed to the food store; after that, he droved back to his hideout. The road he traveled was indeed a remote dirt highway. There were no houses; just trees and shrubs spreading about the dry dirt land.

Fuji was asleep when Daichi stepped into the house. He was curl up in the corner, avoiding the broken shards that surrounded him. Daichi hesitated, and then walked over to Fuji. He kicked Fuji lightly at his shoes. "Hey, wake up!" He called rudely.

Fuji slept the whole time since Daichi left, partly because he was too weak to stay up. His eyes fluttered open slowly to adjust to the light before looking up at Daichi. "What is it?" Fuji asked softly, since his mouth was dry from the lack of water.

Without saying anything, Daichi threw a paper bag at Fuji and walked back to his desk. A confused expression masked Fuji's eyes. He curiously opened the bag slowly. Then, a smile crept to his face once he saw its contents. Fuji looked over at Daichi's back and said softly. "Thank You." Then, he began to eat.

Fuji felt much better when morning came. The food gave him a bit of energy to stand up from his uncomfortable position. It was yet another day of his captive, and he doesn't know when he'd be free.

Looking over the bed, Daichi was still sleeping. He still needs to stay strong. A small sad smile appeared on his face. _I miss you. Mitsu, please come and save me. I want to go home. _Tears trickled down his solemn face. _We want to go home. _

o0o0o0o0o

Tezuka didn't know what he should do since they received the letter. He was now sitting in the living room, while waiting for Fuji's family to come. He heard the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ayana called out and went to get the door.

"Hello Ayana." Yoshiko greeted gently, there wasn't much enthusiasm in her voice.

Ayana reached out and hugged Yoshiko. "Hi there. How are you all?" She asked looking at Yuuta, Yumiko, and Fuji's dad while separating from Yoshiko.

"We're doing fine." Yoshiko replied for her family curtly.

"Please, come in." Ayana invited them into her house and lead them to the living room.

They were greeted by Tezuka at the living room doorway. "Fuji-san. Ayana-san." He said politely with his head bowed a little.

They all settled in the living room, except Ayana who went to get some tea with Yumiko's help.

"We received a letter from the kidnapper early this morning." Tezuka said in a serious tone.

"What does it say?" Yuuta asked impatiently.

"He wants a ransom for Fuji. 8 million." Tezuka looked straight at Fuji's dad surprised eyes.

"Do you have a plan?" Fuji's dad asked warily.

"Of course, we have to give in to him…for Syusuke's safety." Tezuka said honestly. "Other than that…"

"We'll help." Yoshiko chimed in. "Syusuke's also our son. We have to take part in this trade." Fuji's dad nodded in agreement.

"No." Yoshiko and Fuji's dad looked at Tezuka confusingly. "I mean, it is our fault that this happened. We should take full responsibility of it. Please, let us solve this." Tezuka said quickly.

"In that case, we'll leave Syusuke in your hand once again." After some thoughts, Yoshiko spoke candidly, squeezing gently at her husband's hand.

That day, Fuji's family took a full day off of their work. They waited patiently until night falls and for that time to come. It was somewhat inconvenient, since Daichi requested the trade to be at 3 AM in the morning.

Kaijme, Kuniharu's escritoire, delivered personally 2 large suitcases to Tezuka's house at 9 PM. Everyone was in the living room recounting the packs of paper currency and checking for any flaw, if any, in the printing.

"That's the last of it." Ayana announced after clasping the suitcases shut. Just then, their home phone rang.

Kuniharu reached over to the phone over at the stand near the sofa. "Hello?"

"Tezuka-san." A grim voice said from the receiver.

"What do you want?" Kuniharu said with an icy voice.

Kuniharu heard a hysterical laugh from the other end. He waited before it subsided. "No need to get tense. I'm just calling to warn you that--" Daichi paused from his teasing voice, and started again with a serious tone. "I'll be at a safe distance to watch you during our trade. If…If something goes wrong, I'll push the button, and it'll detonate the dynamites I set around the house, with your daughter-in-law in it. Both will blow up into pieces, so you better come alone and not try anything. Be prompt. I'll be waiting." With that, Daichi disconnected the call, leaving Kuniharu flushed with anger. Part if it is because Daichi has read his mind.

"What happened?" Tezuka inquired with a worry tone. "Syusuke is safe, right?"

"Not if we don't do what he asks." Kuniharu replied shortly.

"What is that?" Yoshiko asked concerned.

"He wants me to come alone, and if I don't, he's going to blow up Syusuke." Kuniharu replied calmly.

"H-He w-w-wouldn't." Yosiko stuttered disbelievingly. "My Syusuke."

"Don't worry. It won't happen…unless we permit it." Fuji's dad consoled her, pulling her into his arms.

Kuniharu looked at Yoshiko and let out a sad sigh. "I guess I should stick to his scheme."

"T-Thank you." Yoshiko said softly.

That night, everyone went to sleep. But, Tezuka was unable to do so. He lay quietly on his bed, missing the warmth of a certain someone. Glancing out of his window, he saw how brighter the sky has become, no longer cover with darkness. Glancing over his digital clock sitting on the TV, the bright green neon light flashed 2:00. Hurriedly, he got out of bed and dressed.

He saw his dad in the kitchen getting ready to go. "Father." Tezuka greeted.

Kuniharu turned around and grunted in response. "Ready?"

"Hai." Tezuka confirmed and took one suitcase. Two men walked out of their house and put the cases in Kuniharu's BMW 1 series coupe's trunk.

"I'll be on the highway waiting. Call me as soon you got Syusuke's whereabouts." Kuniharu nodded to Tezuka's request and they both left in their own cars, in different directions.

o0o0o0o0o

That early morning, Fuji woke up to rustles within the house. He slowly opened his eyes, scrutinizing the house carefully. His eyes widen as he took in his surrounding. "W-What are you doing?" Fuji was too shock to keep his voice calm.

Daichi stood up from the floor with a grin on his zombie face, dark circles beneath his eyes and the wrinkles show how tire and old he looks. "No need to worry. These dynamites won't blow up if the transaction goes well."

"Y-You want to blow me with this house?" Fuji asked incredulously as fear appeared on his face.

Daichi smirked. "I don't want to. I'll do it if I have to." He concluded that by walking over to the bed and picked up the black suitcase. "If all goes well, you'll be seeing your family again in 2 hours." With that, he walked out of the door.

Fuji heard chains clashing on the other side, assuming he was locked in this house until someone come to rescue him. There was nothing he can do. As he moved over to sit on the bed, he panicked at the sight of the dynamites, green lights blinking. _Mitsu, I'm scared._ He curled up, drawing his knees closer to his chest, with his head resting on his knees.

About 50 miles driving from his hideout, Daichi reached his destination. It was a small, abandoned beach. He left his car in a clearing with his trunk slightly opened. He grabbed the small suitcase and climbed onto a hill top. It was filled with wild rampant growing trees and shrubs, so it would be hard for anyone to spot him. Daichi settled on a small cliff and opened his suitcase. He put a small remote device to the side and started to assemble the telescope parts.

Right at 3AM, Daichi spotted a luxurious black car driving into the parking lot. A smirk appeared on his face as he reached into this pocket and pull out his cell phone. He dialed and waited for the other line to pick up, while he looked through the telescope, following every movements of the sight before him.

Right when Kuniharu stopped his car, his cell phone rang. "Daichi." Kuniharu said coldly into the receiver.

"Relax, I have no gun, just a remote, with a button." Daichi snickered grimly. "This is how it's going to work. I'm at a place that can see you fully well, so don't do anything stupid."

"Just say it." Kuniharu said impatiently, which he earned a mocking laugh from Daichi.

"My, you're an impatient one." Daichi's mocking tone subsided. "Put the cash in my trunk. Go back to your car. Once you drive away, I'll tell you the information you need." Daichi paused and deepen his tone. "I can still see you more than a mile from here. Don't try to sidetrack."

Kuniharu slided his phone off and got out of the car. He walked to the trunk and took out the 2 suitcases. He didn't have a choice but to obey Daichi's instruction for Fuji's safety.

After all is done, he drove off and waited for the call. Kuniharu had never in his life waited this long before, even though it was just a few minutes. Those minutes were like eternity. Finally, the phone call, broken his reverie thoughts. "West highway off the city limit. It'd be 70 miles from your current spot." As soon as the line went dead, Kuniharu called Tezuka and told him what Daichi said. Kuniharu drove home after that.

Tezuka's Lighting GT sped off through the empty streets like September wind. The time was still early for people to leave their houses. Surely, if there are cops about, he'd get triple ticket fines right away; but with his position, the fines are not a problem. From where Tezuka was, he'd reach Fuji by the time the clock in his car reaches 4:00. _Syusuke, I'm coming. _Tezuka thought silently as his eyes tensely concentrated on the road.

Finally after some long miles, he saw a small old house on the side of the highway he was on. Swerving onto the dirt plain with no road, he got out and quickly ran over to the door. "Syusuke!" Tezuka called out as he bang on the door.

Hearing a familiar voice calling out to him, Fuji jumped off the bed and fled to the door. "Mitsu!" His voice lifted into a cheerier tone.

"Sysuske, are you alright?" Tezuka called out once again.

"I'm fine." Fuji responded.

"Good." Tezuka said relieved. "Now, move away from the door. I'm going to break it." Tezuka looked around and picked up a large rock. He banged it against the chain and successfully got it broken, but the door was jammed. He heaved a big sigh before kicking the door down with all his strength.

Tezuka dashed into the house once the barrier was down. "Syusuke." Fuji ran over and hugged Tezuka tightly with tears streaming down his face.

"Mitsu." Fuji said softly between his tears and gentle sobs.

"It's all right now." Tezuka said as he rubbed Fuji's back. "I'm here."

o0o0o0o0o

They were greeted as soon as they entered through the gate. Yoshiko was the first to get to Fuji. Tears were flowing down her beautiful face as she hugged him, thankful and comforted to see him well.

"Sweetie, did he do anything to you?" Yoshiko asked worriedly as she moved around him to check for any injuries.

"Mom, I'm fine." He assured her, holding on to the hands to keep her from moving.

"Syusuke, dear." Ayana came over and hugged him. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you." Fuji replied softly. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Silly boy. No need to say that." Ayana smiled.

"I think Syusuke is hungry." Yumiko said loudly when she felt the welcoming tears were enough.

"That's right. You must be very hungry." Both Ayana and Yoshiko wiped off their tears before ushering him into the house.

Fuji ate a huge portion to placid his hunger. After that heavy breakfast, Fuji and Tezuka went back to their room up the stairs.

"Sit down." Tezuka lead Fuji to the bed and helped him sit. "I'll start the water."

"Okay." Fuji complied with his trademark smile. He missed the soft feeling under him, his bed, their bed. Moving onto the bed more, he laid down comfortably, relaxing his tense gluteus maximus muscles that he had been using to sleep and sit for 3 days. He closed his eyes to feel the pressure seeping out of his stressed body.

"Syusuke." Fuji opened his eyes at the call of his name. Tezuka as hovering over him with a small, but sweet smile. "It's ready." He leaned down to capture Fuji's slightly chapped lips. He decided to moisten them with his saliva. "Come on." He snaked his arms under Fuji and lifted him up.

Fuji happily complied and nuzzled closer to Tezuka. "Thank you, Mitsu. For coming for me."

"You don't need to say that, but…you're welcome." Tezuka lowered his face and placed a soft kiss on Fuji's cheek. Tezuka continued walking into the bathroom.

**AN: SOrry all for the super long wait. I hope this chapter satisfies you :) **

**I'll write up a chapter for Love Testament next. I felt I've delayed it long enough. But, I want to have a beta reader for that story. If anyone interested, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll just post a raw chapter until I find one.**

Thank You for Reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been another 2 burden months for the Tezukas with an 8 month full pregnant Fuji. After those days without Fuji by his side, Tezuka requested his father to not send him on oversea jobs anymore. Although even if Tezuka didn't request it, Kuniharu knew it best to not let it happen twice.

Kuniharu still had his men searching for Daichi and the data on the mafia Daichi affiliated with. But since the past 2 months, nothing came up.

It was another usual weekday at the Tezuka estate. But today, Tezuka took a day off to take Fuji to the hospital for another check-up. The doctor requested that they should come once every week since now that Fuji could be due any days now. In addition with Fuji's miraculous pregnancy, they needed to be careful because who knows what's going to happen.

They only came to Doctor Hataro for Fuji's condition because he was a trusted friend to the Tezukas. Other doctors might report Fuji to a National Guinness Laboratory for research on a miracle of an abnormal male pregnancy. Fuji would become a test subject for the world to inspect and that wouldn't be good. Still now, no one besides Tezuka and Fuji's families, Doctor Hataro, and Reiko knew, not even their closet friends.

Fuji was wearing a light moss green dress that reached just below his knees, made by Ayana. His 5 inch length hair clipped up halfway with a pin fastened behind his head. No one would know Fuji's gender by just looking at his perfect feminine characteristics.

After Tezuka got out of the driver's seat, he walked over the other side and opened the shot-gun door for Fuji.

"Careful." Tezuka said as he helped Fuji and his big belly out the car.

Fuji wobbled a little once he stood up next to the car, but Tezuka was there to aid him. "Are the babies too heavy?" Tezuka asked concernedly.

Fuji chuckled lightly. "Mmm hm. I didn't expect it to be a twin." Fuji rubbed his stomach lovingly. Tezuka smiled at the motherly scene. "They eat too much."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Tezuka offered sweetly.

"It's okay." Fuji declined gently. "I can still walk, if you'd walk beside me."

A soft feature smeared across his face as he pulled Fuji into a hug and kissed Fuji's forehead. "I'll always walk by your side, no matter what."

Fuji nuzzled closer to Tezuka's chest smiling satisfactorily. "I love you."

"Hn. Let's go. Doctor Hataro's waiting." Tezuka said into Fuji's hair.

Fuji pulled apart and nodded.

Doctor Hataro was expectantly waiting for Fuji and Tezuka in his office. He greeted them warmly, much like a family member.

Doctor Hataro then led them to the ultrasound room to get Fuji's belly checked up. After Fuji got onto the bed, Doctor Hataro spread a clear gel that enhanced the picture from the sound wave of the ultrasound on Fuji's exposed belly.

At this, Fuji chuckled sensitively. "It's cold."

Doctor Hataro smiled at Fuji's childishness. "Just for a while." He picked up ultrasound transducer wand and hovered it over Fuji's belly. "Look here." He pointed to the screen that supposedly let them see their babies. "Their limbs and organs." He pointed to each part and said what they were from both babies. "This little fellow here is your girl, and here is your boy."

"Ne, Mitsu, aren't they cute?" Fuji's face lit up brightly as he looked interestingly and excitingly at the screen. He looked to Tezuka and smiled gladly. Tezuka nodded with a soft grunt.

"From what I see, your babies are both fine and healthy." Doctor Hataro said as he put the equipments aside, and then used a towel to wipe off the gel on Fuji's belly. "Let's go back to my office so we can discuss more about your laboring process."

Fuji nodded. Tezuka came over by Fuji's side to help him get off the bed.

The 3 sat on the resident sofas in Doctor Hataro's office. Fuji and Tezuka sat across him. He took out a green folder's contents and spread them on the coffee table in between them. "I've been a doctor for more than half of my life, but I've never counter a case like yours." He said to Fuji who smiled back sheepishly.

"I know."

"Usually, babies are delivered from the vagina of a female's body, straight from the uterus." Doctor Hataro stopped to acknowledge their nod as understanding. "That's one way called laboring. Another is through Caesarian surgery, which is a method of laparotomy. This way, the babies are lifted out from the uterus."

Tezuka looked at Fuji's paling face. "Does that mean he's going through Caesarian surgery?" Tezuka asked with concern, squeezing Fuji's hand in his.

"Most likely, yes. But since this is a miracle we're talking about, it might also be a miracle for Fuji-kun to give birth naturally. Until that day comes, I can't say for sure how this is going to work." His eyes diverted from Tezuka to Fuji. "However, you should prepare your spirit for the surgical procedure."

Fuji felt his hand was squeezed tighter, knowing Tezuka's anxiousness was kicked in again. He turned his head to look at Tezuka's face and gave him an assuring smile, with his eyes wide opened to show that he meant it.

"If that happens, there'll be no health risk or problem, correct?" Tezuka inquired.

"Like I said, I don't know." Doctor Hataro heaved a long sigh before continuing. "Though, I can tell you the possibilities regarding Fuji-kun's current health condition."

"What do you mean by that?" Tezuka asked impatiently.

"This is your health check-up record from last visit." Doctor Hataro shuffled through the pages, looking for the right page. "Ah, here." He handed the paper to Tezuka, who took it assertively and glanced over it. Fuji leaned in to look at his health record.

An uncomforting expression swept across Fuji's face as his eyes diverted from the paper to Doctor Hataro. "Low blood pressure?" He asked uncertainly.

"It's common for your blood pressure to be low during pregnancy." Doctor Hataro replied calmly. He grinned inwardly at Tezuka's prudent behavior. "Relax, I didn't say there's anything absolutely wrong, just a few concerns." He grinned at the death glare Tezuka threw at him; of course, Tezuka didn't mean any of it. It was just that Fuji was…involved.

The crease on his forehead disappeared when he heard Fuji giggled beside him. Tezuka made an annoyed disgruntle, but was ignored by the giggling lad.

After the unusually awkward appointment, the couple went safely back to their home.

After eating lunch with Ayana, both retreated back to their room. Fuji was lying on their bed reading a book about pregnancy that Doctor Hataro gave them from the morning visit while Tezuka sat on the bed beside Fuji with a laptop on his lap.

It was quiet as both were busy with their own interests, only typing noises and sometimes creaks from the bed could be heard.

Tezuka was checking his email when an email crossed his eyes: it was from Oishi, their once Mother Hen from middle school. Tezuka looked over to Fuji who was deemed very concentrated into the book. Tezuka looked back at the screen and clicked on the mail.

When Fuji no longer hears the typing noise from Tezuka, he inquired while still reading. "What are you reading?"

"An email from Oishi." Tezuka replied in a nonchalant voice, like it was nothing important.

"Oh? I haven't heard from him for some years. You both still keep in touch?" Fuji closed the book and placed it on the table beside the bed. He pushed himself up to sit.

"Hn?" Tezuka looked over to Fuji and helped the bloated lad to sit beside him. "Oh that. No, we haven't talked." Tezuka didn't elaborate into the reason why; he never did anyways.

"Ahh. Then, what does it say?" Fuji signaled over to the laptop. He leaned on Tezuka's shoulder to look at the screen clearly. Tezuka instinctively wrapped his right arm over Fuji's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Tezuka used his left hand to move the cursor across the screen to pull up the message for Fuji to read.

Fuji's eyes widened as he read the last part. "Wow, that's great!" Fuji said happily as he looked up at Tezuka's smiling face. "I've been wanting to see everyone, sensei too. But, how come it was only addressed to you?" Fuji's smile was replaced by a slight frown.

"Of course it was addressed only to me. It's my email." Tezuka said. He tilted Fuji's face up to plant a kiss on Fuji's pink lips.

"Oh right." Fuji's smile came back when Tezuka pulled apart.

"Now, let's check yours."

"Okay." Fuji chirped.

Tezuka turned his laptop toward Fuji for the shorter lad to log in his email. After getting in Fuji went to his mail box to see the same message sent by Oishi on the same date. His spirit rose.

"How could they forget our beloved tensai?" Tezuka teased in his seductively deep tone as he gathered Fuji in his arms, giving the tensai light kisses on his cheeks. Fuji chuckled ticklish when Tezuka's lips reached his neck.

"They wouldn't dare." Fuji made sure he said that with a little menacing touch before reaching up to link his arms around Tezuka's neck and pull down to connect their lips together.

After the fervent kissing session, Fuji got up from the bed to go into their bathroom. Tezuka looked back at the email with a contemplating look on his face. The invitation to the reunion party was a week away, not in a month or two.

"Syusuke, I don't think it's wise for you to come." Tezuka said when Fuji came back.

"Why not?" Fuji pouted once he got back on the bed. "Is it because of this?" He pointed to his belly.

"Hn. You're due any day now."

"But the doctor said a month." Fuji protested.

"It was a guess." Tezuka said, not wavering to the cute pout Fuji was giving him.

"Please, Mitsu. I really want to meet up with everyone. I haven't seen or talk to them for a long, long time." Fuji pulled on Tezuka's arm, but Tezuka stubbornly kept his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Besides, what could happen?"

Tezuka flashed a glare over to Fuji. "A lot."

"But there's nothing to worry about since you're going to be by my side." Fuji flickered his long lashes seductively and cutely.

Tezuka sighed. He couldn't stand a chance against Fuji. "Okay. Fine. But, you're going to have to listen to me." He pulled Fuji into a hug.

"Of course, don't I always?" Fuji said into Tezuka's chest. Tezuka only grunted.

"Say, no one knows we're together and you're pregnant right?" Tezuka released the hug and lie Fuji down.

"I don't think so." Fuji thought for a while, before a scheming smile broke across his face. "Saa…wouldn't it be fun to see their reaction?" His eyes glittered with excitement.

Tezuka just loved the way Fuji lived up to his term as a Sadist, only because Fuji never did anything sadistic to him. Angelic was a better term for Tezuka.

"It would be. Now, take a nap." Tezuka pulled the blanket over Fuji.

"Aren't you going to nap with me?" Fuji held onto Tezuka's arm as he was about to get up.

"I have documents to work on." Tezuka replied.

"But I don't want to nap alone."

Tezuka sighed. What Fuji wants, Fuji gets. "Okay, but only--"

Fuji cut him off with a victorious smile. "I know. When I fall asleep, then you can leave."

Fuji went straight to dream land a couple of minutes later. It was probably the effect of pregnancy. Quietly, Tezuka got off the bed and took his laptop with him to downstairs.

**Short Chapter, I know. But its something right? I've been meaning to type more but club activities are overflowing my schedule, good thing I quit work. No promises about my progress since skool started. Another chapter will be up soon though. Honest opinions and anything are accepted!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The invitation sent out by Oishi was fortunately informed that the reunion was going to be at Osaka. That means, Fuji didn't need to travel far for the fun.

Another week passed by and Fuji was standing in front of the long mirror in their room with Tezuka helping him dress in a beautiful green maternal dress made personally by Ayana. Since his belly was already abnormal, he might as well wear something abnormal to greet his ex-teammates.

Oishi also informed them that the reunion is going to be formal, so Tezuka wore a black Tux, white dress shirt and a shamrock green color tie that matches the color of Fuji's dress.

Fuji and Tezuka were on their way down the steps in front of their house when Tezuka's phone rang. He pocketed the device out of his pocket with one hand while the other used to support Fuji down the last few steps.

"Hello. Tezuka Kunimitsu, speaking." That was they way Tezuka responded when the caller ID is foreign to him.

"**Tezuka. It's Oishi**." The other line greeted back with a male voice. Tezuka couldn't have thought the voice belong to Oishi because it was deeper than his high school tone. "**Where are you right now?**" Tezuka could hear noises in the background.

"Home. I'm leaving." He heard Oishi chuckled. Tezuka still haven't changed, still the same old precise verbal idiom. "Who's with you?"

"**Oh. Only Eiji and I are here, none of the others have shown up yet. Late as always without their buchou**." Oishi said jokingly. Too bad he didn't get to see the smile that slid up on Tezuka's face.

"Ah."

"**Mmm. Eiji is giving Fuji a call right now**."

"Is that so?" Tezuka looked over to Fuji who gave him a confused look back. Right then, Fuji's phone rang out from Tezuka's other pant pocket. Tezuka fished it out and gave it to Fuji as he ended the conversation between Oishi.

"Hello?" Fuji's velvety voice said into the receiver. Tezuka moved them over to the car and helped Fuji in slowly.

"**Fujiko-chan!**!" Fuji pulled the phone away from his ear to prevent his ear getting damaged by his best friend's loud voice.

Fuji chuckled. _He hasn't change._ "How are you doing, Eiji?"

"**Always the better!! Nya, Fujiko, when are you going to be here? I want to see you so bad**!" Eiji ranted, still sound like a 14 years old.

"No rush. I'm on my way there right now."

"**Okay!**!" Fuji heard Eiji talking to Oishi in whisper from the other side. "**Nya Fujiko, good news!! Tezuka is also on his way here**." Fuji turned his head to look at Tezuka, who's sitting on his driver seat.

"Is that so?" Fuji said amusingly. "Okay, I'll see you later then." Fuji slid the phone shut and handed it over to Tezuka.

"Eiji thought I haven't seen you for years."

Tezuka ignited the engine. "Well, he thought wrong."

Tezuka drove his car out of the driveway. "Oishi said we're going to meet up at the airport to pick up Sensei."

o0o0o0o0o

Tezuka and Fuji reached the airport half an hour later. It was crowded, but enough room for them to walk around without squeezing through people.

The 2 made their way up to the second floor into the arrival area. They hadn't spotted any of their teammates yet.

"Mitsu, I need to use the lavatory." Fuji said.

"Okay." Tezuka lead Fuji to the restroom, their hands intertwined tightly. Tezuka made sure no one could break that link. Reaching the restroom, Tezuka let go of the petite hand and ushered Fuji into the female lavatory. Tezuka moved over to the wall of a store opposed to the lavatories and waited.

He looked around at the airport, looking from people to people.

"Buchou?" Tezuka heard his name called and turned to the voice on his left side. There was the ace player of the team was as tall as Tezuka.

"AHH!! It really is Tezuka!" Tezuka couldn't forget that hyper teammate of his. Tezuka felt weird getting tackle by a mature adult like himself.

"Kikumaru!" Tezuka said in a warning tone.

Eiji let him go and smiled cheekily. Oishi walked up from behind Eiji and extended his hand. "Tezuka."

Tezuka took Oishi's hand and shook it in business-like fashion. "Oishi."

"Tezuka-buchou hasn't changed." Momoshiro walked over to pat Tezuka's pat lightly, he didn't want to do it too hard. Tezuka might end up sending him running laps around the airport. Not wise at all.

"Not quite." It came the voice of the team's strategist and infamous data man. Inui was about to spoke up his calculation about Tezuka's changes when Kaido stopped him.

"Inui-sempai!" Everyone chuckled. "Fssh." Kaido let out his usual annoyed hiss.

"Inui still hasn't change eh?" Eiji said teasingly which brought some light blushes to Inui's cheeks.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen mumbled before seated himself on a nearby bench.

"And this little guy still hasn't stopped saying that." Momoshiro joined him on the bench and pulled down Echizen's cap.

"I'm not little. I'm as tall as you are, Momo-sempai." Echizen's attitude didn't change, cocky and confident as ever.

Just then, Kawamura appeared with a bag of drinks in his hand. Catching the sight of Tezuka, he walked briskly over to shake his ex-buchou's hand. He handed everyone a drink. As usual, Echizen took his favorite drink, grape ponta.

"Eh? Where's Fuji?" Kawamura asked after he handed everyone a drink. He looked around.

"Oh right! Fujiko is till not here yet!" Eiji yelled out, catching the attentions of passerby.

"Eiji! Don't shout." Oishi turned to reprehend Eiji, but like always, Oishi was too kind to raise his voice.

"Heh. Oishi still acts like a mother-hen." Inui teased, making Oishi blushed and everyone laughed at their silly teammates.

"I'll call him." Eiji volunteered and whipped his phone out.

Tezuka looked up to the female lavatory door, but the people came out weren't Fuji. _What's taking him so long? _A worry frown formed on his forehead. Just then, Fuji's phone rang out from his pocket. He turned to look at Eiji, only to have everyone stare at him. Their eyebrows rose at him. Invisible sweat drops formed on his face. Eiji then grinned at him and looked away with the phone still to his ear. The others shrugged it off and finally looked away.

Tezuka sighed and reached into his pocket to cut off the connection.

"Maa!! Fujiko won't pick up his phone." Eiji whined.

The group then stood around Tezuka, their backs to the lavatories. Momoshiro and Kaido picked up their trivial arguments while the rest exchanged a few words.

o0o0o0o0o

Fuji had to wait for the long line. He had no idea why women take so long just to use the toilet. Not only that, there was a mother and her baby in the big stall that took forever. The baby kept on crying and the mother yelled back.

Fuji shook his head in irritation. It was more than 5 minutes later that he was able to get access with the toilet.

Getting out, he looked around to find Tezuka, but couldn't find him. His eyes settled on a group of young men across from where he was. His gaze lingered on the group. Their backs were to him, so he couldn't see their faces. When a loud voice perked up, Fuji let out a smile.

_There they are._ He made his way slowly over to the loud group.

Stopping behind them, Fuji's smile widened to the possible length. "Are these your friends, Mitsu?" Fuji spoke loud enough for them all to hear.

They all slowly turned around to the voice to meet a smiling beauty with silky brown hair flowed pass his shoulders. Their mouths gaped open like idiots as they stared at Fuji. _Buchou…is married?_ Funny, they all had the same thought.

Tezuka sighed as if he knew what was on their minds, and moved around to stand by Fuji. The regulars' eyes rested on Fuji's pregnant belly. _And he got her…pregnant._

"Sysuke, what took you so long?"

"Wha-!!" Kaido and Oishi's hands slipped and the cans went rolling on the floor.

Inui was rendered speechless. His spectacles became dull with no more shines.

"Fu-Fujiko!!" Kawamura stuttered like his heart was going to leap out.

"Pff" Eiji accidentally spit out the liquid in his mouth at Fuji's face and dropped the can. He covered his mouth quickly when he realized what he just did and to whom he just did it to.

"Sem-sempai!" Echizen dropped his grape ponta and it splashed on the ground. Unfortunately, the liquid splashed upward and hit Fuji's legs.

Tezuka immediately pulled out a handkerchief in his vest pocket to wipe Fuji's face.

Fuji opened his eyes to glare at them all who just gawking at him like some idiots. The regulars shrunk back at the sight of the piercing blue eyes that promised them their death drowning in the ocean. His face and lower limps are covered in sugary and icky liquids. Not a good way to start a reunion.

The regulars widened with fear as they cuddled together, waiting for the death to come after Tezuka finished wiping Fuji's face dry.

"Ei-Eiji-sempai, do something." Momoshiro hushed a whisper, pushing the hyperactive boy to the front that had lost all of his energy down the deep blue abyss.

"You-you go, Ochibi." Eiji instinctively pulled on Echizen's arm.

Echizen was probably too scared to react to anything. They all jumped in fear when Tezuka cleared his throat. Fuji's chuckled came soon after that. Everyone laughed weakly with nervousness. Not so sure if that meant well or doom.

"Ne, Mitsu. You're scaring them. We wouldn't want any funeral at the reunion now wouldn't we?" Fuji said lightly, but somehow the atmosphere tensed heavily.

Eiji etched over to Fuji slowly and warily. "Fu-Fujiko-chan, a-are y-you alright?" He brought his hand up to move the wet bang out of Fuji's forehead. His hand shook nervously.

"I'm fine." Fuji smiled at his best friend's speech impediment. "Relax, Mitsu won't send you all running around the airport." Everyone laughed dryly at that. Fuji didn't sound so assuring.

"I was going to." Tezuka said in his serious tone. The stricken horror fell back on their faces as Fuji laughed heartily some more.

"That's not funny Fujiko-chan." Eiji finally found his voice back. "My heart was beating so fast I thought it was my funeral for sure."

"Maa, I wouldn't want that to happen to my best friend." Fuji's voice was too sweet that Eiji cannot contradict it in any other ways.

"Right." Eiji replied quickly.

Just then, the announcer came onto to the telecom and announced the arrival of a plane from America.

"That's sensei's plane." Oishi said. The group made their way over to the waiting area.

Moments later, Ryuzaki appeared through the glass door waving at them. The group quickly made their way over.

Eiji and Momoshiro were quick to tackle their sensei with hugs. After they parted, the rest approached their sensei to shake her hands. When she reached Fuji, her expression changed when she saw one of Tezuka's arm around Fuji's back.

"And who do we have here?" Ryuzaki smiled and shook Fuji's hand. "A beautiful wife you got there, Tezuka."

At that moment, everyone broke into laughter that made Ryuzaki more confused. She looked back at the smiling Fuji.

"Maa, sensei." Fuji dramatically put his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt. You don't even recognize me at all."

Fuji's soft voice entered her head and her confusion was cleared up to be replaced by a shocked expression. Her laugh came after. "Fuji. You are always full of surprises." She smiled and moved forward to pull Fuji into a hug, careful not to put pressure on the babies.

"How have you been?" Fuji asked once they were on their way out after picking up the luggages. Tezuka had let go of Fuji to push the cart with Inui and Oishi. Ryuzaki walked by Fuji's side, while Eiji was on the other, linking their arms together.

"As well as I ever can be." Came the cheerful reply of Ryuzaki. "How about you?" She nudged at Fuji's belly. "I'm still a little shock how this all happened."

"I don't know it myself, but I'm glad this miracle was blessed to me."

"What gender is your baby?"

"I have 2 babies, sensei." Fuji giggled while Ryuzaki and Eiji looked at him surprised.

"Fuji, how many more surprises are you keeping in that head of yours?" Ryuzaki teased.

"Well, I'm due any days now." He smiled brightly.

"Nya, Fujiko! That's cool. I want to hold your babies so bad now." Eiji squeezed Fuji's arm.

"In that case, I'll stay here until your babies are out."

"Ne, have you named the kids yet?"

Fuji nodded. "We're thinking of naming our girl Mitsusuke and our boy Kunisyuu." Fuji said cheerfully.

"Those names are beautiful. I'm sure they'll become beautiful children just like their parents." Ryuzaki patted Fuji's back lightly and made Fuji flushed.

The parking lot was built separately from the airport. They made their way across the street and proceeded to the garage. Cars were running back and forth abundantly. There were also a lot of people walking next to them on the not so wide sidewalk.

"Careful, Fuji." Ryuzaki moved Fuji toward the inner sidewalk with her and Eiji on either of his sides. Tezuka and the rest were walking behind them.

It was a fine day, nothing unusual happened. Only that was wrong.

"Thief!! Someone stop that thief!!" A voice called out loudly from behind the group. The voice came from behind them.

On instinct, Tezuka handed the cart over to Momoshiro and made his way over to Fuji when a swift shadow dashed passed him. Tezuka quickly yelled out Fuji's name.

Fuji, hearing his name, moved forward and out of Ryuzaki and Eiji's grasps to find the owner of the voice. He thought something happened to Tezuka. "Mitsu?!" He yelled back.

Just then, he saw a blurry image approaching him so fast that he couldn't move out of the way before it collided onto him and send him stumbling over to the curb of the sidewalk. People were scurrying out of the way unfortunately pushed him out onto the street where cars are running by.

"FUJI/SYUSUKE!!"

It was the last thing Fuji heard before something sent him flying to the ground and the pain flowing to his brain, cutting off his consciousness and everything went black.

**Credit to Ri, who thought of the beautiful names for the babies!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't know the birth process or how the pain feels, so I just made up the scenerio. **

Chapter 15

It happened right in front of his eyes, his Fuji and his unborn babies were sent to the ground in a matter of a second. The heart-striking scene played quickly before him like a dream, but he knew it wasn't a dream at all.

The driver was quick to react. He stepped on the break pedal if the car kept on skidding forward and stopped when it hit Fuji. Luckily he wasn't driving at a life-threatening speed.

His heart dripped with broken tears inside his chest as he shouted at the limp figure laying on the ground. "SYUSUKE!"

Tezuka ran quickly to the street where Fuji lied motionlessly on the asphalt. Many people were gathering around. The driver got out of his car, shaking with fear. All that, Tezuka didn't care or see. He pushed pass the people to reach his Fuji. Ryuzaki and the ex-regulars had followed suit.

"Oh my…somebody! Call the ambulance!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

Tezuka was too shocked that he forgot to call for help. Immediately, his friends took out their phones and dialed the emergency number simultaneously without noticing that they all just did the same thing.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka called out softly as he shook Fuji's lithe body. The unconscious boy was fortunately had only a few scratches here and there. But, that was not the problem. The problem was…Fuji…was leaking.

"Tezuka, his water bag broke!" Ryuzaki said with trembling voice when she saw the liquid seeping onto the asphalt ground beneath Fuji.

Tezuka looked up at his sensei with terrified eyes, but looked away at the sound of sirens. He immediately hoisted Fuji up with his arms and carried Fuji to the ambulance with the stretch bed ready.

Tezuka and Ryuzaki got into the ambulance with Fuji while the others got into another one. On top speed, the vehicles made their ways to the Osaka Hospital.

There was a nurse in the ambulance, attending to Fuji. Tezuka noticed she was with Doctor Hataro on one of their visits to Doctor Hataro. Tezuka took out his phone and dialed some numbers to let their family members aware of the urgent situation. After all was done, Tezuka moved over to Fuji's side. The nurse was trying to wake up Fuji by pressing the canal under Fuji's nose.

"Syusuke." Tezuka squeezed Fuji's hand in his 2 big ones when he felt the little one stirred.

Fuji's breath was uneven and heavy, like he wasn't having enough oxygen, but Fuji was able to murmur something out. "…Mit…su…"

"I'm right here, Syusuke." Tezuka brought one hand over Fuji's forehead to smooth his hair back, out of his face beaded with sweat. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" Fuji's face squinted with pain. His weakly coordinated hand moved onto his belly. "They…"

"The babies are in stable situation, but it's time for them to come out." The nurse said calmly. She smiled assuring to Fuji.

Fuji was too tired to notice that calm voice wasn't really as calm as it sounded, but Tezuka couldn't let it go unnoticed. He looked at the nurse worryingly.

The nurse moved over to Tezuka's side while Ryuzaki took the nurse's spot to soothe Fuji's spirit.

"Tezuka-san. I was informed that you need to be aware of this." Tezuka gave the nurse his full attention. "We want you to make an advance decision in case something happens. If both sides are in danger, and you can only choose one, which side would you choose?"

Tezuka looked back at Fuji. Ryuzaki was doing a good job relaxing the boy.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Doctor Hataro was at the emergency doorway to meet them. Fuji was pushed quickly into the surgery room with everyone running nearby.

The nurses and doctor left into the secluded room while everyone else had to stay put outside. Soon, scurrying footsteps were heard running toward the waiting area. Tezuka looked up to see his parents and grandfather, heaving breathlessly, arriving.

"Mitsu, how's Syusuke?" Ayana asked anxiously.

"I…don't know." Tezuka's voice came out without confidence, dejectedly. He was still thinking what the nurse said earlier, not too sure on what his answer will be. But, he was sure he didn't want to lose Fuji.

The door finally opened and nurses walked out and walked away. Only the familiar nurse walked up to them briskly.

"Please come inside." She said to Tezuka who followed in after her with his mother.

The door closed. Tezuka and Ayana put on the sterile clothes and approached the surgeon bed. Fuji was breathing tiredly, his chest rising up and down quickly and tears running down his face when he saw Tezuka.

"What's wrong, Hataro-san?" Ayana asked. Everyone stood by Fuji's bed side, who looked terribly in pain.

"He's having muscle contraction right now. I'm not sure how this works, but we'll need to wait until he's ready and the babies."

"Miss Kairi, could you wait outside for the Fuji and let them in when they arrive?" Ayana nicely asked the nurse who nodded with a smile and left the room.

"Sweetie, relax." Ayana instructed Fuji to heave correctly to ease his pain with Tezuka beside him supporting him.

"Syusuke, you feeling well?" Tezuka asked softly as he smooths Fuji's head.

Fuji nodded slowly, his strained smile in place with consequent pain surging through his body.

"If something ever happens, know that I'll always love you no matter what and your safety will comes first." Tezuka blurted it out too quickly and desperately, as if he knew something bad is going to happen.

Fuji brimmed with heavy tears. Tezuka brought up his hand to wipe the flowing rivers away. He understood what Tezuka meant. "Thank you, Mitsu. But…I want my babies to live." Fuji said with a sad smile.

"I…can't live without you."

"You 2 shouldn't say such sad things. Everything will be alright." Ayana said. "All of you will live…healthy and happy. Believe in those, and everything will be alright."

"Thank you, Ayana-san."

"Syusuke!" Fuji looked to his right side and saw his mom and sister approaching with worries on their faces. They went by to his side and held onto his hands in which Tezuka and Ayana had let go.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"We came immediately after hearing what happened. I hope nothing serious happened, right?" Yumiko sounded scare at that moment, which was quite unusual to Tezuka. She wasn't the type to get scare normally.

Fuji weakly smiled to show that he was still alive. His heavy breath wasn't allowing him to speak with much clarity, so he kept quiet.

Suddenly, an abdominal pain rose through his chest and up to his brain. "Ahhh!!" A few quick breaths. "Uh..Ahh!!" Fuji's hand unconsciously squeezed his mom's and sister's hands hard. They squinted as he cringed with each surge of pain.

Hataro moved quickly over to Fuji's lower limb, checking for any signs of a possible birth canal while Kairi check the progress of the babies on a monitor.

"It's time!" Kairi yelled, making her way over to Fuji with proper equipment. She told the ladies to move aside. Tezuka was allowed to stand by Fuji, holding onto his hand desperately.

"I don't see anything!" Hataro called back. "Bring them over!" He hollered Kairi to bring over the surgery equipments for C-section.

-Huff huff- "Mit…su…I…Ahh!!" Another agonizing scream rang out. Fuji's grasp tightened. Tezuka could hear light cracks, but that was not important. Fuji's scream was more painful than the few cracks from his hand.

"Hataro-san! What are you waiting for?" Tezuka called out to the doctor in desperate measures.

"Hold on!" Hataro screamed back. He quickly looked over to the monitor. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead to his cheeks. His skilled eyes suddenly cringe at a part on the monitor. _Could that be the canal?_ "Tezuka, help him steady his breath!" He looked back down and saw the anus opened wider, amazingly.

Tezuka complied.

"Fuji, push!"

"Arhh!!" -huff huff- "Ahh!!" Fuji summoned all the energy he possessed at the moment to push like Hataro was instructing.

"Harder!"

"AHHH!!--….." It all went silent. Then, the crying of a baby boy rang out.

Hataro quickly handed Kairi with the newborn baby, who took off into another room and came back empty as quick as she left.

"Tezuka, wake him up. Kairi!" Tezuka shook Fuji while the nurse tried to use her previous method, but Fuji didn't budge awake. His body laid limb. Only his soft breathe was the only indication of life.

Hataro looked back down at the strange birth canal that the anus had stretch to allow for the process of baby birth. Strange, it was getting smaller by the seconds. _What's going on!?_ He looked back up to see Fuji still unconscious. _He's not waking up!! _He desperately screamed in his head. "Kairi. Let's do it!"

Kairi nodded with uncertainty and prepared herself for the C-section surgery.

o0o0o0o0o

It had been over 2 full hours since his children came to this world. He hadn't seen them yet as he never left his position since Fuji was admitted to a resting room an hour or so ago. Fuji hadn't wake up since the delivery of the first baby boy.

Tezuka leaned back further into the chair, his fingers still link with Fuji's. Tezuka jerked upright and looked toward the door as he heard it creaked open.

"Kunimitsu-kun. You should go see the babies. They want to see their father." Yumiko stepped into the room.

Tezuka looked at Yumiko with hesitation to leave Fuji's side. He looked back down at Fuji.

"I'd bring them here, but Syusuke needs rest. He won't be waking up anytime soon. It'd just take a few minutes. Go see them." Yumiko urged. She opened the door wider.

Tezuka stood up and squeezed Fuji's hand gently before tucking it under the blanket and stepped away. Yumiko closed the door after Tezuka left the room. She led him to see the babies.

Both of the babies were crying when Tezuka walked into the room where his family, Fuji's family, and his friends were standing by trying to quiet the little lings. Both grandmothers looked up with relief on their faces when they saw Tezuka.

Ayana walked over with a baby cradled in her arms, crying. Tezuka couldn't tell if that was his son or his daughter, but gladly accepted the baby when his mom transferred him/her to his arms.

"He's been crying for the past few minutes." Ayana informed her son.

_Kunisyuu_. A soft smile crept to his face as he stared at this son. As if he knows his father, Kunisyuu stopped crying, though his eyes were still closed. He snuggled deeper into Tezuka's arm.

Tezuka looked at the baby boy carefully, searching his delicate features.

Once Kunisyuu settled down, Tezuka's eyes looked up to find his daughter. Yoshiko smiled back at Tezuka and approached him with the baby girl. Her cry waned down the same time her twin brother did, as if both are connected with telekinesis.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun. Isn't she beautiful?" Yoshiko held Mitsusuke closer to Tezuka.

"Yes. She's very beautiful." Tezuka slipped his right arm from the cradling position and reached out to brush his fingers across his sleeping daughter. _They look so much alike._

After a few minutes, a nurse entered the room and told them the babies needed to be put back to bed. When all was done, the group retreated back to the floor where Fuji was resting.

The ex-regulars, Yuuta, and Tezuka stood outside of Fuji's room while the adults were inside talking huskily. Still, Fuji hadn't come to yet.

"I hope Fujiko wakes up soon." Eiji sighed as he slumped into the bench.

"Neeee, I really wonder how it feels like giving birth." Momoshiro wondered out loud, earning weird glances.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai!" Echizen muttered under his breath as he raised his left eyebrow at Momoshiro.

"It must be painful, nya. Right, Tezuka?"

Oishi and Tezuka were sitting in silence. Tezuka lifted his gaze to look at Eiji at the question. _It was…painful. He was crying. _Tezuka thought of Fuji going through labor. He was there to hold Fuji's hand. Tezuka absently massaged his left hand with the other. "Yes."

Soon, Ryuzaki left the room and approached her ex-team. "Fuji still hasn't waked up yet." A sad smile spread across her old face. "It's been a long time. You all must be hungry." The boys' faces were tired.

Then, the men came out from the room. "Let's get something to eat, lunch past a few hours ago. I'm sure you all are very hungry." Fuji's dad said.

"No use sitting here doing nothing on our empty stomachs if Syusuke-kun is not awake." Kuniharu said.

The others agreed and left first to reserve the spot for the ladies. Tezuka said he wanted to wait for his mom and the rest.

Tezuka came into Fuji's room when they left. His mom and Yoshiko were sitting on the chairs against the wall, beside Fuji's bed; while Yumiko was sitting by the bed wiping Fuji's hands and arms with a wet towel.

The ladies looked up as Tezuka entered, but went back to their conversation.

He took a chair and sat next to Yumiko.

"So, how does it feel becoming a father?" Yumiko asked to lighten up Tezuka's mood.

"Heavy, I guess."

"I thought you'd be excited. Syusuke would."

"I am. They're my…bundle of joy." Tezuka remembered those words said by Fuji when the babies were 7 months old in the uterus. They stayed silent for a few minutes. A phone rang through the silent room and Yoshiko picked it up.

"Should we go now?" Yoshiko asked as she put her phone into her handbag and stood up. Ayana followed suit, signaling for the two to come.

"Yes, let's go." Yumiko put the towel on the table and got her bag from under her chair.

Tezuka sighed. He complied with a little hesitation to leave Fuji and left with the three women.

**I need a poll for the next chapter:**

**1) continue with the story--I'm thinking of an extended plot for the story, so it won't just end any time soon.**

**2) end the story after the babies' shower.**

**Feel free to point out any mistake and confusions. I'll clear it up for you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Announcement: Sorry for disappearing for quiet a while. Here's the promised chapter. I forgot to mention in the Note about the poll. The results came in and the majority voted for the continuation of this story. **

**Sorry to those who wants this story to come to an end. I wont be updating as quick now, but the update will be quick when december comes. Thank You for your patience. **

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 16**

The clock stroke 10 after 5 when the troop got back. The ex-team had gone off to their hotels or family houses. The Fuji family also went back home as they had work the next day; the same went for Kuniharu. So now, the only ones left were Tezuka, his mother, and grandfather.

Tezuka was alone in the room with Fuji. His mother and grandfather went to see the babies. The lone room felt uncomfortable for Tezuka despite his preference for quietness. He felt unsettled and wished Fuji would be talking non-stop instead of saying nothing at all.

Tezuka laid his head down beside Fuji's hand that lay beside his body on the hospital bed. He closed his eyes, deciding to give his eyes a little rest.

Fuji's lids lifted slowly, then closed, and opened again to adjust to the light. He felt as if he hadn't seen the brightness for such a long time. He shifted uncomfortably and suddenly felt a pain that shot from his bottom. "..Nhn.." He cringed.

"Syusuke." Tezuka's head flew up quickly at the slight movement. He fixed the glasses to get him a better view.

The pain distracted Fuji from noticing there was someone by his bedside. He smiled when he heard his name said in the most longing voice he wanted to hear. "Mitsu." He said softly and lifted his arms up.

Tezuka stood up and leaned over his beloved. He leaned downed on top of Fuji and gave Fuji a heartful hug. "Are you hurt?"

"Hn…" He nodded after Tezuka released him. On second thought, he changed his answer when Tezuka's brows kneaded together. "Just a little, but don't worry. It's not a pain I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" Tezuka asked for reassurance. Fuji nodded and Tezuka decided to let that go.

"Our babies, where are they?" Fuji replied with much enthusiasm.

Tezuka smiled. "I'll be back." He moved the blue blanket up to cover Fuji's dorsal.

Tezuka came back later with 2 bundles in each of his arms. Fuji wanted to sit up, but the pain wouldn't let him, so he waited for Tezuka to set the babies into his arms.

"They're sleeping." Tezuka said after setting the baby girl down beside Fuji.

"She's so cute." Fuji marveled as he scanned her all over. His genuine smile never left his face. "My Mitsusuke. My beautiful Mitsusuke." He snuggled her in closer.

Tezuka sat down on the other side of the bed beside Fuji with Kunisyuu in his arms. "And so are you." He placed a kiss on Fuji's forehead.

"I love you too." Fuji's free hand went up to touch Tezuka's arm. "Can I see him?"

Mitsusuke was the quiet one. When she was awake, her eyes always widen with ambitious and curiosity like she'd been observing this new world the time she came out of the womb. Yumiko predicted Mitsusuke would be like her 'father'; though her beauty came mostly from Fuji.

Kunisyuu wasn't much of a crying baby either. He smiled a lot more and squiggled around more than his sister. His personality already resembled his Fuji. But of course, a baby could not get the entire trait from one parent: his little handsome face could maybe exceed the princely features of Tezuka's.

Doctor Hataro insisted Fuji should stay hospitalized a few more weeks just to make sure he was 100 percent okay. Since Fuji stayed, the babies also stayed. Fuij's room was moved to another floor where it's pretty secluded from noises and other patients. His babies shared a crib that was next to his bed.

2 weeks passed and he hadn't been on the floor by himself yet. When he did get off the bed, someone always helped him getting around. The pain of labor still left a tingly feeling and hadn't quite disappeared yet.

Fuji was sleeping when the babies' cries woke him up. He looked around the room and didn't see anyone else. "Mitsusuke. Kunisyuu. What's wrong?" Fuji threw off the blanket that covered him and hurried down the bed despite the pain.

He cringed as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "Owwie. Your mother is hurt and you guys keep on crying. Now where did everyone go when I needed them?" Fuji said playfully, trying to distract himself from feeling the pain.

"I'm coming!" Fuji grabbed onto a chair nearby to hoist himself up from the bed. One hand rubbed his lower back to soothe away the unwanted feeling while he took mall steps toward the crib and crying babies.

Just when he was able to reach the crib's railing, the door opened and Tezuka rushed over to Fuji. "What are you doing up?"

Fuji pouted while letting himself being guided by Tezuka back to the bed. "They were crying."

"You could've called me or the nurse." Tezuka wanted to push Fuji down to lay on his back, but Fuji resisted. The phone was only an arm reach away, standing by his bed.

"I forgot. And I don't wanna lie down. Go check on our babies first; you're ignoring them."

Tezuka stared at Fuji's face. Fuji was always too much distraction that he forgot about the incessant cries. He nodded.

He picked up Kunisyuu first and handed him over to Fuji while he went back to take his girl into his arms.

"Hello my little prince, why are you crying?" The cry didn't waver. "Maa, I don't know what you want if you don't tell me." Fuji's pale hand tumbled with the little boy's little hands. "Don't cry." Fuji started to sing softly a lullaby and soon the cry waned down.

Kunisyuu's teary hazel eyes opened as he looked deeply at Fuji. His little hand reached up and grab Fuji's finger that's above him. Then, he closed his eyes and went back to slumber.

Tezuka was probably better than Fuji with babies since Mitsusuke stopped crying before Kunisyuu did. Tezuka put the little girl down and took Kunisyuu to lie him down next to his sister.

"Ne Mitsu. I'm glad you're good with kids. I wouldn't know what to do if you're not here with me."

Tezuka joined Fuji on the bed. He pulled Fuji toward him so Fuji would lie on his shoulder. "I have to be. If I'm not, then I wouldn't have time with you."

Fuji chuckled. "I can never get tired of your sweet words. But, I'm starting to be homesick. I hope my cacti are still alive."

"They're still there."

"That's why I love you so much, so caring and loving even when i didn't ask you to."

Tezuka smiled and snuggled closer. "It's only for you."

Fuji smiled satisfactorily.

A few more days passed and Fuji was able to leave the hospital. He could walk around now, but with little steps. Their mothers came earlier to bring the babies home first, while Yumiko and Tezuka stayed after to wait for Fuji's last check up.

Fuji and Yumiko waited for Tezuka to drive his car to where they stood.

It was a windy day, but the sky was clear. Fuji smiled gladly when he saw Tezuka's car pulling in front of them. Tezuka got out of the car quick and walked over to the other side to open the door for Fuji, but his phone rang just then.

One of his hands reached out to open the door and the other held on to the small device to his ear. "Hello?"

"**Kunimitsu! Where are you? I don't know why, but the babies keep on crying ever since we got home. They're crying non-stop and we don't know what to do." **Tezuka could barely hear his mother's voice as it blended into the background noise of the cries.

"Can you pacify them a little longer? We're leaving right now, but with Syusuke in the car, I can't drive home fast."

Fuji stopped at the door as he heard what Tezuka said. He could hear faint crying from the phone.

"**But I'm worry if they keep on crying, they're going to be out of breath. Yumiko is there with Syusuke. She can take him here later. You need to come home now!"** Ayana's voice was mixed with frustration and worry.

Tezuka looked at Fuji and sighed. "Okay. I'll see you." He shut off the phone.

"What happened? I heard crying in the background." Fuji inquired.

"I don't know. Mother said the babies are crying incessantly since they got home and she wants me to come home quickly."

"Then you must. What if something happens to them?"

"But Doctor Hataro said your ride home needn't to be rough."

"It's okay, you can go home first. Nee-san and I will take a cab home. I'm worried. Aren't you?" Fuji searched Tezuka's eyes. "I'll be fine."

Tezuka nodded and hugged Fuji. "Get home safe. I'll be waiting." Fuji stepped back onto the curb. Tezuka closed the door and entered the car. Then he drove away.

"What a bad day. Why did you choose to be out today?" Yumiko sighed heavily as she tried to wave in a cab.

"I didn't know it's going to be so windy today, plus I want to leave as soon as possible." Fuji pulled the trench coat closer to his body as his hair fluttered along with the turbulent wind.

Finally after some minutes, a cab pulled over and they entered.

Yumiko told the driver their destination and settled back. "Ah finally, some warmth."

Fuji let out a sigh. "I hope nothing's wrong."

Yumiko turned to look at her brother, then she looked out at the gray sky. _Something's going to happen. I can feel it._

"Nee-san." Fuji's call broke her thought. She turned her attention away from the sky. "I heard when newborns cry, especially non-sop for no reason, something bad is happening. Is it true?"

Yumiko's lip thinned into a slight frown. "Mhm…I heard something like that. But I've never encountered it. However, it may be true. Though, I really hope it won't be."

Fuji discerned the worries in his sister's voice. "Nee-san, you don't sound confident. You feel something, don't you? This is important, nee-san."

Yumiko shook her head side to side. "I don't know, but something is there."

"Nee-san!" The frustration took over him as his sister refused to answer him. "How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me what."

"I can predict fate, not the future--"Then Yumiko's eyes widened, realizing what's happening when a car came straight at them from the other side of the bridge in lighting speed. It was too late for the driver to avoid the speeding car.

The car swerved to the left and spun circularly before stopped by a light pole that came down onto the car roof at the fatal collision, followed by the sound of shattering glass.

Blood rolled down the side of Fuji's face; his head lolled against the broken glass window. Moving out of unconsciousness, he got up tiredly and looked across the seat to find Yumiko on the ground outside the car.

She must've yanked the door open before the crash and was thrown out of the car. Fuji moved sluggishly toward the opened door to reach his sister. "Nee-san!" He called out with the loudest voice he can perch.

He called out a few more times before Yumiko's body move. Yumiko pushed herself up despite the pain in her left arm. She lifted her legs, but they won't move. She cried out in pain, not realizing blood was seeping out both of her legs. Loosing too much blood, her vision became slightly fuzzy. "Syu…suke."

Fuji was about to climb out when a figure blocked his way. Fuji looked up and the realization of the familiar face fell upon him. "…Daichi…"

Daichi's face twisted into a smirk before covering Fuji's airway with an anesthetic cloth. Fuji struggled out of the grasp, but to no avail before he passed out.

Yumiko noticed the man approaching his brother, but there was nothing she can do when her mobility was cut. "Syusuke!" She called out for the last time as she saw Daichi carrying Fuji away and her consciousness faded.

o0o0o0o0o

Tezuka got home more than 10 minutes ago, thought the babies' cries never did waver.

No one could relax a bit; they were tired both physically and mentally. The house was quiet now.

Tezuka sat beside the cribs. When Ayana entered the babies' room, Tezuka immediately turned toward the door. "Syusuke?"

She closed the door. "He's not home yet, but Syusuke and Yumiko should be home by now even if there's traffic." It had been a little passed half an hour since he got home.

"Did you call them?"

"We did, many times, but the call wouldn't go through."

"I see." Tezuka turned back to soothe the babies. He finally got the babies to sleep after a period of deafening cries. After tucking the blankets around the babies, both he and his mom left the room quietly.

The rest of the members sat in the living room talking in bare whispers.

"You must be tired." His mother told him to sit down.

_Rinng. Riiiing._

"Excuse me." Yoshiko got her cell phone out. "Hello?"

"**Hi, I'm calling from Osaka Regional Hospital. Are you a family member of Fuji Yumiko?" **A female voice said.

"Yes." Yoshiko answered shakily. "I'm her mom. Did--Did something happen?"

"**Yes. I've been trying to contact you with your home number for the past few minutes, but no one picked it up. Fuji Yumiko was involved in a car accident near the foot of the Osaka Bridge. Please come right away."**

The phone slipped out of Yoshiko's hand and fell onto the floor. Her face paled and the line went dead.

"Yoshiko. Who was it?" Yoshiko's husband asked. He held her close to him when she started to cry.

"Yumiko…she's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Wait, what about Syusuke?" Tezuka inquired.

"?!" Yoshiko's eyes widened. "That's right, where's Syusuke? They didn't say anything about him!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kuniharu stood up and grabbed his keys.

"I'll watch the babies. You all go." Ayana said before everyone fled out the house.

**Last note: I'll stop updating the other stories until after this story is finished. Any questions or comments, I'll clear them for you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Ku_..su" _

_Tezuka's eyes shot opened. He looked around, but couldn't see anything except for a light path ahead of him like a tunnel. "Syusuke." Tezuka called back, his voice echoing to a seemingly endless abyss._

"Ku_..su" _

_Tezuka heard his name called once again, but couldn't find the owner of the voice. "Syusuke?"_

_His feet began to take up the speed as he ran along the light. "Syusuke!" No other voice came back except for his own echo. His breath hitched by the minutes._

"_Help me."_

"_Syusuke! Where are you?" Tezuka kept on running until he saw Fuji drowning in a small lake; his body slowly submerged into the water. His arms flexed forward to reach Tezuka, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't get any closer to Fuji. "Syusuke!"_

"_Syusuke!" Tezuka continued to run until the only remnant of Fuji was the crown of his head._

"Syusuke!" Tezuka jerked up. He looked around and only noticed that he back was in his room. He reached up and swiped away the sweat beads that rolled down the side of his face. _It's just a dream_. He absently looked over to the empty spot next to him. He missed the warmth that used to be there.

Tezuka flung the blanket aside and got off his bed. He reached over at the lamp stand to get his glasses. He left the room quietly.

The sky was certainly brighter and the moon was very faint to see. It was early morning. Tezuka sat down on the stone bench in his front porch. He remembered Fuji said they needed a bench there, especially in the summer, to enjoy the night sky. His eye lids drooped slowly and soon he went back to sleep.

"Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu."

Tezuka cringed when he opened his eyes. The sunlight shown smack on his body. "Mother?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. Why are you sleeping out here? You were still in your room when I checked on you last night." Ayana took the seat beside her son.

"I couldn't sleep." Tezuka didn't want to say he had a nightmare. Big boys don't have nightmares, especially Tezuka.

Ayana sighed. "I know it's been hard on you, but you should care more about your health. The babies need their parent, especially when Syusuke is not here right now. Don't get yourself sick." Ayana patted Tezuka's back. "Come on, let's go back in."

Tezuka nodded.

He came into the dining room after washing up. His father, Fuji's dad, and his mother were there at the table.

Tezuka bowed his head lightly before taking his seat. "Fuji-san. Father."

"Tezuka-kun." Fuji's dad greeted back.

"How is Yumiko doing?" Ayana asked.

"The doctor said she has a few fractures and looses a lot of blood. Yumiko hasn't wakened up yet when I left." Fuji's dad sighed heavily. "I can't believe so many things happened in such a short period of time."

"Don't worry; I'm sure it'd go by fast. The sun always shines after the rain, right?"

"Hm. I hope Yumiko wakes up soon so we'd have a clue about Syusuke's whereabout."

Tezuka stopped eating and stood up.

"Are you finished?" Ayana looked at Tezuka's plate and only ¼ was eaten. "You should eat it all."

"I'm not hungry. Thank you for breakfast." Tezuka excused himself and exited the room briskly.

Before he knew it, his feet have taken him to his babies' room. He entered it quietly and was quite surprised that the twins were awake. Their eyes looked back at him. It startled him to see Mitsusuke's cerulean eyes; they reminded him of Fuji's.

Tezuka picked up the baby girl when she flung her little arms upward. Tezuka smiled. _I'm sorry for neglecting you for the past few days._ He brought Mitsusuke closed to his chest. He bended down onto the crib and planted a kiss on Kunisyuu's forehead. _And I'm sorry to you, too._

Ayana stood outside the room, watching from the door slit. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned and walked away.

o0o0o0o0o

Fuji's body was stiff. He tried to move around, but was surprised when he found himself tied up. His arms were locked behind his back._ Where am I?_

Fuji looked around and discovered a very strange thing about this room. The walls were made of metal and the ground was moving somewhat. There was a fuzzy sound as if he was on…an…airplane. Panic hit him when he realized where he was. _…No…_

Fuji moved to stand up, wobbling a bit. _I need to get out of here. _He surveyed the room again and saw a level on the metal wall. He walked over to it and maneuvered himself so that the rope that tied up his wrists loosened. He successfully got himself free after a couple of long minutes.

Fuji walked briskly to the only door. He yanked it opened hard. A loud clank was heard at the force of the door sliding against the metal wall.

The pilot swung his head around. "You. How did you get out?"

Fuji realized who it was right away. _Daichi. _Fuji looked ahead; they were indeed on air. "What-What are you doing?" Fuji became nervous. _Don't tell me he's going to crash._ Before Daichi could respond, Fuji fought over the steer from Daichi.

"Let go!" Daichi protested violently, punching Fuji's abdomen when he had the chance.

Fuji winced at every thrust, but refused to let go of the steer. "Why are you doing this?"

"What the hell are you doing? Do you intend to crash the plane?"

It surprised Fuji that Daichi wasn't going to suicide together with him like he thought.

Daichi pushed Fuji out of the way, landing on the floor. "Argh!"

"This wouldn't have happen if the President didn't give me fake money. Then my family wouldn't get killed by them. Good thing I got out to get revenge for them. It's your entire fault Bitch!"

Fuji's eyes frowned. _How was it my fault? _He lunged forward and successfully knocked Daichi out of his seat. The plane swerved from equilibrium. It knocked Fuji back against the wall.

Daichi crawled heavily back to the pilot seat. Fuji moved against the force toward the pilot seat as well, but Daichi got there first.

Fuji's fist met Daichi's head. Fuji slammed his hand on the control panel when the plane shook again. The door suddenly opened and violent gusts entered the plane. Fuji grabbed onto the back rest of the seat, but he was knocked back hard by Daichi. His head collided against the metal wall and his body rolled out the door before his conscious slipped away.

_Kuimitsu…_

Daichi panicked when the steer went 180 degree and the plane rotated circularly. Daichi grabbed onto the seat's leg when his body slid downward toward the opened door. Before he knew it, the plane crashed into a bridge and the plane exploded in mid air.

o0o0o0o0o

"**Urgent News from Osaka Live. An unidentified Yuki Helicopter just crashed on Oasaka bridge 45 minutes earlier. Eyewitnesses informed they sighted a body fell down less than 1 minute before the helicopter crashed, and another body was unfortunately unable to escape the explosion. Debris of the crash scattered all over the bridge, but most remnants fell deep into the ocean. Navy search teams are looking for the 2 bodies currently. Please stay tune for the result."**

Since that day, Kuniharu suspected that Daichi might be one of the victims of the crash. The search teams couldn't find any body within nearby distance, so the victims weren't identified yet.

Kuniharu sent men to search for evidence that Daichi might have stolen the helicopter.

o0o0o0o0o

Tezuka went to work around 10 everyday. Even if he was in no state to work, there were works that needed to be done. Being Tezuka, he couldn't be careless and irresponsible. He left his babies under Ayana's care.

Tezuka worked nonstop without breaks. He just wanted to finish his works early, so he could visit Yumiko in the hospital in case she wakes up, if ever. The routine went on for a week until one day Tezuka entered the hospital room and saw Yumiko sat by the window looking distantly outside.

He noticed Yoshiko or Yuuta wasn't in the room like usual. Quietly, he approached Yumiko. When it strike Tezuka that Yumiko was not aware of his present, he placed his hand on her shoulder. It surprised him because Yumiko used to know every time when Tezuka arrived at the front porch when she was in the kitchen.

Yumiko slowly tuned her head and looked up at Tezuka with the most placid eyes Tezuka had ever seen in Yumiko from ever since he'd known her. She looked at him as if she didn't recognize her brother-in-law at all.

"Yumiko-nee-san." Tezuka said.

"Yu…miko?" Yumiko repeated her own name. A confused look was on her face. She looked down at the ground.

"Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka turned around when Yoshiko called him. His hand retrieved back to his side. "Yoshiko-san."

Yoshiko smiled faintly, though a very sad one. She walked over to Yumiko and sat down beside her. Her fingers combed through Yumiko's hair. "It seems like Yumiko lost her memories…she couldn't remember me, or anyone else."

_How can it be? _Tezuka was confused, but mostly disappointed. His chance of finding Fuji became slimmer.

"I'm sorry. You must be disappointed like any of us." Yoshiko guided Yumiko back on the bed by her arm. "Yumiko has been a bright girl since she was born. I really don't know why things have come to this day." Her voice turned into a light sob. "Not only Yumiko, Syusuke also faces this misfortune. Now he's no where to be found."

_Yoshiko-san._ Tezuka walked over to Yoshiko and placed a consoled hand on her shoulder.

Yumiko was admitted out of the hospital 1 day after. Tezuka didn't need to visit Yumiko and wait for a hope anymore because he couldn't depend on Yumiko to recover anytime soon.

Tezuka got words from his father about the crash incident. The men found out from an airport at Wakayama that Daichi was seen there before the incident in addition to their missing Yuki Helicopter.

Tezuka believed Fuji was still alive somewhere, so he decided to take matters into his own hand. Everyday after work, Tezuka would go to different places searching for any signs of Fuji.

He walked by the shores in case the waves might have lapse Fuji's body closer to land. _Syusuke, tell me…if you're still alive._

Just then a powerful wind swept by for a few seconds and subsided.

o0o0o0o0o

Day of the crash…

"Doctor Shiraishi!" A boy of 17 years of age barged into a small house near a beach of Wakayama.

"What is it?" The Doctor turned toward the door. He was tending a girl's sprained ankle.

"We found a body while we're out fishing. It looks like he drowned and the waves brought him to shore. Dad said he might be alive." The boy said in a frenzied breath.

"Sorry Ayama-chan. I'll be right back." The girl nodded and Shiraishi grabbed his med kit before dashing out of the house. "Watch over Ayame-chan for me, Kyo!" Shiraishi shouted back before disappeared from sight.

Shiraishi ran as fast as he could. When he arrived, many people he recognized as the villagers had gathered around.

"Doctor Shiraishi is here!" An old man said loudly as the villagers made room for Shiraishi to reach the drowning stranger.

"How long has he been here?" Shiraishi asked as he checked the drowning man for vital signs.

"We found him here not more than 15 minutes ago."

"Mhm." Shiraishi positioned himself. He placed his hands under the manubrium and pressed a couple of times before the drowning stranger choked out salt water.

He coughed violently, and his body shriveled up. After he calmed down, his eyes opened.

…_The deepest blue eyes I've ever seen…_Shiraishi marveled at the captivating eyes of the man he just saved, but the blue eyes shut off and the body fell back down on the sand. "I'm taking him to my house." The villagers agreed.

The village was small and remote from the city. There was no hospital within 5 miles radius, so they thought it'd be best to let the Doctor take care of the stranger.

Night fell.

_-Cough- -Cough-_

Shiraishi woke up from his reverie sleep from the chair. He rose and walked over the bed in his small house.

"Wa…ter…" The stranger pleaded in a coarse voice. His movements were weak.

Shiraishi poured a tea cup for the stranger and sat on the bed. He hoisted the stranger up and helped him drink from the tea cup.

"Feeling better?"

The stranger lifted his eye lids tiredly, revealing the once again captivating blue eyes. He nodded. "Where…am I?"

"You're in my house right now. The villagers found you by the shore. What happened?" Shiraishi let the stranger set back against the wall.

"I-I don't remember." The stranger shook his head, trying to remember what happened. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing came to his mind. Absolutely nothing.

"I see. Then, what's your name?"

"My name?" It intrigued Shiraishi that the stranger was surprised when his name was asked. Shiraishi nodded. "My name…" The stranger looked confused.

"You…don't remember your name?"

Hurt played across the stranger's face.

_Smart move Shiraishi. _The Doctor scolded himself inwardly when the stranger looked like he was going to break. _He could possible have amnesia._ "It's okay. But, do you remember anything else. Anything?"

The stranger shook his head from side to side.

_Definitely amnesia. He looks scared._

"Who…are you?" The stranger asked with his trembling voice.

"I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke, a doctor from the city before I was dispatched here. I change my location every 2 months, going to places that need me. You! are lucky that you come at the right time. If you're to come here tomorrow, you wouldn't see me." Shiraishi widened his smile when he heard the stranger's sweet chuckle when he introduced himself.

"I must be lucky indeed." The stranger's smile dropped, and Shiraishi just kept silent.

"Shiraishi-san."

"Call me by my given name. I like it better that way." The stranger nodded. "What is it?"

"I-I don't remember my name. Could you…" The stranger trailed off.

"Think of a name for you?" Shiraishi finished it for the stranger.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. I'd be glad to." Shiraishi tabbed his chin. "Hmm…what should your name be?"

The stranger smiled while waiting patiently.

"Oh! How about Kazuki?" Shiraishi said enthusiastically.

"I like that name. Thank you Kuranosuke-kun." Kazuki smiled radiantly, albeit night time.

**AN: Thank You for reviewing. AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Sorry for making FUji 's life a misery, but there's more drama that way!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: A bonus for this weeek to my readers and reviewers who stayed with me until this chapter. I get into the mood when I have lots of reviews. Maybe I'll finish this story quicker than I anticipated, who knows -wink-. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy!!**

**Chapter 18**

"G'Morning Doctor Shiraishi!" Kyo ran toward Shiraishi, who just stepped out the door of the house the doctor resided.

"Good morning, Kyo. Why are you so happy this morning?" Shiraishi smirked.

"Nothing special." Kyo grinned. "Mom told me to bring this for the stranger." Kyo held up a basket of biscuit and jams. "And for you too, of course."

"Thanks kid. I'll thank your mom later." Shiraishi took the basket.

"Did he wake up yet?" Kyo inquired as he tried to peak in between the door slit.

"He woke up yesterday, but he's still sleeping in." Shiraishi stepped back in the house carefully not to make any unnecessary sounds.

Kyo didn't follow in. "Alright, I'm off to the shore then. See you later."

Shiraishi nodded, and the boy went on his way.

"Mhm…Kuranosuke-kun?" Kazuki stirred under the blanket. It slid off his body as he sat up.

"It's still early if you want to sleep in more." Shiraishi said, approaching Kazuki by the bed side.

"No, it's alright. It feels like I haven't been on the ground for a long time." Kazuki smiled.

"Alright. There's a faucet at the back of this house. You can wash up back there and come back in for breakfast." Shiraishi handed Kazuki a towel, tooth brush, and toothpaste.

"Thank you, Kuranosuke-kun." Kazuki accepted the toiletries.

"You don't need to be formal. Just call me Kuranosuke." Kazuki nodded and headed outside.

Once Kazuki was out, Shiraishi sighed heavily. "Now I need to start packing."

They had breakfast together. Afterward, Shiraishi took Kazuki to Kyo's mom house. "This is Suzuki-san. Her husband spotted you by the shore yesterday."

Kazuki greeted her. Shiraishi told Mrs. Suzuki of Kazuki's condition. He asked her to lend some clothes to Kazuki that might fit him. She went in Kyo's room and came back with a bundle in her hands. Kazuki thanked her and went into Kyo's room to change.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Suzuki led Shiraishi to the kitchen.

"I've prepared some sweet cakes for you to eat on the way. It shouldn't be a problem right?" Mrs. Suzuki loaded a green container with her various homemade sweets.

"It's not a problem at all, in fact, I should be thankful. Thank you, Suzuki-san."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do to thank you for your service for this past two months. Our village doesn't get doctors a lot, so we always have to travel to the city if someone is seriously ill. I do hope you can come visit us again, if you have the time."

"Thank you for making me feel at home. This village is like a second home to me. If I got the time, I will definitely come back to visit." Shiraishi gladly accepted the gift that Mrs. Suzuki just wrapped in a yellow cloth.

"When is your boat leaving?" Both walked toward the front door.

"It's set to leave at 5 this evening." Shiraishi looked at his wrist watch. "There's still a lot of time left, but I need to visit some people up the hill. Meanwhile, can you watch over Kazuki?"

Mrs. Suzuki nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get him familiarize around the village and help him find a place to settle down."

"Thank you. I'll come see him later before I leave. Ja ne, Suzuki-san." Shiraishi walked out the door, leaving Mrs. Suzuki to wave after.

She closed the door and headed to her son's room. "Kazuki-kun, are you done?"

"Hai." A muffled sound came from the other side of the door. The door knob twisted and Kazuki came out.

"It fits; that's wonderful. Come on, I'll show you around the village."

Mr. Suzuki took Kazuki to meet her villager friends, the market, and the shore where their fishes came from. They finished their rounds and headed home to make dinner, stopping by the market last for groceries.

"Suzuki-san, is Kuranosuke coming for dinner later?" Kazuki asked as he washed the dirty pots and pans.

"No, he said he'll drop by to see you though, but look at the time. It's almost time before he leaves. Maybe he's not coming?"

"What do you mean? Is he going somewhere?" Kazuki turned to the stove where Mrs. Suzuki is standing over her stew.

"He didn't tell you? He's leaving this village at 5 sharp." Mrs. Suzuki looked at Kazuki with confused eyes.

"No, he didn't. But, he's coming back right?"

"No. He's moving to another town or village. I don't know. He moves every 2 months." She turned off the stove.

Kazuki was shocked that Shiraishi was leaving soon without telling him. He glanced over at the clock above the stove. It was 4:43. He turned off the faucet quickly and dashed out the door without any words.

"Kazuki-kun, where are you going?" Mrs. Suzuki yelled after, but soon Kazuki disappeared out of sight.

_Kuranosuke, wait for me. _Good thing Mrs. Suzuki showed him the harbor earlier or it would take longer to get there. The harbor was 10 minutes away if he ran all the way, and he did nonstop.

o0o0o0o0o

"Sorry Doctor Shiraishi. My daughter just had to dislocate her arm at this time. I hope you're not late for the boat." Mr. Kitaka said as Shiraishi packed up his med kit.

"It's no problem. I still got…" Shiraishi glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "less than 30 minutes! I got to go, I'm sorry. Take care Kitaka-san."

"Thank you and I will. Have a safe trip!" Mr. Kitaka yelled after as Shiraishi dashed out the house.

He ran downhill, avoiding the trees and rocks on his way down. "Oh man, I won't have time to see Kazuki before I leave. I hope he doesn't mind." He sighed sadly. He did want to see Kazuki even if it's for the last time.

It was 4:53 by the time he got to the harbor breathlessly. "Phew, I'm on time." He stopped to recover his breath before proceeding to the boat.

"Kuranosuke!" A familiar voice stopped Shiraishi before he stepped on the wooden plank that connects the harbor to the boat.

Before Shiraishi could turn his head around, the owner of the voice tackled him from behind. "Kazuki!" Shiraishi was surprised; he turned around slowly. His eyes softened as they laid on Kazuki. "Why-Why are you crying?"

"Why are you leaving without telling me!?" Kazuki pounced lightly on Shiraishi's chest as tears rolled down his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I was going to come back and see you for the last time, but something came up. Honestly, I'm not lying." Shiraishi pulled Kazuki into a hug. "Don't cry. I asked Suzuki-san to watch over you and find you a place to stay-"

Kazuki cut him off. "I don't want to stay here! I don't know anybody. Why do you have to be so mean and leave me behind alone!?"

"Kazuki." Shiraishi said softly. "I thought it'd be best if you stay here. What if someone comes to look for you?"

"But I don't remember anything from the past. How am I supposed to find my way home? Why can't you take me with you?"

"What!? No, I'm like a nomad, moving every 2 months. If you come with me, you won't have a home and you might be further apart from your family than you already do." Shiraishi turned his back on Kazuki.

Kazuki moved in front of Shiraishi. "What if I don't have a family? Would you expect me to stay here and wait for them and they never come? I don't want to be alone, Kuranosuke. Take me with you. Please?" Kazuki pleaded through his wet eyes, a scene that made it difficult for Shiraishi not to accept.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean, I might not give you happiness or…or-"

Kazuki cut Shiraishi off once again with a hug. "I'm sure."

The two left with the boat at exactly 5. Shiraishi gave Mrs. Suzuki a call telling her that Kazuki will leave with him.

They ate Mrs. Suzuki's sweet on the deck together under the moonlight. The sea was calm that night, and the moon was brilliant.

"Ne, Kuranosuke." Kazuki cocked his head upward to look at Shiraishi. He was sitting in between Shiraishi's legs and leaning back on Shiraishi's chest.

"Mhm?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Kochi, a small island from here. I heard it's an exotic place for biotic lives. It's another small village."

"Ohh. Ne, what makes you want to do what you do?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I want to be different from my brothers. I'm the youngest of all my brothers. They all studied doctors because our father own a hospital and some nursing homes in Sapporo. I couldn't help but follow along, but I didn't want to stay there. I like to move around."

"That's really cool. I think I like traveling a lot, too."

"Oh? Then it's a good thing you come with me."

Kazuki chuckled and wrapped his arms around himself, keeping out the night breeze.

"Let's go in. You must be cold." Shiraishi said.

Kazuki nodded and both left the deck.

o0o0o0o0o

Exactly 2 weeks after Fuji had gone missing.

Tezuka continued his routine looking for Fuji. He was surprised when he found a small remote village in Wakayama. The villagers were very friendly to him. They offered their help without Tezuka asking. He showed them a picture of Fuji before he was pregnant, his hair was shorter.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him."

"No."

Most villagers shook their heads at the image, saying they've never seen him before. Tezuka came to the shore, looking out at the setting sun on the horizon. There were a few fishermen at the harbor about to pack up.

Tezuka wanted to stay for a little longer. Soon, the fishermen came into shore, each have 2 buckets of fish.

"Excuse me, do you need help with anything?" A man asked before passing Tezuka.

"Ah. I'm looking for someone. Have you seen him?" Tezuka showed him the picture.

"Hm…" The man scratched his head. "He looks familiar." Tezuka's eyes brightened up.

"Suzuki-san! Hurry up!" Another voice yelled.

"I'm coming. Coming." The man called Suzuki yelled back. He turned back to Tezuka. "I'm truly sorry. I don't know."

Tezuka thanked the man and left the village for the night.

The moment he stepped into his house, he could hear the babies crying from their room. He ran to their room quickly.

"Kunimitsu!" Ayana was glad to see Tezuka.

"What happened?" Tezuka took Kunisyuu from his father's arms.

"I don't know. They cry so much now since everyday you come home late at night. Maybe they missed their father." Ayana said, rocking Mitsusuke back in forth in her arms. "You should pay attention to them more. I know you're anxious to look for Syusuke, but both are important. Don't get too focused on one and leave the others alone."

"I understand." Tezuka took Mitsusuke from his mother. "I'll take it from here. Thank you mother, father." His parents nodded before leaving for the night.

Tezuka ended up sleeping with the babies. He woke up in the morning due to a very familiar and especially unpleasant laugh that came from the living room, which was just on the other side of the wall that connected with the babies' room. He wasn't aware that he overslept and it was already 10:30 am.

Tezuka fixed himself before leaving the room, but was surprised to see Minami just in time on her way to the living room.

"Tezuka-nii-san." She greeted with a cheerful face.

Tezuka nodded in return.

"My mom wanted to visit Ayana-san and we were in the neighbor, so we dropped by. How are you doing?" Minami asked.

"I'm fine." Tezuka pretended to fix his glasses.

"That's good. I'm so happy to see you again. I really missed--"

-_AWAH- AWAH- _A cry interrupted Minami.

"…baby?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Excuse me." Tezuka turned back into the room.

Minami followed Tezuka as curiosity took over her. "Wahh. They're so cute."

She ran over to the crib and looked down at a crying baby boy. Tezuka picked up Kunisyuu. "Don't cry. I'm here." He whispered into the baby's ear.

_-HIC- -HIC-_

Tezuka looked down at his girl; she was still sleeping. He carried Kunisyuu into the kitchen and got him a milk bottle that Ayana pre-made every morning.

Kunisyuu sucked on the bottle happily.

"Tezuka-nii-san. Is he your son?" Tezuka forgot Minami was there for a second.

He nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Kunisyuu."

"Wahh, that's a cute name for a cute little boy." Minami squealed as she touched Kunisyuu's soft hands with her fingers.

Kunisyuu's hazel eyes moved from Minami back to his father. He turned a little toward Tezuka's chest.

"I didn't know you're married nor have a wife. If you did, the business world would know and then I'd know." Minami walked by Tezuka's side back to the babies' room.

"I didn't get marry."

"Oh? What about their mother then?" Tezuka was taken back for a second, but he didn't show it.

"Minami-chan." Tezuka was glad his mother came in on them.

"Ayana-san!"

"I see you've seen Kunisyuu and Mitsusuke." Ayana smiled as she let herself in; her hand held a milk bottle. Minami's mom was behind Ayana. Tezuka greeted her.

Ayana walked over to pick up Mitsusuke who was wide awake before Tezuka came back in with Kunisyuu.

"Mother, aren't they just adorable?"

"Indeed they are." Minami's mom smiled as she looked at the twins. "Tezuka-kun, I didn't know you have a wife, better yet, babies."

"…" Tezuka didn't want to answer that at all. Honestly, he was hoping he could take his babies to Kyoto, where Fuji's home was, after they woke up.

"Their mother isn't here for the time being." Ayana answered, choosing each word carefully.

"Oh? Did she leave for work?"

"Something personal." Ayana said with a definite tone, meaning she didn't want to answer any more of those questions.

"I see."

"Kunimitsu, why don't you go get ready? You said you want to visit Yumiko, right?" Tezuka nodded. "I'll watch over them while you get ready."

Tezuka gave Kunisyuu to Minami and left.

Minami and her mom left before lunch. Tezuka and Ayana thanked kami-sama for that. Those 2 mother and daughter are just too curious for their own health.

After lunch, Tezuka drove his babies and mother to Kyoto.

Upon arriving, Yoshiko was waiting at the front eagerly waiting for Tezuka's car to stop.

"Hello Tezuka-kun, Ayana, and my grandkids." Yoshiko said it with a big warm welcoming smile.

"Yoshiko-san. How's Yumiko-nee-san?" Tezuka asked once they were inside. The house was quieter and colder compared to the time before the babies were born. Nevertheless, it did get cozier once the babies are there.

"Yumiko is up in her room. She doesn't leave her room often." Yoshiko was sad when she said that.

"I'm sorry." Ayana said, receiving an accepting smile from Yoshiko. "Can we go see her?"

"Of course." Yoshiko said as she led the way up the stairs to Yumiko's room.

Yumiko didn't answer to the knocks, but they let themselves in anyways because Yoshiko said it was okay.

Yumiko's room was dark. The only light came from between the window curtains. Yumiko sat there looking outside, just like the time Tezuka saw her at the hospital.

Yoshiko walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

"Yumiko-nee-san." Tezuka placed a hand on her shoulder while cradling Mitsusuke in his other arm.

Yumiko turned her head to look at Tezuka, but her eyes diverted to the baby girl a moment later. Her mouth moved slightly. "Mitsusuke." It came out softly, but Tezuka heard it as well as the 2 grandmas.

"Yumiko! Do you remember?" Yoshiko asked Yumiko with a hope in her voice, but Yumiko only looked back placidly.

"Mitsusuke…and Kunisyuu." Yumiko said it again without any emotion on her pale face.

"Yumiko-nee-san. Would you hold Mitsusuke?" Tezuka asked.

Yumiko nodded and Tezuka transferred Mitsusuke to Yumiko's arm. A tear rolled down each side of her cheeks as she brought Mitsusuke closer to her body. "A tragedy. It's a tragedy…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tezuka remembered it clearly when Yumiko opened her mouth. The words that came out unquestionably had a mystical aura that Tezuka couldn't decipher, but he was definitely sure what she said was good enough to be a valid thing to believe…A Tragedy, perhaps it was.

Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu cried nonstop since they left Yumiko's room, and the babies were finally put to sleep half an hour later.

"Tezuka-kun, don't mind what Yumiko said. She didn't know what she was saying." Yoshiko tried to ensure Tezuka, but somewhere deep within she knew Yumiko was never a person who says trivial nonsense.

"Hai." Tezuka didn't want to say anything else. He made sure he'd talk to Yumiko before he left that day, and he did after his mother left to chat with Yoshiko.

"Yumiko-nee-san." Tezuka found Yumiko still sitting at that same spot by the window, looking distant as ever.

Yumiko turned her head slowly to Tezuka.

Tezuka felt a slight sympathy, for Yumiko for she had always been a witty and intelligent person. Now, the person Tezuka saw was dull and sluggish, like she had lost her soul to the soul reaper.

Tezuka approached her. "Please tell me, what did you see?"

She turned back to the window. She spoke up after a minute with a shallow tone. "A tragedy." She paused as if searching for facts upon the cloudy sky. "When the moon rises and the sun sets in unison, a tragedy transpires. The earth and sky divides. For years they'd be re-united."

Tezuka was a man of logic. He was the exact opposite of Yumiko, who was more spiritual than logical. He didn't know what Yumiko meant. Now that he thought about it, there were many things he didn't know. But by the tone of Yumiko, it wasn't a good thing.

Fighting all odds, Tezuka was determined to change what Yumiko called a tragedy.

o0o0o0o0o

Their boat docked at their destination by morning. This place was definitely a tourist attraction. Many tourists came and left by boat between this island and the mainland.

"Ne, Kuranosuke. Where are we going first?" Kazuki inquired childishly as his eyes roamed at the souvenir stands.

Kazuki began taking off toward a shell-selling stand, but Shiraishi was quick to hold Kazuki in place. "Chotto matte, Kazuki. We're going to find a place to settle in first, and then you can look around all you want."

"What if they'll be gone by the time we finished?" A pout formed on his face.

"Don't worry; they will be there for a long time. They won't be going anywhere soon. Hm?" Shiraishi patted Kazuki's head.

Kazuki nodded and they both headed toward inner shore.

Although this village--people don't live in buildings like the city; the houses and inns made out of straw, wood, bamboo, and similar materials--had lots of tourists coming in, not many stayed over night. Shiraishi was glad they didn't have hard times finding a place to stay.

After settling down in an inn, Shiraishi and Kazuki headed to the Mayor's house somewhere up the hill. Shiraishi needed to inform the Mayor of his arrival so he could put his doctorate license into action.

Their first day there was pleasant because nothing really happened. For that, Shiraishi and Kazuki were able to spend time together.

Kazuki wanted to head out to the beach and Shiraishi just unanimously agreed.

"Ne, Kuranosuke. Teach me how to swim?" Kazuki asked as Shiraishi float on his back next to Kazuki.

"Mhm? You want to learn?" Shiraishi looked at Kazuki with amusement. "Swimming takes a long time to learn, and you don't look like a water person." Shiraishi flipped on his belly and dived beneath the water.

Kazuki frowned as his eyes widened to search for Shiraishi under water. "Arhh - splash-" Shiraishi pulled Kazuki's legs, making him fall under the water.

Shiraishi drew himself above water and chuckled at Kazuki who just rose from beaneath the water. "Aww. Don't be mad." He patted a frowning Kazuki.

"Hmph!" Kazuki crossed his arms and turned away, walking toward the shore.

"Wait! I was just kidding around. Don't be mad." Shiraishi held onto Kazuki's elbow, who apparently refused to look at Shiraishi. "Hey. I'll teach you how to swim. How does that sound?"

Kazuki smirked and turned around quickly. "You said it." He lunged forward and successfully pounded Shiraishi down onto the water. "Hehe. I'll show you that I can swim in the shortest amount of time than you can ever imagined."

Shiraishi stood up slowly and smiled. "Let's see. But if you can't, I'm going to punish you."

"You are going to be sleeping on the tree for 3 days if I can." Kazuki grinned sadistically before running away.

Before Shiraishi knew what happened, Kazuki gave him just a blanket and led him to an oak tree before turning away and left for the night.

Shiraishi frowned down at his hands, blanket on top. Kazuki told him that he didn't know how to swim, yet after just 2 hours, Kazuki was able to swim. "Man, how did this happen?" Shiraishi whined to the oak tree. "The little sneak tricked me. He either lied or is a genius." What ever it was, Shiraishi was sure to have a restless night on a tree and 2 more days to come.

Shiraishi woke up to a soft voice calling out his name. He opened his eyes and as usual, he flung his legs to 1 side to step off the bed, but unfortunately, he was too sleepy to remember his bed was actually a tree branch. "AHH." -thud-

"Kuranosuke! Kuranosuke! Are you alright?" Kazuki came over and kneeled beside the fallen man.

Shiraishi groaned.

"Jeez, you're lucky the branch is only 2 meters off the ground." Kazuki teased. "What happened to your doctor instinct?"

"Man. Why the hell did I end up on a tree?" Shiraishi sat up while rubbing his butt.

Kazuki snickered. "Maa, the trauma just after one night gave you amnesia? Don't forget, you have 2 more days to go." With that, Kazuki took off back to the inn.

Shiraishi groaned pitifully. "Kami-sama, why did you bring me a sadist?"

"I heard that!" Kazuki yelled indistinctly.

Later that day, Shiraishi got a call during lunch needing his help by the beach quick. He grabbed his med kit and dashed out the inn with Kazuki running behind.

When they got to the beach, they saw a crowd hanging by 2 bodies lying unconsciously on the sand.

Kuranosuke and Kazuki rushed over. "What happened?" Kuranosuke asked as he checked for any vital signs of the 2.

"The kids went out too far, and the current was too strong; it took both of them out." A bystander explained. Indeed, the current was strong that day, and the wind was not any better.

Kuranosuke placed his hands over a kid's chest and started pushing down rhythmically.

Kazuki opened his eyes as he examined the doctor. He then moved over to the other body and mimicked the doctor's action.

Kuranosuke looked to his side and instructed. "Find the palpable bump in the middle of her chest and place your hands right below it. Push at 3 seconds interval." Usually he would yell at novices trying to perform CPR, but time was tight and there was just something telling Kuranosuke to let Kazuki help out.

Kazuki and Kuranosuke performed the routine continuously for 2 minutes until the kids spewed out sea water.

Kuranosuke rubbed the kid's back as water dripping out of his mouth. Kazuki followed. When all water was out, both kids collapsed in Kazuki's and Kuranosuke's arms. They brought the kids back to their respected homes.

"You did well for a beginner." Kuranosuke commented as they both headed toward a café. They were still a little hungry from the unfinished lunch.

"Thank you. You also did well instructing me back there." Kazuki shot a smile back.

"Of course." Kuranosuke grinned before a contemplative look took over. "But, I really wonder if you're a natural born genius. You learn everything so fast."

"Really? I thought that too. I don't know why, but everything seems so easy to me." Kazuki touched his chin cutely.

"It's a good thing though, but let's get something to eat first." A smile came back on Kuranosuke's face.

Kazuki nodded and both headed inside the café.

o0o0o0o0o

"Kunimitsu." Kuniharu stepped into his son's office with a smile on his olden face.

"What is it, Father?" Tezuka looked up and stopped writing.

Kuniharu took a seat on the sofa. "What do you think about taking over this company?"

Tezuka frowned, doubting what his father said. "Taking over?" Kuniharu nodded. "It's a little early."

Kuniharu sighed and leaned back, relaxing. "I want to retire and spend more time with Kunisyuu and Mitsusuke."

"But I'm afraid…I'm not ready yet." Tezuka said softly as he looked down on the table.

"Kunimitsu, you've been in this business for 5 years already, and I'm sure you know everything I know." Kuniharu stood up. "Believe in yourself. Besides, you can always ask me for help. I won't be going anywhere." He smiled and headed out the door. The door closed behind him.

"I must be getting old." Kuniharu chuckled to himself, feeling what he said was too cheesy for a man like himself. He felt his retirement was starting to become beautiful. "Must be Kunisyuu and Mitsusuke affecting me."

2 days later, Tezuka Kunimitsu was publicized the successor of the Tezuka's Finance Co. His image appeared on the front page with the headline under "A Great Comeback". The company was getting back the money it lost from Daichi and made superfluous profits.

Reports followed him everywhere once he stepped outside of his firm almost everyday as he refused the public interview.

Tezuka ignored the trivial questions asking him of how he felt. He was glad his Father's men were there to help him walked to the car with ease.

As Tezuka was about to enter the car, a reporter suddenly asked, "Tezuka-san, is it true that you have a twin?" The crowd went silent before loud chatters broke out again.

Tezuka turned toward the reporter that directed the question. He spoke firmly. "Yes, it is true. I do have a twin." With that Tezuka entered the car and went home.

The following morning, Tezuka discovered he and his twin were on the front page of the newspaper. He wondered if he should tell them or just let them continued referring to his twin as the "Mystery Tezuka Twin".

o0o0o0o0o

Kazuki and Kuranosuke packed up at the end of their 2 months sojourn. Time went by fast and Kazuki was happy beside Kuranosuke. He forgot about wanting to find his family, but not completely.

The mayor of the village came to see them off.

They left on a bigger boat, perhaps a ship, this time. They went further south to Nagasaki. Shiraishi seemed to like living by the coast, but Kazuki didn't mind because Kuranosuke was the only person he knew and trusted after all the time they spent together the last 2 months.

As Kazuki was about to step on the wooden plank that bridged to the ship, a newspaper boy ran down and bumped onto him. He would've fallen into the water if Shiraishi wasn't there.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." The boy apologized as he bowed down furiously.

"It's alright, but watch your steps next time." Kazuki smiled.

"Thank you." The boy was about to continue his path when Kazuki stopped him.

"Wait." The boy looked at Kazuki questionably. "What do you have there?"

"It's the latest news from the inland. I come here every week to sell newspapers to these villagers."

"Oh? But I didn't see you last week."

"That's because there wasn't any news worth to know last week." The boy replied enthusiastically.

"Well then, may I please get one?" The boy handed Kazuki a set and Kuranosuke paid him before he ran off.

Kazuki flipped the newspaper over to look at the front page. His smile thinned as he stared at the picture of a man wearing a black suit.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Kazuki mumbled to himself. _He looks so familiar._

"Oy Kazuki, hurry up!" Kuranosuke waved. He apparently went ahead when Kazuki was in a daze.

Kazuki rolled up the newspaper. He smiled and yelled back, ascending onto the ship. "Coming!"

Kuranosuke never pursued about looking for Kazuki's family, just because he saw that Kazuki was happy and that was enough to keep things they way they were.

It was probably selfish, but that was what love is always about.

Even though neither said anything, Kuranosuke felt the relationship between them was more than friendship or apprentice to master.

o0o0o0o0o

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched as he looked at the magazine in his hands. _How did they?_

On the front page was the picture of his 9 months old twin under "The Mystery Tezuka Twin Revealed?". They were cute and he didn't mind people adoring them, but he was irritated how someone had the chance to take photographs of his twin without him knowing, especially since Kunisyuu and Mitsusuke never left the house.

Tezuka made sure to check the security and probably enhance it if there was a gap or malfunctioning error.

Business was going well for Tezuka. Since the incident with Daichi, he kept his eyes close, living up to his motto of "Don't let your guard down".

No matter how tiring or irritating work was, Tezuka always found happiness every time he came home from work seeing, his parents and his twin having fun together.

The twin learned how to walk a bit. They still stumbled over long strides. Tezuka was happy seeing his babies growing up, but he preferred doing so with Fuji. Fuji was missing for over 6 months without a trace now, yet Tezuka never gave up. He'd go find Fuji every weekend when he had time, determined that Fuji was still alive somewhere out there, possibly waiting for Tezuka to find him.

**AN: Bad Chapter? ^_^ Short Chapter, but time flies in this one. Hope it's not so confusing. Thank you for your reviews. Sorry I havent been replying bcuz school is really pushy again. Apologies.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Elysis: **I don't think it's cruel at all. In fact, I was intrigued to give Shiraishi and Fuji some moments together before they part.

**Devi no kaze: **Oh -kekeke- I don't think Fuji'll be getting his memory back so soon. But who knows. Hopefully, I'll end this story before it reaches chapter 25.

**Fujima Priss: **Yup! I'm speeding up the time. Hopefully you don't find it ugly.

**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr: **Thank you. And as a prize, here's an update for you!!

**Tezukafuji_lover: **Thank you and I'm sure our main characters won't be sad for long. It'll be a happy ending, for sure.

**Yuujirou: **The part I fear most is letting Shiraishi be sad. I'll find a way to lessen his despair, so everyone'll be happy in the end.

**Thank you all for the previous chapters. I'll give responses before each chapter now, as a whole for convenience. **

Chapter 20

"Kazuki!" Shiraishi called out as he made his way toward the person he was looking for.

Kazuki turned around with a surprised expression on his face, but soon to be replaced by his eternal smile. With one last look out toward the horizon, he turned his heels and headed away from the cliff toward Shiraishi. "Are you done for the night?"

Shiraishi nodded. "All done. What were you doing over at the edge? It's dangerous." He said with concern in his voice.

Kazuki waved it off lightly. "It's nothing. I just thought it would be nice to be at the top of the world sometimes. And besides, I'm capable enough not to fall over the cliff." Kazuki sensed Shiraishi had stopped walking on his side. He ceded walking and looked back at Shiraishi. "What's wrong?"

"I doubt you haven't forgotten that I'm a doctor, Kazuki. Even if I can't tell what you're thinking about, I know something is wrong." Shiraishi's face stood still, not wavering from his serious expression.

Kazuki sighed and looked away from Shiraishi. Since they had been traveling for quite a long time, he knew a serious Shiraishi could only mean that a serious talk is going to happened. Even though they shared an intimate relationship, deep down, Kazuki never felt comfortable revealing his deep thoughts and secrets with Shiraishi. "It's nothing." He said it again nonchalantly.

"Don't say it's nothing." Shiraishi stepped closer to Kazuki, and flung him around to face each other. "I've been watching you, always, yet you never noticed. I'm concern for you, and I don't like seeing you troubled." Shiraishi cupped Kazuki's face with his hands. "Don't you trust me?"

"No, I do trust you. You're the only person I trust in this world." Kazuki placed his hands on Shiraishi' arms. Shiraishi loosened his hold, and Kazuki moved away. "I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know."

"Are you confused?"

Kazuki fidgeted and took a deep breath. Maybe it would make things easier to let Shiraishi knows. "No. It's just…I've been having this dream and it replays over and over again. And when I'm alone, I keep on hearing a voice, calling me, yet I couldn't discern what is said."

Shiraishi looked at the ground, a sad expression marred his face. "Has your memory come back?"

"No." Kazuki turned to Shiraishi quickly. He could detect a hint of sadness from the other's voice. "You're still the only one in my memory. Even though the dreams kept on resurfacing, I never see the faces. It frustrates me, as if they are trying to reach out for me, yet I don't know them."

Shiraishi looked back up at Kazuki's face before pulling the youth in an embrace. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what to do if you get your memories back. I really don't want you gone." His hold tightened.

Kazuki stayed silent, he didn't know what to do or say.

"What do you see in your dreams?"

"I saw kids, 2 of them, dancing and playing around me. They aren't older than 1 by the looks of it. Every time the dream comes back, the scene changes, but the 2 kids never changed. They're always there, calling out to me as if we are very closed." Kazuki finally wrapped his arms around Shiraishi to return the embrace. "Do you think they really are my family?"

"I don't know. If they are, I'm sure you'll be lead back to them eventually."

"Ne Kuranosuke. I'll still be by your side, unless you don't want me anymore."

"Never. I would never let you go." Shiraishi smiled a relief from his heart. He seriously didn't know what to do if Kazuki wanted to search for his family. Even as a doctor, who always was supposed to help, Shiraishi wished Kazuki would never get his memories back.

o0o0o0o0o

"Da!"

Tezuka stopped typing on his laptop in his room when he heard his little boy called out from the doorway. "What is it, Kunisyuu?" He turned around to receive a stumbling, but still able to walk baby boy. He hurled the kid on his lap.

"Missed!" He said with a bright smile on his face. The twins just turned one on their birthday 2 days ago. Although their speeches weren't yet coherent, they were able to say such fragmented words that could very well expressed what they wanted to say. "Play!"

"I missed you, too, but I really need to finish this within an hour." Tezuka lifted the boy up and kissed his little forehead gently.

Kunisyuu looked up at Tezuka to see his father was looking at him as well. "No?" Tezuka bent down to kiss the little forehead. "Ni stay!" Kunisyuu reached out to grab Tezuka's dress shirt sleeve. The little boy was acquainted with the short nickname he gave himself when his grandmother tried to teach him how to say his own name.

"I guess you can stay, but behave before I finished?"

Kunisyuu smiled back and snuggled closer to Tezuka. Tezuka wasn't sure if the little boy understood, but most likely he did.

Tezuka resumed to his work with Kunisyuu sitting patiently and well-behaved on Tezuka's lap.

An hour passed and Tezuka finally finished. He closed his laptop and looked down at his little boy to see a dazed expression on his face. "Are you sleepy?"

Kunisyuu blinked few times before looking back at Tezuka with his wide eyes. "Play!" He exclaimed.

Tezuka smiled and stood up with Kunisyuu in his arms. "Alright, let's go find your sister."

The father and son left the room and headed downstairs. He stood in front of his mother's tailor room and knocked on the door before letting himself in. "Mother?"

"Kunimitsu, are you finished with your work, or did little Kunisyuu interrupted you?" Ayana said playfully, which caused the little boy to giggle and hide his face against Tezula's chest when he heard his name.

Mitsusuke was sitting on Ayana's lap as she scribbled on a piece of paper with a blue crayon.

"No, I'm finished." Tezuka adjusted to Kunisyuu's wiggling feat.

"That's good. Well then, I think I should prepare dinner." Ayana lifted Mitsusuke off and placed her to stand on the floor.

"Thank you, Mother." Tezuka said before his mother nodded and left the room. He turned back to his girl, who managed to walk closer to him. He lowered himself and Kunisyuu on the floor. "How are you doing?"

Mitsusuke smiled brightly and proceeded to hug her father. "Missed Da!"

"I missed you, too." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He turned to his side when he heard a wail.

"Me?" Kunisyuu's adorable eyes looked at Tezuka pleadingly.

Tezuka swooped down to give his son another kiss. "Good?"

Kunisyuu nodded enthusiastically.

"What should we do then?"

"Ball!" Kunisyuu's hazel eyes brightened up. He looked around and recognized a ball that was a little smaller than himself lying in a corner. He walked over and pushed the ball toward Tezuka.

Once the ball reached Tezuka, Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu moved away and took their spots away from each other. They jumped excitedly, squealing Tezuka to roll the ball over to them.

They sat in a triangle, rolling the big ball back and forth to each other. After they got bored, they drew and then played airplane. Soon, dinner came and the night was over.

o0o0o0o0o

It was their first day in the city as Shiraishi had suggested the previous night that they should take a vacation in a city of Kazuki's choice. They just checked into the room, but before settling in, Kazuki left for the restroom.

"Kuranosuke!" Kazuki suddenly barged into the room of their currently reside inn in Chiba as Shiraishi was checking his med kit.

"What? Did you not find the restroom?" Shiraishi asked teasingly.

"No, silly. A lady told me of a festival tonight. It's one of Chiba's most festive autumn nights. I say we go tonight since we don't have anything planned yet."

Shiraishi chuckled. "Sure, if that's what you want. It's going to be a few hours before night falls though. How about let's get something to eat first and after that we could visit the attraction sites?"

Kazuki nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good."

The two took a quick shower to freshened up from their earlier 5 hours roadtrip.

Kazuki's eyes shined at the abundant food stalls on the street sides. There were festive banners that attracted customers with discounts just for that day.

"What do you want to eat?" Shiraishi asked, looking at the various street-food stalls.

"Ah! Look Kuranosuke." Kazuki held onto Shiraishi's arm and pulled his friend over to a crowding stall.

"What's going on?" Shiraishi asked. He looked up at the banner which read, "Super Sushi!".

"I don't know, but there are so many people here. The sushi must be good, ne?" Kazuki gave Shiraishi a toothy grin.

"But there are so many people here; it might not be our turn before night falls." Shiraishi groaned at the crowding and pushy crowd standing around them. "Let's eat somewhere else." He grabbed Kazuki's wrist and was about to walk away when a man wearing a sushi chef apron stopped them.

"Hello young men. Would you like to step up to the competition of wasabi sushi? First prize winner gets 2 tickets to Tokyo with one free night at 5-stars luxury hotel. And 2 free passes for 2 at Chiba's Onsen. So? Are you both up to it?"

"…" Shiraishi looked at the man like he was crazy. _Who in the whole world would eat wasabi sushi? Did all the fish in the ocean all disappear?_

Shiraishi was about to refuse, but Kazuki jumped in energetically. "I'm up to it!"

"Alright, here's one more contestant!" The man yelled through the crowd and lead Kazuki to the last empty seat to the 4 already occupied ones.

Kazuki sat down and a plate of 20 wasabi rolls was put in front of him. Kazuki licked his lips hungrily and looked at the 4 contestants to his side, who he could discern nervousness in them. He wished them luck and turned to the big chef standing behind the stall counter.

"Alright. The time is 15 minutes. Whoever eats the most wasabi rolls is the winner. One winner, one prize. Are you all ready!?" The big chef smiled. "Begin!"

The contestants dig in quickly while pinching their noses, obviously trying to fend off the strong taste and smell of fully loaded wasabi rolls.

Kazuki picked up a roll and was about to put it in his mouth when the contestant to the far right yelled out for water, who gave up to drown himself in water.

Kazuki smiled. _How interesting; he almost spit fire. _He plopped the roll into his mouth and another as he watched the other contestants trying their best not to cry.

Soon, Kazuki found himself with the 2nd plate of 20 rolls at 10 minutes. He ate calmly while watching the others suffering within, amusingly.

"Times up!" The big chef called out as his helpers retrieved the plates with the 2 left standing contestants excluding Kazuki.

The chefs counted the plate. "And we have a winner!! 35 rolls of wasabi sushi. First prize winner goes to--" He bent down to ask for the winner's name. "Kazuki-kun! Congratulation!"

The people cheered. Kazuki happily accepted the winner's prize.

Soon the crowd dissipated, along with Shiraishi and Kazuki. The 2 headed to a noodle stall for Shiraishi to fill up.

Afterward, they went to the temple and then to the park. In Japan, autumn is the second best season after Spring with multi-colored leaf-lets dangled on tree tops and branches, and when the wind swooped by, leaves would dispatched themselves from the tree and floated in the air until they reach the ground and decorated the pavement. It was a natural sight for Kazuki. He wished he'd have a camera with him to capture all the best moments.

Dusk came and the 2 roamed the streets again. After declaring themselves tired, they went to the prized Onsen.

Both checked in and grabbed their stuffs before heading off to the hot spring.

Kazuki had quickly submerged himself in the steaming water when he reached the edge of the spring, leaving Shiraishi chuckled amusingly behind.

"This feels so relaxing and soothing, so good." Kazuki said dreamingly before dunking his head under the water and came up a few seconds later.

Shiraishi chuckled. "Yep. Been walking all day. It's tiring." He lowered himself slowly into the water.

Luckily, only 2 of them occupied the hot bath, Kazuki noticed. He swam around, silently under the vast water. He could see Shiraishi's bottom half unmoving under the water.

He went above and saw that Shiraishi's eyes were closed. He treaded closer to the doctor and stood silently in front of him. Kazuki leaned in, bringing his face closer to Shiraishi's. He was going to blow air up Shiraishi's nose when the doctor opened his eyes and quickly closed the distance and pecked Kazuki's lips

The kissed youth immediately blushed and froze. He regained consciousness and pounded Shiraishi's chest. "What was that for?"

"Kazuki." Shiraishi grabbed both of Kazuki's hands closed to his chest. He looked at Kazuki with a longing expression, his face not smiling.

Kazuki turned away from Shiraishi's eyes and tried to pull his hands free, but couldn't. "What?" He asked softly.

Shiraishi released one of his hands and use his empty one to tilt Kazuki's chin to look his way.

Kazuki shyly looked into Shiraishi's eyes. His face froze when Shiraishi dipped in closer to his lips. He found that he couldn't move. Shiraishi's lips feathery touched his lips many times.

Suddenly, Kazuki heard someone calling out for him in his head. _No!_ The kiss momentarily felt wrong with Shiraishi, but Kazuki didn't know why. He pushed against Shiraishi to repel himself away to Shiraishi's touch.

"What's wrong?" Shiraishi asked softly, with worries. He moved in, but Kazuki shook his head side to side.

"Nothing. I think I need to use the restroom." With that, Kazuki hurriedly hoisted himself up and walked out.

Shiraishi sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. His fists clenched unconsciously under the rippling water.

Kazuki went through the changing room, grabbing his towel, and flung the yukata around himself as he left. His mind was confused. He seriously didn't know what happened earlier; the voice could not leave his head. His feet quickly strode through the empty hallways. But as he passed a rather poorly lit room, his curiosity got to him, and so he slowly approached the half opened door. Before he could look inside the room, a voice called out that surprised him.

"Please come in and join a cup of tea with this old woman if you will." The voice belonged to an elderly woman.

Kazuki moved forward and let himself in. The room was dark. He wouldn't be able to see if it wasn't for the five lit scented candle, 4 in each corner and 1 in the middle on top of the tea table. The woman sat on 1 side as she looked at him with the gentlest eyes.

She waved Kazuki to sit down beside her and poured him a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry for intruding your private time." Kazuki took the tea cup into his hands.

"No no. I called you in here, didn't I?" She smiled as her eyes looked intently at him. "You are very beautiful and familiar. May I know what your name is?"

"Ah th-thank you. My name is Kazuki." He flushed shyly at the comment.

"I see, a very beautiful name indeed." She took a sip. "Forgive this old woman. My memory and sight may not be as decent as before, but I still think I've met you somewhere before."

"Oh. This is my first time coming here with my friend." Kazuki contemplated in his head whether to tell her about his condition, but decided not to. "But who is this person that you deem looks like me?"

The old woman's expression turned focus as she tried to remember, but shook her head side to side with a long sigh. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't seem to remember who it is."

"It's alright. I'm just a little curious."

They talked more and more as she shared her young life with him. He didn't know how long he had abandoned Shiraishi until Shiraishi called for him somewhere from the hallway.

Kazuki stood up and politely excused himself from the room to look for his friend.

As he rounded the corner to head to his grandmother's room, Saeki Kojirou saw a familiar figure in front of him as the figure disappeared around the opposing corner. "Fuji?" Saeki whispered softly before following the figure, but lost it at the turn. He looked up and down the hallway, but found no one else.

He turned around and walked back to his previous destination. He opened the door and entered the dark room. His smile lit up. "Grandmother!"

"Ah! Kojirou!" His grandmother greeted back with the same excitement. "Aren't you early?"

"I am because I know you'd be lonely waiting for me, so I have no choice but to come early." He grinned and took his seat. "I was afraid you're going to be bored."

"No, of course not. In fact, I had a companion who sat and talked with me earlier."

"Oh?" Saeki then remembered the person he saw a while ago and asked quickly. "Did he have light brown hair?"

"Ah yes, he does." His grandmother looked at him with slight confusion. "Do you know the boy?"

"I didn't see him from the front, but he does look like someone."

"I knew it!" His grandmother said suddenly, surprising Saeki. "I thought he looks somehow familiar. Do you remember who it is?"

"Fuji Syusuke."

**AN: More discoveries to come ^^**

**I'm so addicting to the Legolas and Aragorn pair right now. They're another perfect couple that is not meant to be separated ^^. I'm campaigning for their stories. If you want, you can check out the LOTR stories in my favorites. Just wanna share their happiness with everyone on Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yuujirou**: I don't want to hurt Shiraishi either, but it must be done for the sake of the story. Please bear with him. I also noticed you're, most of the time, my first reviewer. Thank you. It makes me happy that you're still supporting each and every chapters. So, for Xmas greeting, a Fuji-flavored candy cane for you -hint, its green- ^^

**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr**: Fuji's memory will face a twist first. Secret.

**Tacuma**: Thank you. Your review is so sweet. Yes, he will meet Tezuka in Tokyo. But Tezuka's hometown is actually Osaka and Fuji's is Kyoto. I just want to make that clear. I was hoping to make the baby scene cute, and I'm glad you found it so. Here's an update for you.

**Elysis:** Shiraishi and Fuji are adorable together. I'm sorry for doing this to Shiraishi. I'm glad you like the baby scene.

**Mistitan007:** Sorry for the long wait. Twins are so cute with their Father ne?

**Devi no kaze:** Yeah. His babies are connecting to his dream. A message for Fuji to come home for Xmas!! JK. Saeki doesn't know Fuji is missing. Tezuka was trying to keep Fuji's status secret so the press won't storm the issue since Tezuka is a rich bachelor. Who wouldn't want a piece of information of a hot bachelor, ne? -wink-

**AN: Thank you for those who are staying with me. I'm sorry for the long delay, and it won't happen anymore. I am determined to finish this story before Xmas and the good thing is that school is out for me already, so hurray!! Here's a long chapter to make up the time...I hope ^_^**

**- Chapter 21 -**

Shiraishi retreated back to his room after Kazuki left from the earlier incident. Just was he about to settle down on his futon, the door opened. "Kazuki." He immediately pulled his friend into an embrace. "Where did you go?" _I thought you left._

"No where. I was going to come back to the bath house, but I met an old lady, and we talked." The side of his head was pressed against Shiraishi's toned chest. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Shiraishi sighed and moved his hand through Kazuki's damped hair. "It's okay, as long as you're here and alright."

Kazuki stayed silent in Shiraishi's arms.

"Earlier--"

Kazuki hastily pressed himself harder into Shiraishi. "I'm tired. Can we go to sleep?" He didn't want to talk about earlier

Shiraishi smiled and forgot the worry he had earlier; wellness came first in his doctorate dictionary. "Alright. We're going to spend another day here, and the following day, we'll head to Tokyo. Sounds good?"

"Hm!" Kazuki nodded enthusiastically and pushed himself out of Shiraishi's arms to prepare for bed.

o0o0o0o

Saeki retreated back to his room after conversing with his grandmother. He sat on the prepared futon and lie back slowly.

_It can't be wrong. I'm sure that person is Syusuke, but why didn't grandma know who he is? She should know that we're childhood friends._ His minds wandered endlessly for the unasked questions. There was so much he wanted to know right nowwhen it especially concerned his childhood fiend.

Saeki scratched his head and sat back up with a frustrating sigh. He got up and left the room, heading to the reception desk.

"Aoyune." Saeki greeted the young receptionist.

"Saeki-san." She smiled as she looked up. "What brings you here this late at night?"

"Nothing, I want to check the patron book really quick." Saeki moved behind the counter.

Aoyune stood up from the chair and offered it to Saeki. "I'll be back in about ten minutes."

Saeki nodded and Aoyune left. He turned back to the computer screen and opened the patron ebook.

_Fuji. Fuji. Fuji_. Saeki mumbled in his head as his fingers brushed down the list of names from the ebook. _No Fuji_.

Saeki frowned and went over the list one more time. _! I swear I saw him, it couldn't be a mirage. _He looked at the time on the bottom left of the screen. It was close to midnight. _I'll have to call him tomorrow._

Saeki waited for Aoyune to return to her post before heading off to bed.

o0o0o0o

Morning came.

Kazuki's eyes fluttered open and he groaned softly as he sat up groggily. He looked over to the left futon to see that Shiraishi had once again woke up earlier than him. He piffled a yawn before wrapping up.

They went to breakfast as soon as Kazuki met up with Shiraishi back in their room before checking out early that morning. Shiraishi said they have many places that still needed to be visited.

o0o0o0o

Saeki was up since dawn and had been running around on his grandma's errands. He wanted to get back to the onsen as early as he could to catch the patrons who were checking out early that morning on schedule. He wanted to take a chance at meeting up with Fuji.

He stopped at the reception desk, panting for his breath. "Aoyune-has-anyone-checked- out yet?"

Aoyune stared at her boss's grandson confusingly before registering what he asked her. "Oh-ah. Yes. Only 2 people did. Their names are Kazuki and Kuranosuke Shiraishi."

"That's all?" Saeki groaned and sinked to the floor.

"Hai, Saeki-san. Are you okay?" She stood and bended over to see a wear-out Saeki.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Say, does one of them looks…" _Would it be weird to say beautiful? _Saeki contemplated in his mind.

Aoyune smiled with a glint in her eyes. "Actually, the shorter of the 2 is very feminine, I would say, if that's what you mean."

"Tell my grandma that I have something to do." He said quickly and left the onsen once again.

Saeki ran down the streets, looking and searching at every spot he passed. Why _didn't Fuji contact me?_ Saeki was confused. _Did something happen between you and Tezuka_? Saeki thought. He shook his head and picked up the pace.

Minutes later, he found himself out of breath. He dug out his cell phone and punched in his childhood friend's number.

He waited and listened, but was disappointed when an automaton said the number was out of reached since a year ago. He punched in Fuji's in-law home number and waited.

"**Hello. Tezuki Kunimitsu speaking**."

Saeki cleared his throat. "Hello, Tezuka. This is Saeki."

"**Ah**."

Saeki brow furrowed, finding it odd that Tezuka sounded quite surprised. "Yes, may I speak to Syusuke?"

"**He…**" Saeki waited patiently for Tezuka to continue his hesitation. "**He's no longer with us."**

"What!! What- are you talking about? Are you 2 divorced?!" Saeki said outragingly. The passerby looked at him weirdly, but he ignored the glances.

"**No! That would never happen**.", came Tezuka's immediate reply.

"Then what happened?" Saeki found himself getting impatient for an answer.

"**Syusuke. He was in an accident a year ago. I haven't seen him since then, nor have I heard of his…survival**."

"Do you mean that you don't know whether he's dead or alive?"

Saeki heard a replied grunt. "I see…Tezuka." Saeki paused. "What if I tell you that I saw Syusuke here in Chiba?"

Saeki heard a loud thump producing from the receiver end, before hearing rustling. Saeki raised his eyebrow. _He dropped the phone._ Not so typical of Tezuka.

"**I…Are you certain**?" Saeki could tell how shaky Tezuka became.

"With my life." _Well, I didn't see Syusuke close up, but…_ It went unsaid.

"**I'll take the earliest flight. Please hold on to him until I get there**."

"I will-" The line went dead. _Did he just hang up on me?_ Saeki looked at his phone to see the call was disconnected. "If I find him." He sighed.

Saeki retreated back to his room in wonder once again, unsuccessfully finding his friend.

He woke up early the next morning, as he had a call from Tezuka in the brisk of dawn, saying he was on his way. Saeki dressed himself before heading off to find Fuji, if luck was on his side. Tezuka was coming in an hour or so.

He ran through the empty morning streets. The stores were setting up for their daily business, so he stopped by a few stores to ask. After a few moment of desperation, Saeki left the sushi store smiling. The sushi chef said he saw someone 2 days ago with the same description Saeki provided.

He looked down his watch. "Got to meet up with Tezuka." He mumbled and took a taxi to downtown Chiba, where the airport located.

The traffic to the airport was unusually heavy that morning. Not only was the street crowded, the sidewalks were packed.

"I'll get off from here." Saeki gave the money to the taxi driver and got off the taxi, decided that tolling on foot was much faster than getting stuck in traffic.

Tourists and natives of Chiba poured on the sidewalks and stores. He couldn't walk normally without being bumped into every steps. Why _the hell it is so tight today. I swear--_Saeki stopped the cursing when his eyes landed on a man with light brown hair. He immediately recognized the owner of such brilliant shade of hair color as Fuji. "Syusuke!" He yelled above the heads on the street, but his friend made no sign of hearing the call. "Syusuke! Excuse me. Let me through." He inched his way over to his friend, who was waiting for the traffic light.

Suddenly his friend turned around and met Saeki's eyes.

Saeki felt himself smile as he called out the name once again, but it seemed his friend didn't recognized what came out of his own mouth. Thw so-called Fuji turned away and walked across the street when the pedestrian light turned on.

"Syusuke!" Saeki rushed his way over to Fuji, but lost sight once he was on the other side. _Damn! Where did he go?_ Saeki looked down his watch again. _Shit, no time. Tezuka_. He abandoned his current search to go meet up with Tezuka.

o0o0o0o

"Kazuki! Over here!"

Kazuki turned his head to the voice and a bright smile graced his face. He ran briskly over to Shiraishi, but carefully to not collide into anyone. "Sorry, there were too many people on the street, but I had to get this." He held up a souvenir bag in front of Shiraishi.

Shiraishi took the bag from Kazuki with one hand and the other holding on to Kazuki's left hand. "It's okay, but let's go before the plane leaves without us."

Kazuki nodded and both headed to the check-in.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Kazuki unconsciously turned his head when he heard a very familiar voice. He searched for the voice that sounded so familiar to his ears, as if he heard it since he was born. His gaze stayed on a tall man with hazel-nut hair and a pair of rimless glasses. The man was apologizing to a woman he bumped into, before heading off in a rush. _He must be in a hurry. _Kazuki trailed his gaze after the man when Shiraishi spoke.

"What is it?" Shiraishi followed Kazuki's gaze.

"Nothing. Come on." Both continued on their way. Kazuki turned around for one last look as the man disappeared out of sight. _He looks familiar, too. I wonder…_

o0o0o0o

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka turned his head to see Saeki running toward him. "Saeki, where is he?"

"I don't know. I saw him a while ago, but he disappeared when we crossed the street."

"Then he must still be here somewhere."

"Hopefully. Let's split up. I'll give you a call if he shows up."

Tezuka nodded and headed out. _Syusuke, wait for me_.

The frantic search turned out to be useless by the end of the day, where the streets were dissipated of tourists and natives. Tezuka met up with Saeki before dinner hour. Tezuka decided he was not hungry, so they settled in a little cafe next to his hotel.

"I'm sure I saw Syusuke this morning." Saeki grabbed his head with his 2 hands, elbow propped on the table. "How could he be gone for such a short time?"

_I hope you did._ "Did...you see anything different from him?" _Is he well?_ Tezuka was angry, but more dissappointed for being late. He couldn't blame Saeki for loosing Fuji's sight.

"It was quick, but he looked very healthy. You don't need to worry about that. His hair grew a bit, pass shoulder length since I last saw him. And there were his eyes...they were foreigned, looking at me as if it was our first time meeting. I don't know Tezuka. Did something happened to him? Perhaps his memory?" Saeki asked Tezuka with delibrate eyes. He once loved his childhood friends and still cared for him like kinship. He would be sad if something happened to Fuji without knowing.

Tezuka couldn't believed Saeki's words. Although it was a quick speculation of the Doctor, it made sense if Fuji was still alive. And he hoped Fuji was still alive, even if his memories were lost at sea. Better than death itself. _Syusuke lost his memories? Is that why he didn't return all this time? _

"Tezuka?" Saeki called out to Tezuka, who was sitting still. No emotion was shown, except for his eyes which was gluing to his coffee mug, with storms blazing in his eyes if one could discern closely. Saeki tried again.

"?" Tezuka blinked and looked up at Saeki's puzzled face. "What is it?" He replied calmly with a question.

"Nothing."

They sat in silence as more people left and entered numerously.

Saeki refreshed his thoughts, going all the way back to early morning when he spoke to the Sushi Chef about Fuji's appearance in the city. He suddenly remembered the prize the chef was talking about..._Tokyo!_

"I just remembered something." His sudden voice called Tezuka to an attention, his eyes waiting for Saeki to speak. "This morning, the sushi chef that I ran into said Syusuke won 2 tickets to Tokyo. Could it be that he left for Tokyo this morning? It makes sense with Syusuke was at the airport and all."

"Tokyo? Are you certain?" Tezuka's eyes slightly widened. He needed to fly to the capital. Tezuka stood up abruptly and left after thanking Saeki for the every bit of information. He needed to take the earliest flight to Tokyo, but there was a tiny problem. It was the season of All-Japan National Tennis Tournament in the big capital city, so people would be booking flights to see the famous sport of Japan.

Tezuka called all the possible flight agencies, but they told him the earliest he can book in advance is a month away. Tezuka couldn't wait that long, so they told him the alternate way, which was waiting at the airport for the spot if someone happened to not show up or canceled their flight. And that, was what Tezuka did. He camped at the airport for the first position of the line.

o0o0o0o

"Wow, we're here." Kazuki said happily as he sucked in a deep breath of fresh night air. The plane was to suffocating for his liking. He didn't know why, but he hated flight. "In Tokyo."

"Yup. Who would've known that we arrived just in time for the tournament." A big grin spread across Shiraishi's face. "I can still remember my young days with tennis a part of my life."

Kazuki chuckled. "Then you must really thank me for winning the tickets." He cocked his head to the side. His soft hair fell over, hanging loosely in the air from his head.

"Then, thank you for enduring all that wasabi."

Kazuki playfully slapped Shiraishi's arm. "It's not as bad as it sounds or you're making it sounds. It was a delectable ingredient for sushi for your knowledge."

"If you say so." Shiraishi tapped Kazuki's nose with his forefinger. "Come on, we should find a place to stay before we become street bums."

"Hehe. Of course, Doctor."

The 2 picked up their luggages and headed to whatever vacant hotels.

o0o0o0o

There had been 3 flights to Tokyo already, and there wasn't any luck. The screen of his cell phone lit up as he pushed a button to check the time. It was 2 am in the morning and the airport was still packed. The tourists must have been on a travel pack because there were huge groups of people waiting for their flights. What a terrible day for Fuji to appear.

He pushed his cell phone into the inner pocket of his jacket and lie back against the back rest of the bench in the waiting area. The next flight would take off at 4:30. Resting his eyes wouldn't be a bad idea until the time.

Morning came and Tezuka's camping became futile. He took a taxi back to the hotel. After a refreshing morning shower, he called home.

**"Tezuka Resident. Ayana speaking."** His mom greeted through a cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Mother."

**"Ah, Kunimitsu. Have you found Syusuke yet? Are you home already? Where are you right now? Is he well-?" **Ayana speed through the questionaires like train on tracks.

Tezuka sighed with a little irratation from his voice. Who wouldn't be from sleep deprived and flight deprived in the most urgent situation and then his mother would questioned non-stop? "No, mother. I'm still looking. I'm calling to let you know that I'll be heading to Tokyo the soonest as possible, and I don't know when I'll be able to return. In the matter of time, will you look over Kunisyuu and Mitsusuke?"

**"Of course, dear! Well then, I wished you luck and safety."**

"Thank you, mother." Tezuka hung up and fell back onto the mattress. _Syusuke, where are you? _He closed his eyes and dream slowly took over.

Tezuka didn't know how long he was asleep, but he was sure tired as hell. He was only woken from his sleep by an incoming call.

He slid the phone opened without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" He didn't bother with the formal greeting.

**"Tezuka. It's Saeki. Are you in Tokyo yet?"**

"No." Tezuka held back a yawn and sat up, rubbing his eyes behind his spectacles. His voice was raspy from sleeping.

**"Then I got good news for you! A man resold his ticket to me for the flight at 3 pm. Meet me at my onsen at 11. I won't be back until then."**

"Alright, thank you." A relief smile crept to his face. He didn't need to camp at that noisy airport anymore. His stomach suddenly rummble and he just remembered his last meal was a day ago. He called for a meal to be delivered to his room.

o0o0o0o

"It's so crowded here. When will we be next to be seated?" Kazuki groaned at the long line he was in for a French cuisine restaurant. They walked through the streets and this place seemed to have the shortest line. "I'm hungry."

"Be patient, we're almost there." Shiraishi patted Kazuki's back encouragingly.

After more than an hour or so, they finally got something in their stomachs. They headed over to the outdoor mall plaza. There were sports fanatics about the streets, wearing their favorite tennis player's fandoms. Some even tried to dress up.

"Oh look, real tennis players." Kazuki pointed in the direction of the tournament stadium. There were players who dressed in the same uniform, take it they were from the same school team.

"Yeah. You can tell the real ones from the fake ones."

Kazuki chuckled. "True." The dressed-up bunch were lousy, loud, and boastful with no aura of a tennis player. "Tennis sounds fun, ne Kuranosuke."

"Would you like to try?" Shiraishi could tell the fire passion in Kazuki's eyes for the sport.

"Really?" His eyes danced with joy.

"Really. Now let's go buy the rackets and equipments."

So there they were, on a street tennis court, located in a park, not far from the stadium. Kazuki was surprised to find a park dedicated to the sport. They got their gears. Shiraishi went over the rules to Kazuki and they took their sides.

The park wasn't empty. Many players were there, including those in the tournament or not; although the real stars got their own private courts, some prefered public courts.

They were lucky to find an empty court at the end, where most of the professional tennis players played. There were a few bystanders too, but those to watched were tennis data analyst or players themselves in luck of discovering their opponents' weakness.

Kazuki bounced the ball in his left hand, getting used to the feeling before thrusting the ball upward and jumped up to smack the ball to the other side of the court.

The ball flew straight down at Shiraishi's feet. He moved back to hit the ball back to Kazuki. "Nice serve. Very firm."

Kazuki smiled and ran over to hit the ball. They hit the ball back and forth without much effort exerted. Only normal tennis. Of course, Shiraishi won each time. They were on their 3rd set when a pair of tennis players came up to their court. They wore forest green shirts and white shorts, no doubt they were here for the tournament.

"Hey, do you want to play 2 on 2? You guys against us. Just for fun." The taller guy with spiky black hair said.

His friend had orange spiky hair. "What do you say?"

"Kazuki?" Shiraishi looked to the approaching Kazuki. He didn't want Kazuki, a novice, to play against 2 professionals.

"Sounds good, ne?" Kazuki said calmly. He saw a worry expression marred on Shiraishi's face, so he assured the Doctor. "It's for fun."

"Alright." Shiraishi nodded.

"Rough or Smooth?" The orange head asked.

"Rough." Kazuki said.

The racket landed and they got to serve.

Shiraishi stayed at the base line, while Kazuki took the front.

Shiraishi served the ball and it whizzed across the court. Both pairs continued their normal tennis match. The first set ended in favor of the other pair.

"It's okay. They've played for a long time and you didn't." Shiraishi said to Kazuki as they moved to the other side of the court.

"I know."

"Let's tense up this match a bit." The black spike yelled acrosst the court.

"Why not?" Kazuki sent back the challenge. He turned back to Shiraishi. "I want to try some special moves." He had been watching other professionals played in the nearby courts while playing with Shiraishi earlier.

"You need practice for those. In that case, I'll let you see mine."

"Show me!" They got into position and the game continued.

Kazuki's sharp blue eyes opened when the server hit the ball over the net. He didn't get to see the ball before it rolled against the fence. He looked back.

"It's a disappearing serve." Shiraishi explained casually. "We'll get the next one." A glint glowed in his eyes.

As Shiraishi promised, all the serves were returned back to the opposite court. Shiraishi was on the roll. Kazuki was no less, his hits were stronger and faster.

Somewhere in the park, 2 tennis professionals, one a coach and the other a player, sat under a tree sleeping.

Suddenly, the player's cat-like eyes opened as a few people ran by, talking loudly. His eyes squinted in annoyance as their loud voices boomed.

"Come on. I heard Shiga's player is playing against 2 street players, and they're loosing badly to the beginners."

"No way!!"

"I'm serious, their opponents are really strong. I heard one of their opponents used a move he just made up on the spot, called Higuma Otoshi." The 2 ran out of hearing range.

The cat-like eyes widened in surprise when he heard the last 2 words. _Higuma...Otoshi. No way._ He turned to his sleeping coach and shool his shoulder. "Momo-sempai, wake up!"

"What is it Ryoma? I'm sleeping." Momoshiro yawned and turned away.

"I think Fuji-sempai is till alive." Echizen said softly, not believing his own words.

"Wh-What?" Momoshiro sat up, startled and wide awake. "Did-Did you just say Fuji-sempai-?"

Echizen cut off his coach in annoyance. "Yes, now get up before we miss him."

The 2 picked up their gears and ran toward the direction of the court Fuji would be in. There was a crowd surrounding the end court. Most of the current players also stopped their match to watch the intense match between the 2 Shiga players and street players.

As they made their way over to the crowd, a loud voice screamed, much to Echizen's annoyrance. "Ah!!! It's Echizen-sama!!" The squealed came from a girl, obviously, and half of the crowd drifted their attentions to the newcomers. The crowd parted a way for Echizen and Momoshiro to walk through to the front view of the match.

Both looked at the Shiga players first, who were panting to keep up the score which was greatly in favor of the street players. Their eyes diverged slowly to the other 2. The street players had their backs to Echizen and Momoshiro. They kept their sight on the lithe figure with brown hair on the aggressor line. He could've been mistaken for a girl from the back side.

"Hakugei!"

Momoshiro's eyes bulged out. "Ha-Ha-ku-gei-gei."

Echizen narrowed his eyes and moved with the ball until it landed without being touched by the Shiga players.

"That's one of Fuji-sempai's Triple Encouner." Momoshirio blurted in shock.

Just then the Hakugei player around and smiled brightly. "We won."

"Yes, we did Kazuki." Shiraishi walked over and patted Kazuki's head. "I never knew you were this good."

"I didn't know too. It just came to me naturally."

The Shiga players walked over to their opponents and shook hands.

"You guys are great!" The orange head exclaimed. "Are you both in the tournament?"

"No, we're just playing for fun." Shiraishi shrugged.

"No way, you must be kidding. With skills like that, you can make it to the final!" The black head remarked.

"No. But you both are really good too. I wish you both luck for the tournament." Kazuki said before they parted away. The crowd lingered around and some wanted to approach them, but the intimidating look on Shiraishi's handsome face ward them off effectivelyl, add to his height.

"You must be tired." Shiraishi said as he picked up the tennis bags for both of them.

"Perhaps a little." He took his bags and slung it over his shoulder.

"We should find a place to rest. Wouldn't want a zombie treading on the crowded street. You might get stomped all over." Shiraishi teased, earning a cute glare from his friend.

"I am not THAT tired!"

"Whatever you say, but did you have fun?" They started walking.

"Yep, I did and I'm surprised that we won. I mean-"

"Fuji-sempai!" A capped young man appeared before their path. Beside him was a taller spiky black head male with a stunned expression on his face.

Shiraishi and Kazuki stopped walking.

Kazuki turned his head to Shiraishi in confusion. "Do you know them?"

Shiraishi shook his head. "No."

"Fuji-sempai. Don't say you don't remember your favorite kohai." The taller one said. "It's me. Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma." He patted the capped one's shoulder.

"I don't know who you are." Kazuki said seriously. He didn't know why he was sweating or what the odd feeling he felt was, but his head throbbed to a minimal amount and he didn't like it.

"What do you mean, Fuji-sempai? We haven't finished our match yet." The capped man said. His voice his flat, but sharp.

"You're mistaking me for someone else. I am Kazuki, not Fuji. Sorry, we have to go." Kazuki replied firmly before grabbing Shiraishi's wrist and pulled him along. Kazuki was in the mist of confusion, wanting to get away. He forgot that the 2 could be his chance of knowing who he was, since he lost his memory. It didn't come to his mind.

"What just happened?" Momoshiro's forehead creased. How did their Sempai don't remember them. "Maybe we mistook him."

Echizen tucked his cap down and murmured. "No. I'm sure that's Fuji-sempai. I played against him before."

"If you're definite on your judgment, then let's find out." Momoshiro took off running into the direction Fuji left.

Echizen sighed. "Mada mada dane." He followed his coach.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yuujirou: **Mhm, I didn't think about Shiraishi getting together with Chitose. I'll do that for Shiraishi. Thank You.

**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr: **Who knows, but they'll be a lot of help for Tezuka. =)

**Diamondust:** Sorry for being a meanie. They just aren't supposed to meet so early yet.

**TezukaxFuji Lover: **Thank you. I'm updating as soon as i finish with a chapter.

**Akkrem: **Can't resist your puppy dog eyes, so here's an update. I'm glad to hear that. I just hope the story plays an image in every readers' minds.

**KyuubiMeiHime: **This is what happens.

**Elysis: **At that time, Fuji's head hurt and he only wanted the pain to go away. He didn't give any thought about getting his memories back.

**toraMizu: **Thank YOu.

**Devi no Kaze: **He will. And here's an update.

**yoshikochan: **I love angst like you do. kekeke

**naitramC188: **No more kissing for Shiraishi, I promised.

**TrAinXIII13: **XDXDXD

**- Chapter 22 -**

"So, what do we do now?" Echizen inquired as he and Momoshiro stood in front of the room of the hotel in which they followed Fuji. "Should we knock?"

"I don't know Ryoma. It looked like Fuji-sempai didn't want to see or talk to us." Momoshiro scratched his chin in deep contemplation that made him look sturdier than his usual aloof self.

"Maybe we should call Buchou." Echizen said after a while of silence while they thought of what to do.

"We should." Momoshiro pulled put his cell phone and dialed Tezuka's cell number. He waited. "His phone is off."

"…We're not going to stand here until Fuji-sempai comes out, right?" Echizen asked with an incredulous frown when none of them made a move to leave their current post.

"Of course not." Momoshiro retaliated. "Come one, it's not like he's going to disappear the next day or something."

Echizen nodded and both left.

o0o0o0o

"Kazuki, are you alright?" Shiraishi brought a glass of water over to Kazuki who was sitting still on the edge of the bed in their hotel room.

Kazuki took the glass, but said nothing. He sipped a little to moisten his lips.

"How are you feeling?"

Kazuki released a long and soft sigh. "I feel fine, now."

"Did you feel unwell earlier?" A worry frown sketched on Shiraishi's face as he topped Fuji's hands with his own.

Kazuki nodded. "The 2 earlier...my head ached when they spoke to me. I don't know why."

Shiraishi bit his lower lip. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Kazuki's hands. _They must've known who he is. If that's the case, in addition Kazuki's headache, his memory is coming back to him slowly. _

"Kuranosuke, are you alright?" Kazuki felt the uneasy pressure on his hands as he voiced out his concern.

Shiraishi smiled reassuringly before letting go of the other's hands. "Do you want to rest? It's 4 pm right now, but we still have plenty of time here before our vacation is over."

"Sure." Kazuki put the glass on the table beside his bed before pulling himself under the comforter.

"I'll wake you up for dinner." Shiraishi helped pull the comforter to Kazuki's chin before he walked silently away.

o0o0o0o

A slight frown appeared on Tezuka's face after he stepped out of the plane. The place was crowded. It was 7 pm on Tezuka's watch, but it was another hour waiting to get his duffle bag before he could search for a place to stay.

Tezuka was glad he finally got to breathe the night's fresh air, but the crowd wasn't much better from inside the airport. He wanted to take a taxi, but with traffic on and off the street, walking was a much better prefered choice.

Tezuka was unfortunate to walk around the streets of Tokyo, not finding a hotel, or even a motel, with a vacant sign. As much as he loved tennis, the overwhelming sport was making his life the most difficult right now.

Tezuka had been searching for more than half an hour. He was tired from sitting in the plane and the walking was killing his legs.

Letting out an irritated sigh, he walked by a brightly lit park and sat down on one of the bench that surrounded a fountain. He set his duffle bag aside and leaned back, stretching his tight muscles.

Tezuka didn't like the thought of spending his night sleeping in the park, shelter-less, so he fished out his cell phone. He looked over the numbers in his list to see if anyone that he knows that wasresiding in Tokyo concurrently. He desperately needed a place to stay.

_Echizen. _

A relief smile irked on his lips. He remembered Echizen was part of this tournament, so the younger lad must be here. He called, but Echizen didn't pick up the phone. Tezuka wanted to throw his phone on the floor, but he refrained himself from doing rash things.

Tezuka leaned downward, with his elbows propped him his knees and his face buried in his hands. He needed to think of a plan.

"That was a good game. You better watch out for him." Momoshiro and Echizen were watching an opponent in the tournament played against another in the park they were there earlier that day.

"Che. That was nothing." Echizen fixed the cap on his head with a blatant face.

"Don't be arrogant, better to be wary than lose a shameful defeat."

The 2 decided they had seen enough and it was time for their dinner, so they left the court.

They walked along the concrete, sidestepping those who walked toward them. Although it was around 9 at night, the park was still full of people.

As they walked by the fountain, Echizen halted Momoshiro. "Wait up."

"What is it?" A scowl was on his face because Echizen almost made him fall on his face, halting him.

"Doesn't that person look familiar?" Echizen pointed over to the bench with a man resting his face in his hands.

"Hmm?" Momoshiro squinted his eyes for a better look before his eyes widen in recognition.

"It's Buchou!" Both yelled simultaneously.

Hearing the familiar voice, Tezuka looked up the 2 familiar faces running toward him. He stood up. "Momoshiro. Echizen."

"We didn't know that you're here already, that's why we called you earlier." Momoshiro said.

"You called?"

"Yeah. We saw Fuji-sempai earlier and-"

Tezuka cut off Echizen and asked in a single breath. "Is he still here?"

Momoshiro nodded. "He is. We followed him."

Tezuka let out a relieved breath. "That's good." A smile was on his lips. He told his 2 Kouhai of his dilemma and they invited him to stay with them.

After settling in, Momoshiro and Echizen took Tezuka to Fuji's hotel, only to be disappointed that no one answered the door. Tezuka wanted to stay and wait outside until Fuji returns, but Echizen and Momoshiro were gravely able to convince him that Fuji won't be going anywhere and that he should come back tomorrow.

The sun rose and people began to pack around the Stadium, waiting for the gate to open and find their seats for the tournament. Since tournament began today, the streets weren't as packed as the day before.

Echizen and Momoshiro had gone off early for attendance, leaving Tezuka behind.

It was 8 am.

Tezuka stood in front of Fuji's room. He brought his knuckle up to knock on the door, but stopped, _Syusuke doesn't like to wake up early in the morning._ He solemnly thought. He turned and walked away. He wanted to see Fuji as soon as possible, but he didn't want to cause Fuji discomfort. He rounded the corner to take the stairs down to the lobby. He needed things to do while waiting for Fuji.

"Do you want to see the tournament?" Shiraishi and Kazuki stepped out of their room. The door shut behind them with an automatic locking click.

"Not really, but I know you like tennis very much, so-" Both walked toward the elevator.

"Then we won't go there. Let's do something you want to do." The door opened and they entered the cubicle. It was rather vacant because people already headed off to see the tournament early in the morning.

"Really?" Kazuki looked at Shiraishi with an excitement of a child. Shiraishi nodded with much excitement. "I saw this renowned museum in the travel's guide yesterday. I heard a lot of exotic wildlife live there."

"Aww, you look so cute with that dreamy face." Shiraishi teased before brought Kazuki into a hug. "We should live in the wild after this trip."

Kazuki yanked away. "I'm not cute. Guys are not supposed to be cute." A pout formed on his face. Shiraishi only chuckled more.

Kazuki and Shiraishi walked to a café to get their breakfast. After the light meal, Kazuki skipped out the café, leaving Shiraishi behind to pay for the bill as the line was somewhat long, and Kazuki wanted to see a camera on display that he saw a while back.

Kazuki walked down the street, humming a happy tune.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka whispered when his eyes caught the person who just came out of the café. Tezuka took light strides and started to run toward the person who he thought was surely his beloved.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka caught up with the jovial man and pulled on his arm. The said man turned at the force and he fixed a confuse expression on Tezuka.

"Can…I help you?" Kazuki tucked his arm back, but Tezuka wouldn't let go. He winced as he felt the grip tightened.

Tezuka's glassy eyes looked into Kazuki's confused ones with sadness. "It's me, Te-"

"Kazuki!"

Kazuki looked pass the stranger to see Shiraishi running toward him. A relief washed over his face. "Kuranosuke."

Tezuka pained, seeing his beloved was glad to see another but not him.

Shiraishi ran over to Kazuki and pried Tezuka's hand off of Fuji's arm. He turned to Kazuki with a worried expression, who is rubbing his arm gladly that it was released from the tight grip. "Are you okay?"

Kazuki nodded weakly.

Tezuka frowned at the 2 in front of him, as if they've forgotten that he was there; in addition to that, they were acting intimate together, his beloved and a stranger.

"Why don't you go ahead and buy 2 tickets for us?" Shiraishi wanted to have a talk with this stranger, but Kazuki must not be there.

Thankfully, Kazuki obliged but before he left, he took a glance back at the stranger.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Shiraishi asked politely. He felt an unsettle feeling inside him when he first saw the stranger holding onto and calling out Kazuki's possible real name. They needed to talk.

Tezuka reluctantly took his sight away from Fuji's back before nodding.

"So, do you know him?"

The waitress brought out 2 cups of black coffee.

"I do…you called him Kazuki?"

Shiraishi reached for his mug slowly, spinning the rim with his fingers. He looked at the swirling liquid with rising smoke. "I gave him that name." Shiraishi replied hesitatingly. He knew at that moment, the person in front of him will take Kazuki away.

If the stranger didn't show up, Shiraishi'd vow to never let anyone take Kazuki away, not even telling anyone of Kazuki's state the first time he met him on the beach unconscious.

"His name is Syusuke. Fuji Syusuke."

"I see…" Shiraishi pressed his lips together. The man in front of Shiraishi showed himself to be an intimidating man, for his words were too firm and sturdy to be doubted. "I met Kazuki about a year ago, on an island. He had no memories of anything or anyone when he woke up…he followed me since then…and I share everything with him, even though we've been together for only a short amount of time. The memories we had together were the happiest things occur in my life. I can't lose him." Shiraishi looked straight into Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka stared down at his coffee. What was he to say? "I can't lose him again. I need him more than you do."

"You don't understand. He still doesn't have his memory back yet. Even if he goes back with you, it'll never be the same. You should know that."

"He is my husband." Tezuka threw an angry look at Shiraishi's accusation. How could he not understand the separation between a bond so strong and gifted that bearing fruits between 2 men is possible? "You're the one who doesn't understand."

The words shocked Shiraishi. _Husband?_ "You're…you're not his brother?" _How…how can that be? _Shiraishi swallowed. "Even so, he could not remember you. You cannot force him to."

"He will, if you tell him the truth and let him spend time with me. He will go home with me."

"You can't. You'll hurt him." Shiraishi said faintly. He knew that he cannot deny Tezuka's right to see his husband.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka inquired cautiously. He wanted Fuji back, but not by hurting him.

"He met 2 people earlier. They called him Fuji and right after that, Kazuki said he felt a headache. His brain cannot take all the memories back by force or at once. You must let him find himself back on his own."

Tezuka refused. He was desperate to reunite with his love after 1 long year of waiting. "It's not possible. You're being unreasonable."

Shiraishi huffed. "Fine. But I'm telling you this, if you want to hurt him, then go ahead and do what you got to do, but if he refuses to go with you, then I'll take him away. Keep that in mind." Shiraishi stood up and walked out after leaving a $20 bill on the table.

Tezuka let out a frustrated sigh before standing up. He grabbed the dollar bill and set down his own to pay for the drinks.

o0o0o0o

Kazuki stopped walking. When he turned back, Shiraishi and the stranger had gone to the café across the street. Kazuki snuck behind a big tree that allowed him to see the 2 sitting at a table by the window.

"He looks familiar…" Kazuki mumbled as he focused more on the stranger. The stranger suddenly turned toward where he stood. Kazuki immediately hid behind the trunk. _So closed._

"Ah, that's right. He's the one at the airport…and the one on the newspaper." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

He turned around to peek at the 2 in the café again; gladly, the stranger and Shiraishi were not looking toward him.

He couldn't help but stare at the stranger. Everything of him was familiar to Kazuki, like someone he knew, but couldn't decipher.

The thought of the stranger made his head spin for a moment. _Nhn…I shouldn't be here. Kuranosuke's going to be angry. _He shook the dizziness off before getting out of his hiding space and headed for the museum.

Right after he purchased 2 tickets, Shiraishi showed up. Kazuki carefully put on his carefree smile to greet the doctor.

"Kuranosuke."

"Kazuki, I'm sorry. Did you wait long?" Shiraishi joined by Kazuki's side and both headed inside.

"Not really." Kazuki lied smoothly; it was a good thing that Shiraishi didn't see that he only arrived for a short time before Shiraishi did. "Come on. I want to see so much." Kazuki pulled Shiraishi over to the aquatic life sector.

The tunnel they just entered through was a big fish tank, as if they were walking through a small tube inserted in the ocean, with aquatic lives striving all around them.

"Wow, aren't the sea urchins amazing? Their colors and spikes are beautiful, absolutely gorgeous." Kazuki peered at a bed of sea urchins with his face sticking to the tank.

"Really? I don't think they are anything interesting, just spiky balls." Shiraishi leaned over Kazuki shoulder as he cringed at the sight.

Kazuki turned around and glared at the close-up face of the Doctor. "You just don't have the gift to admire beautiful creatures." He walked off to another area to see a school of sea horse swimming by.

Shiraishi followed close behind. "Well, sea horses are definitely interesting. Do you know what makes sea horses unique?"

Kazuki looked at Shiraishi curiously, cocking his head to the side. "What?"

"I heard male sea horse is the one giving birth to its babies', rather than the female."

"Male pregnancy?" A whisper came out as he was flooded with memories, yet he couldn't recall any. All he remembered was an unclear event that somehow connected to the unique case of the sea horse.

"Are you alright?" Shiraishi shook Kazuki out of his blank stares.

Kazuki blink a couple of times before his smile came back to his face. "Hm."

"Then let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Kazuki took a last glance at the sea horses before heading away, following Shiraishi.

o0o0o0o

Tezuka returned to the hotel. He sat on the bed, leaning back on the head board as he looked up at the ceiling.

Heavy breathes left his lung periodically, his chest rising up and down slowly with a photo of his babies on his abdomen.

He absently picked up the photo and stared at it longingly. _Syusuke, what should I do?_ He brushed his fingers over his babies' faces. _What should your father do?_

**_AN: Do you want a long final chapter or 2 more chapters (a split)? I can do either, and tell me what you all want. A cliff hanger is always available. XDXDXDXD. _**

**_Also, Yuujirou mentioned about Shiraishi's resolution ending up with Chitose. Does any one else have other ideas? It's always up for a poll._**

**_On last note, I hope to post the final chapter(s) by the end on Xmas, if not, I'm sorry. But the due date will be this year, that's the good thing. I really want to get this story to end. _**

**_Merry Xmas and wish you all the best wishes. Tezuka and Fuji send their best wishes to you all as well. Be safe and stay safe. _**


	23. Chapter 23

_Please read the footnote for important information. Enjoy the last chapter. _

**- Chapter 23 -**

Tezuka woke up after falling asleep, thinking that a thorough sleep will help him with the decision, but he still didn't know what to do. Should he approaches Fuji and tells him the whole truth, or let Fuji's memory come back on its own agenda?

He sat up despite the tiredness he felt within his muscles, as well as the aching in his heart. No doubt he was a strong and fit person, but the stress right now was very effectively decreasing his morale and strength.

_Is it possible to die from pain and grief?_

Tezuka looked at the photograph as his eyebrows knitted together in sadness.

_For my children, I still need to keep going, but for, you, Syusuke, I hope you happiness. _His mind was made up. He would never be the person to let Fuji be in pain.

He put the photograph back into his wallet and stood up. After calling an airline to book a flight back to Osaka, he proceeded to pack, if there's any luggage at all.

It was still light outside, around 5 pm. He really had nothing to do except waiting for his flight that was scheduled the early morning of the 2nd day from now.

He wandered on the street of Tokyo companionlessly and pointlessly. Everywhere, people walk together with one another, not like him. How he missed the days with Fuji by his side, making his life more colorful and perhaps more spirited.

As he passed by a toy store, a small musical carousel of humming birds and next to it was a smart toy computer for infant interactive learning on display intrigued him. He remembered that Mitsusuke loved music and Kunisyuu loved to play with his laptop.

The thought of his children slapping their tiny hands on his laptop keyboard and smiling to the sounds they created made Tezuka happy; even though at the end, the 2 were able to delete his whole hard drive and lost all his input data. But because Tezuka was Tezuka, he kept a copy of all his files in a USB. His children can mess around all they wanted.

He entered the toy store and went over to the counter.

"Hi and welcome. How may I help you?" The perky old lady asked with twinkled eyes. Tezuka wondered if all old ladies were like this since all of the old ladies he knew were.

Tezuka smiled back. "Hi. I'd like to get the 2 on displayed."

The old lady nodded. "I'll be right back." She disappeared behind the curtains that led to the back of the store.

Tezuka looked around the store while waiting for the old lady to return. There weren't many people in the store with him, only a kid and his mother. Then, the old lady came back with 2 boxes.

"Thank you for waiting. Your total will be 4520 yen please." She put the 2 boxes in a paper bag with the store logo on it before tending the cash Tezuka gave her.

"Thank you." Tezuka took the bag and left.

Night fell when Tezuka returned to the hotel. Momoshiro and Echizen were already back since the tournament ended when night fell.

"Buchou." Momoshiro walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapping around his neck. His hair dripping wet from the shower. Echizen was sleeping on the bed. "You're back."

Tezuka pressed his lips thin and let out a small smile with a nod.

"So, did you get to meet with Fuji-sempai?"

Tezuka sat down and put the bag on the table. He untied his shoelace. "I did."

"Really? He must remember you right?" Momoshirio inquired curiously as he sat down.

"No." Tezuka slipped his slippers on and stood up, grabbing his clothes and towel from his bag. "He has amnesia." Tezuka moved into the bathroom, leaving a frowning Momoshiro sitting in wonder. He knew how wordless, but fully conveying, Tezuka could get, so it didn't bother him with the definite and terse replies from Tezuka.

"Fuji-sempai doesn't remember Buchou? That's not good." Momoshiro rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Of course it's not good." Echizen yawned and walked over to join Momoshiro at the table.

"Oh, you're awake."

"I know that. You don't need to tell me what I know."

"Brat." Momoshiro snorted at a smirking Echizen.

"What's this?" Echizen peered into the paper bag. He reached in and pulled out a square box with a picture of a humming bird carousel.

"It's Buchou's."

"Hm. It's probably for Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu." Echizen then pulled out the other box. "Does this mean that Buchou is returning to Osaka soon? What about Fuji-sempai?"

"Of course Fuji-sempai is returning with Buchou. That's who he came for." Momoshiro stated it as if it was the most obvious deduction.

Echizen frowned.

Just then, Tezuka stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered. Apparently, he heard the last comment Momoshiro made, and proceeded to answer the question himself. "He's not coming back."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Momoshiro inquired shocked.

"Like what it means." Tezuka replied nonchalantly. He joined the 2 at the table and poured himself a glass of water.

"But you are going back to Osaka soon, aren't you?" Echizen began to put the boxes back into the bag.

"I am."

"Then what about Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro frowned, but Tezuka didn't say anything. He continued to sip his water like he was drinking tea, calm and collected. "You came here for him, yet you're not doing anything to bring him back? Buchou, this might be the last time you'll see Fuji-sempai. He might disappear again."

"Takeshi." Echizen frowned disapprovingly at Momoshiro.

Tezuka stared at Momoshiro's indignation none affectingly. "He doesn't remember anything. How can I make him come back to me willingly, if not by force?" He remembered what Shiraishi told him. _It'll not be the same. _"It will not be the same." Tezuka closed his eyes and massage the bridge of his nose.

"Did you let him know who you are and his past?" Echizen inquired softly.

Tezuka shook his head side to side. "I didn't get to speak to him."

"Then you should. You need to tell him everything, Buchou. He needs to know. One cannot live in lies forever. It'll hurt him more to know what he missed when he regains his memory in the future." Echizen heartily encouraged Tezuka.

Momoshiro smiled. "That's right. It won't be the same, like you said, if he finds out later. You need to try harder Buchou, to get what you want and for the best. Think of our little niece and nephew."

It surprised Tezuka to hear the 2 youngest of their old team encouraging him, giving him more spirit and hope to do what he had been relented to do. He smiled. "Thank you."

Moomshiro and Echizen smiled back. "You're welcome. We will support you, no matter what the outcome turns out to be."

Momoshiro grinned idiotically. "If you need help carrying Fuji-sempai back, then we will gladly help you."

Tezuka nodded, thankful for having such supportive friends.

o0o0o0o

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Shiraishi asked jovially. They just finished walking and admiring around the museum.

"Yup. I'm really glad that we came."

Shiraishi moved his hand over Kazuki's head and tousle his hair. "Me too. I doubt the tennis tournament is better than this."

"Don't do that." Kazuki pouted annoyingly while pressing his hair down from its mess. "You tangled my hair."

Shiraishi chuckled. "You look fine." He grabbed Kazuki's arm. "Come on, let's go see the fireworks. I heard they're shooting it by the lake."

Kazuki smiled and run along with Shiraishi as the taller one held onto his hand.

Chiiiiiiuuuuuu BOOM! Boom! Boom!

"Look at that one! It looks like a cactus!" Kazuki pointed to the green exploding firework.

"Cactus?" Shiraishi knitted his brows together. "I don't see how that looks like a cactus. It looks more like a car."

Kazuki snorted. "You are way more off than I am."

Shiraishi laughed. Both went over to clearing behind a few trees. They sat under a tree, looking up at the night sky and continued to watch the multi-variant shades and colors.

Kazuki unintentionally tipped to the side and leaned his head on Shiraishi's shoulders as they sat in silence.

The explosive didn't cease until 10 minutes later, but the 2 stayed at their spot unmoving. Shiraishi might have thought Kazuki fell asleep if not for the uneven breathing.

"What are you thinking?" Shiraishi reached for Kazuki's hand that lay idle on the ground.

_Him._ "Nothing." It was a lie. Kazuki's mind had been filled with the thought of the stranger since the time at the museum. He felt a strong bond between the 2 of them, but he didn't know what it was. The tingling and nervous feeling he felt when the stranger held onto his arm made his heart beat wildly.

"Is that so…" Shiraishi whispered. A sad expression was marred on his face. He knew Kazuki had been distracted since the meeting with his 'husband'. The thought of Kazuki will be leaving saddened him to the core.

Shiraishi leaned his head to the side to rest the side of his face on top of Kazuki's head.

They went back to the hotel after most people left the lake. Both were apparently tired from their day activities, so they headed to bed, waiting for another day to come.

"Kazuki." Shiraishi shook Kazuki by the shoulder as he was still sleeping. "Kazuki."

"Nhn?" The sleepy one opened his lids slowly. "What is it?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"My uncle called me. I need to go." Shiraishi stood up from the bed he was sitting on.

"The one here in Tokyo?" Kazuki sat up, moving himself up to rest his back against the head board.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to see me and I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll try my best to get away as soon as possible." Shiraishi pulled his Armani sweater over his shoulders and grabbed his wallet from the table. "Will you be okay by yourself?" He looked at a hazy Kazuki worriedly.

"Hm. I'll be fine." Kazuki yawned. "Don't worry." He managed a small smile and made a hand gesture for Shiraishi to leave.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Shiraishi went over and rubbed Kazuki's head, who weakly brushed the intruding hand away, earning himself a small chuckle.

Kazuki went back to sleep as Shiraishi quietly slipped out of the room.

Some hours passed in the quiet room filled only with the sound of the AC and tiny chatters that came from beyond the walls.

Then, the soft sound of a comforter fell to the floor. A yawn followed, and then footsteps.

Kazuki found his ways to the bathroom through his sleeping eyes. He blinked occasionally to wake himself up slowly.

A merry smile was back on his face once he came out from the bathroom. _Time to eat._ It was around noon. He decided to eat at a small sushi bar by the hotel.

The people were once again packed in the stadium like yesterday.

The bell chimed as he stepped foot into the sushi bar that was half filled with customers. A waiter came up to him and led him to a vacant table. Kazuki looked around the small bar. There was always a seat in which he preferred, which was by the window. Unfortunately, all the window tables were occupied. He sighed before his eyes wandered to the last table in the window row.

A customer was sitting alone as he sipped his tea. There was a small plate of a dragon roll in front of him, but he was looking sideway toward outside. He looked awfully familiar to Kazuki's eyes.

Suddenly it clicked when the said customer turned and looked back at him.

Kazuki's eyes opened wide. _It's him._

The waiter stopped when Kazuki stopped following him. "Excuse me, sir?"

Kazuki turned to the waiter. "It's okay. I can find my own seat." The waiter nodded and left.

When he turned back, the stranger from yesterday was already standing in front of him. He tensed as he looked back through the glasses to the stranger's eyes.

"Would you like to join me?" The stranger offered. He placed a good distance between the 2 of them in case Kazuki wanted to run away or find him intimidated up close.

Kazuki cautiously nodded and followed over to the table.

"Can I call you Kazuki?" The stranger asked with a friendly smile.

Kazuki nodded shyly. "And how do I call you?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." A small amusing smile graced Tezuka's face. Kazuki was just so innocent. He wondered if this new Fuji was better being innocent. _It feels like it's our first meeting._ "But you can refer to me by my given name, if that's comfortable for you." _It'd make me comfortable._

"Hai!" Kazuki agreed enthusiastically. The smile on his face turned from a nervous one to an excited one. "Kunimitsu." He said it with a light teasing tone, which made Tezuka smile brighter. He missed the teasing and sadist streaks from his lover.

The waiter then came over.

"He'd like 4 sets of wasabi rolls and black earl tea." Tezuka ordered before sounds could come out of Kazuki's mouth.

Instead, Kazuki's eyes opened in shock. _How does he know?_

When the waiter went off, Tezuka turned back to Kazuki. A blush crept to his face when he noticed how surprised Kazuki looked. "I'm sorry. I hope that's what you want." _I hope._

Kazuki closed his eyes and slipped on his eternal smile. He shook his head. "You don't need to apologize because that is exactly what I want. But how did you know?"

_Because it is you. _"That..." Tezuka shifted his gaze to the floor.

"It's alright. You don't need to tell me." Kazuki said to detangle the uneasiness he saw from Tezuka. Kazuki might have said it was an intuition, but the composed man in front of him would surely be far off from believing in intuition rather than logic. "I've been thinking…and wondering..."

Tezuka looked back at Kazuki's closed eyes. He kept silent to urge Kazuki to continue.

"Do you…perhaps know me? I'm sorry if it's a strange question, but I have amnesia and I just want to know a little insight, if any, into my past." Tezuka turned his head to look out the window. "I mean, I'm happy with my life right now, but there are times when I really wonder how I was like and what kind of memory I shared with my closed ones."

"I do...know you." Tezuka sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kazuki looked at Tezuka with concern.

"I…just don't know where to start." Tezuka replied hesitatingly.

"Why don't you start with who you are to me?" Kazuki urged gently.

_The things that are meant to avoid happens so quickly before one's eyes._ Tezuka bobbed his head up and down slowly. "I'm…" Kazuki intensely concentrated on Tezuka. "Your best friend."

A relieved smile left Kazuki's mouth. "Really? Wow. No wonder I feel like I know you very well, like we know everything about each other." He giggled, happy to know that there was someone he knew nearby.

Tezuka chuckled nervously. Tezuka started to tell Kazuki of their young age in junior high, descriptively telling him each of their friends, but avoiding certain unnecessary parts, such as their relationship.

"And the 2 I met recently?" Kazuki curiously inquired. His head was propped on his hands, with support from the elbows on the table.

"The one who wears a cap is Echizen, our youngest. And the other is Momoshiro. He and Kaido used to bicker every moment together."

"And you'd always threatened them with more and more laps, right?" Kazuki happily continued Tezuka's streaming thought.

Tezuka's face froze. "You…remember?"

"Eh?" Kazuki stopped smiling. "I…do. Somehow it came to me." Suddenly, a flood of pain washed through his head like bolts of lightning thundering inside his throbbing head. He instinctively grabbed his head in tight grips as Tezuka rushed by his side, pulling him into an embrace.

"What's wrong?"

Kazuki shook his head while gritting his teeth. "…"

Tezuka panicked. He rarely panicked because the only time when he panicked was when he didn't know what to do, and right now, that was what going on.

Tezuka remembered Shiraishi's words. _"You'll hurt him."_ He pained, as he whispered into Kazuki's ears and rubbing his back. "Relax your mind. Don't think. Don't think of anything." He felt the tenseness in Kazuki's trapezius under his stroking hand became loose. "I'm sorry."

Some people had crowded around them, but Tezuka dismissed them, assuring them that everything was well.

Tezuka stood by Kazuki, still in his embrace until he calmed down and leaned tiredly into Tezuka's chest.

"Are you alright?" Tezuka softly asked, now raking his fingers through Kazuki's hair. He felt Kazuki nodded.

Just as Tezuka released the embrace, Kazuki missed the warmth and comfort in Tezuka's arms. He looked at Tezuka's with sad eyes, but smiling.

"I'll walk you back." Tezuka stepped back and offered.

Kazuki nodded and both left the bar after paying for their meal.

They walked side by side silently. Just like old time; they never needed any words between them to understand what the other was thinking. Tezuka mused, at least something didn't change although the person was near, but Kazuki seemed like an ocean away.

"Ne, Tezuka." The sudden call broke Tezuka's reverie.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any children?"

Tezuka stopped walking; his gaze fell on an innocent-looking Kazuki. He hoped Kazuki was joking. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw a picture of 2 babies in your wallet when you paid for our lunch." Kazuki stated calmly, failing to notice how tense the question made Tezuka tensed.

They resumed walking. "Yes, I do. A pair of twins ." The mention of his twin made him smile.

"You must be really lucky, to have a pair of such beautiful twins. Their mother must be beautiful too, ne?" Kazuki said longingly as he played with the hem of his shirt.

Tezuka smiled inwardly. _He is the most beautiful. _"Yes."

"How come you never told me about your wife?" Kazuki immediately saw the sorrow on Tezuka's face. He suspected that Tezuka's wife must have died or left. "I'm sorry." Guilt hit him.

"No, don't apologize." Tezuka rectified the misunderstanding situation. He mused how innocent Kazuki had become. "So, are you and Shiraishi…"

Kazuki chuckled. "If that's what you think, then no. But I must admit, I do feel something for him, even if it's a little affection."

Tezuka quietly kept silent as Kazuki went on to share his memory with Shiraishi in the past. It saddened him to listen to his love talking so admirably and affectionate about someone else, but he didn't want to let Kazuki know that.

"Here we are." Kazuki happily said as they stopped in front of the door to Kazuki's room. "Thank you for spending time with me. I really appreciate it."

Tezuka nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

Kazuki pocketed his key out and opened the door. He was about to step in when Tezuka held on to his arm and turned him around. A confusion was on his face.

"I…" Tezuka haphazardly bent down and cover Kazuki's lips with his own. Kazuki's eyes widened; he was too shocked to respond, and the unresponsiveness discouraged Tezuka, so he pulled back. "Take care." Tezuka turned and stormed away before everything could register in Kazuki's mind.

Kazuki absentmindedly touch his lips. "He…kissed me…" He entered the room. He slid down the down when it closed behind him with a soft click.

Flood of memory ran through his head. Images of their junior high memory flashed before his eyes quickly, relaying every scene ever so clearly. Tezuka was still there.

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he vaguely reached out to touch the illusion. "Minna." Now he remembered the old tennis team with the ex-regulars, and his family.

Suddenly, his consciousness slipped and he fell sideway to the floor.

He dreamed of their young years, when he first met the team and was being introduced as a tensai. Life was good back then; he missed all the memory he beheld with his friends and family.

His dream ended and he slowly fluttered his eyes opened, with a puzzling expression on his face. He was lying on the soft mattress of the hotel. _I remember I was on the floor._ He sat up groggily, the comforter sliding down gently. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"You're awake." The voice startled Kazuki, but once he recognized it belonged to Shiraishi, he smiled.

"I am. Thank you."

"For what?" Shiraishi brought a glass of water over and gave it to Kazuki.

"For carrying me up here." He sipped the water.

"Hm." Shiraishi sat beside Kazuki on the bed. "I thought you had a fever, but your body temperature says otherwise. What happened?" Shiraishi asked with worried lines on his forehead.

"It's nothing." Kazuki touched Shiraishi's hand assuring. "I was just tired and fell asleep on the floor."

"Really?" Shiraishi chuckled lightly. "Next time, tell me when you don't feel well, so I won't leave you alone."

Kazuki nodded. "I don't know why I've been having a headache lately. Can you cure that?" He left out the part of his resurging memory.

"I will give you some painkiller later. Now rest." Shiraishi aided Kazuki to lie back down the bed, and then pulled up the comforter. _Because it is a sign that your memory is coming back._ His heart clenched secretly beneath his chest, hurting so much, but Kazuki couldn't see it.

Before Shiraishi stood up, Kazuki had reached out to grab Shiraishi's hand. "What is it?" He smiled gently.

Kazuki started out hesitatingly. "I-I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead. I won't be going anywhere." He patted Kazuki's hand, which let go of his hand. He sat down and created a depression on the bed with his weight.

"Ano, do you remember the man from yesterday?" Kazuki looked straight at Shiraishi, as though he was placing a scrutiny on the other. Somehow, he could feel what Tezuka told him was partly a lie. And the kiss must have meant something.

Shiraishi stiffened. He knew exactly who Kazuki was talking about, but he kept composed. "I remember." His voice sounded rigid.

"Well, did he tell you anything…about me?" A hopeful look pasted on Kazuki's face.

"…No. He said he mistook you for another, so don't worry about it." Shiraishi managed a forced smile.

_Why are you hiding it from me? _"I..." Kazuki faintly said; he noticed how unwilling Shiraishi's reply was and the twitching of the other's fingers was stiff and unnerving. "Please tell me the truth."

"What do you mean? I'm telling you the truth." Shiraishi turned away from Kazuki as he sat up, still under the cover.

"Kuranosuke." Kazuki reached out and held onto Shiraishi's arm to turn him back, but Shiraishi refused to budge. "Please look at me." A heavy sigh escaped Kazuki's mouth when Shiraishi refused again. "Why are you doing this?" It pained him to see how resistant Shiraishi had made of this matter.

"Why don't you believe me?" Shiraishi half shouted as he stood up abruptly. Kazuki bounced a little from the effect and was shocked at the outrage from the usual composed doctor. "He mistook you for someone else because you look familiar to him. I told you that before and I'm telling you the exact same thing again." The room became quiet again.

The sudden outburst startled him as Shiraishi was yelling at him. Shiraishi never yelled at him, and it scared him to see this aggressive side of Shiraishi

_This may be the last chance for me. I cannot loose you. After all that we've been through, you are part of my life. I can't let you go, no matter what._

Shiraishi continued in his loud tone with a bit of anger. "There are many people out there, sly and treacherous, especially with how you look. They will manage to get a hold of you at every chance, and your amnesic stage is very vulnerable." Shiraishi grabbed Kazuki by the shoulders tightly, shaking him. "He's tricking you to take you away from me. I'm only protecting you, Kazuki. Don't-".

"Stop it!" Kazuki grabbed his head as he shook from side to side. "Stop lying…" The sob choked in his throat as streams of tears flowed down his pale cheeks. "Please don't say anymore."

"You…don't believe me?" By now, Shiraishi's face turned red from half anger and half disappointed. _How can their bond be so strong?_ He dropped his hold and turned away.

"How can I when you're not being sincere?" Kazuki shot back after suppressing the tear._ How can you lie outright like that? _"Why are you doing this? I thought you said you want the best for me…and this is important to me, Kuranosuke. It's my life." Silent droplet of tears fell out of his eyes. He reached up to wipe them away with the back of his hands.

"If you know it already, then why are you asking me? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Shiraishi seethed in fury because the trust that Kazuki held was thrown away in just a mere day. "And you accused what I said being the best for you is also a lie? How can you say that, after all that I've done for you? After a stranger showed up and claimed that he knows you, you tossed our trust for each other away in a mere second and outright believed him!"

"No…" Kazuki shook his head; more tears fell down his eyes. "No."

"Then why, Kazuki?" Shiraishi moved back over to the bed and sat in front of Kazuki. He took one of Kazuki's hands, wet from tear. He massaged it gently.

"I know he's telling the truth. I know it in my heart." Kazuki looked up into Shiraishi's eyes as his other hand placed over his heart.

A frustration sigh escaped Shiraishi and he threw Kazuki's hand down roughly.

"I met him earlier, and he told me…about lots of things. But the most important thing is the feeling he gave me. It's different when I'm with him. I feel at peace, safe, and happy, just by talking and being near him, yet he told me that I'm only his best friend. I don't believe it's just that. But…he must have told you something else, right?" Kazuki said softly. He knew the soft heart Shiraishi possessed and it wouldn't work out if both parties threw offences at each other.

"Then you don't feel all that with me?" Shiraishi spoke calmly with sadness. His fists clenched.

"I do, but it's not the same kind. It's not easy to explain, but I can tell you that the happiness whenever I'm with him is eternal."

_I cannot accept this. _He laughed manically. "Don't tell me you've never noticed."

Kazuki looked confused. Shiraishi turned serious as he leaned closer to Kazuki. "I love you." He captured Kazuki's lips swiftly, but Kazuki instinctively turned sideway so the kiss would not meet his own. Shiraishi frustratingly pushed the shocked other down onto the bed as he continued the forced action on Fuji.

It took Kazuki by surprised. _This is not right. _He tried to push Shiraishi away, but the doctor was way stronger than him. _Stop this._ He sobbed silently, keeping his lips tightly pressed together as he continued to struggle. Summing up his energy, he broke the contact for a moment. "Stop it!" He sobbed out, "Don't do this."

Shiraishi ignored him and persistently to lean in, but in a rage, Kazuki was able to successfully push Shiraishi away. He took the chance and leaped away from the bed.

He looked back at an unmoving Shiraishi who was still sitting on the bed. "This is not you at all. What happened to the gentle and caring Kuranosuke I know?"

"You made me like this!" Shiraishi peered at Kazuki with raging eyes. "You made me fall in love with you, and then shove me away. Fine, if you want the truth, why don't you go ask him yourself? You obviously don't need me anymore."

"Kuranosuke." Kazuki trembled and said weakly. "Please don't say that."

"Leave! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Poignant tears flowed down so much that wiping away cannot clear it all. In a split, Kazuki turned on his heels and ran out.

Shiraishi slumped on the bed and held his head between his hands. _It's' over. Everything is over. I drove him away. _The first tear fell.

o0o0o0o

Tezuka hurried back to his hotel. He still couldn't believe what he just done. He could still feel the kiss lingering on his lips, so soft and warm.

He poured himself a glass of water and down the content in one gulp. His breathing was heavy from both physical exhaustion and anxiety.

Just then, the door opened and Momoshiro and Echizen stepped in. It startled Tezuka a bit because he thought it'd be someone else. "Buchou!" Both had a surprised look on their face.

"You're back…and early too. Did everything go well?" Momoshiro inquired.

"I think…I messed it up…" The trio sat down and Tezuka began to tell them about the encounter.

"Why did you tell him that?" Echizen asked confused. "That you're his best friend."

"It'd be too much shock for him." Tezuka held tightly onto the glass.

"Do you intend to leave without telling Fuji-sempai the truth?" It saddened Momoshiro to see the perfect couple being torn apart once again.

Tezuka sat still, refusing to give the question an answer.

Echizen let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. "If you're not going to tell him, then I will!" With that Echizen left the room, leaving a perplexed Momoshiro and Tezuka behind.

Momoshiro abruptly stood up when he registered what went on. "Come on, Buchou!"

Tezuka stood and dashed after Echizen before Momoshiro. They ran after Echizen, knowing they were going to Fuji's place.

The moment Echizen arrived at Fuji's hotel, he skipped waiting for the elevator and took the stairs up. He needed to get his buchou and sempai back together no matter the cost. His buchou deserved to be happy.

The trip up the stair was no challenge for Echizen. Finally, the harsh training finally paid up to its use. Right when he opened the door to the corridor and rushed through the door, he bumped into a person. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. His sempai looked awfully with red and puffy eyes.

"Fuji-sempai."

Kazuki looked at Echizen slowly with acknowledgement_. Echizen._

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Echizen approached Fuji, but Fuji backed up.

"I'm…fine." Fuji brought his hands up to wipe the tears away. "What-What are you doing here?" Soft hiccups brought their ways up his throat.

"You remember me?" Echizen asked with a curious tone.

Fuji nodded his head gently.

Echizen smiled with a relieved sigh. "I'm glad. That makes it easier then."

"Easier for what?"

"You're coming back with buchou to Osaka."

Fuji looked at Echizen baffled. "Why would I come back with Tezuka?"

"Eh? Your home is in Osaka, Fuji-sempai. Don't tell me you have no memory of that." Fuji didn't give a hint of apprehension. Echizen let out a disapproving scoff. "You don't remember anything about buchou?" Now Echizen was getting more frustrated than ever. "Could it be that you only remember up to the time before buchou leaves?"

"?" _Leave for where? _Fuji looked to the ground, trying to search his memory to match what Echizen was talking about. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. "Why do you mention Tezuka and him alone? Was there something between us?"

"Buchou is your lover!"

Tezuka and Momoshiro arrived just on time when Echizen blurted out the truth.

The expression on Fuji's grieved face was like a deer caught in headlights. The words from Echizen stunned him greatly.

"Is…it true?" Fuji looked at a labored-breathing Tezuka anxiously for an explanation. "Why did you lie?" Fuji felt disappointed, but more enraged because so far, the 2 people who were so important to him lied to him.

"I-" Tezuka drifted away from Fuji's inspecting eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already did!" Fuji coldly replied. "When can you and everyone else start telling me the truth!?"

"Syusuke." Tezuka approached Fuji and reached out, but Fuji pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Fuji's voice trembled. "I cannot find myself to believe anyone further. I have enough with lies. Is there anything else that I need to know? Anymore lies?"

Tezuka kept silent. He was hurt by Fuji's harsh words. He was too afraid to drive Fuji away if he tells him about their miracle.

"If there's nothing else, please excuse me." Fuji proceeded to walk pass a hurt Tezuka.

"He doesn't, but I do." Echizen stepped in Fuji's way. "I know buchou doesn't want to hurt you, but you'll regret this if you don't know about it."

Fuji looked at Echizen intently with hunting eyes as if he was capable of lashing out at Echizen if the latter said any more absurdity.

"Echizen!" Tezuka warned, but Echizen ignored it. He faced Fuji with his deadpanned glare.

"Not only are you and buchou lovers, both of you are also parents of our niece and nephew. You, Fuji-sempai, gave birth to your twins more than 1 year ago before you disappeared." Echizen calmly revealed. If there was any consequence, he'd deal with it later.

Fuji's eyes trembled with emotions. _What kind of joke is this? Is it necessary for such horrid lie to get me to come with Tezuka? _He bitterly chuckled unbelievingly. "This is a sick joke." He hoped Echizen was just jesting and expected the seriousness would fall, but it didn't. He shook his head side to side, increasing the speed, with tears stringing along. "You lie!"

"No, I am telling you the truth." Echizen stood his ground on the accusation.

"It is not possible. It's impossible!" Fuji turned to look at a sorrow Tezuka. He wanted Tezuka to deny, or even agreed, but Tezuka did nothing.

Tezuka strode forward to Fuji's side. "I'm leaving at dawn tomorrow." With that, Tezuka walked away.

Momoshiro and Echizen gazed after a dejected Tezuka before reverting back on a pained Fuji.

Momoshiro stepped closed to Fuji and placed a hand on Fuji's shoulders. "You are the one who chooses what to believe."

Echizen and Momoshiro left Fuji to stand alone in the corridor.

Fuji ran down the stairs and out the hotel. Tears still streamed down his face as he ran through the streets and ended up in front of an empty church.

He walked into the holy ground and fell down to his knees when he reached the altar. He looked up at the cross.

_Please tell me. What should I do? I am blinded with lies. I can't tell from which is true and which is not. Please guide me through…_

Fuji kneeled still like a statue, not knowing how many hours had passed. When his knees gave in, he fell sideway onto the carpeted floor and blacked out.

Light shoving and hushing woke up Fuji from his sleep. The church watcher informed him that it was 10 pm and it was time to close the church from visiting hours.

Fuji left the holy ground reluctantly, walking pointlessly and arrived in the park. He fell asleep on a bench once more, but the next time he woke up, morning dew had deposited on him and the bench; the sun had yet to risen.

He was running out of time.

_Tezuka…_Sobs rose from the pit of his stomach. _I love you._ He stood up and ran. _Wait for me._

o0o0o0o

"Well…buchou, give our greetings to the little ones and see you soon." Momoshiro said.

Tezuka nodded. "Thank you, both, for everything. Take care." Tezuka turned and walked to the check in.

Momoshiro and Echizen turned and walked the opposite way.

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka turned around just in time for Fuji to throw himself into his own chest. He immediately returned the embrace and pulled Fuji in closer.

"Syusuke." Tezuka nuzzled into the honey brown hair, as if to scent the nostalgic aroma he longed for so long.

Fuji pushed gently away and looked up through his foggy eyes that filled with tears.

"I made you cry again." Tezuka smiled sadly as he brushed off the tears with his thumb. "I'm such a bad lover. I'm sorry."

"Iye." Fuji took Tezuka's hand into his, removing it from his face. "I'm sorry for doubting you, not believing you. My heart-" He placed both of their hands over his heart. "Is clashed with waves when I think of you. I love you since we first met and I will and still ever love you until the end."

"Syusuke." Tezuka pulled Fuji back into his arms. "I, too, will always love you." He lifted Fuji's face up and kissed like time never ends.

They broke off after a few moments of bliss with a heavenly smile on their faces. "Come back with me. Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu really missed you. Look." Tezuka reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out 2 flight tickets. "I got 2, just in case you change your mind."

Fuji looked away from Tezuka's face and his smile dropped into a sad one. "Tezuka."

Tezuka's forehead knitted with worry lines. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know how to say this…" Fuji fidgeted. "I-I…can't."

"What do you mean?" Tezuka began to panic.

"I mean…I didn't even know our twins' names before you told me. I don't have any memory of them at all. What's more, I don't even know when we got together. I have no memory at all of our time together in the past. It'll be…discomforting and-and difficult…for me, them, and everyone else. I can't pretend to remember and-"

Tezuka hushed Fuji up. "I understand." A pained look veiled his face, but he kept the smile. "I will wait for you. We all will." He hugged Fuji's lithe figure and patted his back gently. "Come back whenever you are ready. Our home will always welcome your return."

"Thank you, Tezuka. Thank you." Fuji snaked his arms around Tezuka's waist as happy tears fell from his eyes and soaked into Tezuka's blazer.

**Last announcement for our 6 am flight to Osaka.** The intercom announced.

"Ne, Tezuka. You're going to be late if you don't start going soon." Fuji pushed off.

"Hn." Tezuka touched Fuji's small cheek with his big hand. "Promise me to stay safe and be safe."

Fuji nodded, wiping his tears. "I promise."

Tezuka let out a sigh and a smile before reaching out to run through Fuji's hair. "I have to go."

Fuji nodded. "Have a safe trip."

"I'll see you soon, right?"

"Right!"

After watching Tezuka disappeared from sight behind the metal doors, Fuji turned and walked out the airport with a new air surrounding him. He felt more confident, knowing his real name and background.

After stopping in front of a door where his feet unconsciously took him, Fuji took out the key card and opened the door.

It was dark and smelled of alcohol in the suffocating room. The atmosphere was difficult to breathe in even though the AC was circulating fresh air in and out.

He moved his blue eyes toward the bed that was occupied by a lump that molded like a human figure if the distance was close enough to see.

"Kuranosuke." Fuji called out softly. It was a moment later that the figure stirred.

Shiraishi sat up groggily and spared a glance at Fuji before closing his eyes. "Why are you back?"

The cold tone frightened him. "You drank." It was a simple sentence, but full of caring.

Shiraishi scoffed. "Why do you care? It's none of your business."

"Please don't say that." Fuji moved closer to stand by the bed. "Of course I care."

Fuji stretched out to grasp Shiraishi, but got swatted away.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be gone with your husband?"

"You knew?" Fuji's eyes enlarged as Shiraishi laughed bitterly and distantly.

"Since you know already, you don't need me anymore." The laugh stopped.

"Tezuka left."

Shiraishi turned surprised and looked at Fuji.

Fuji bobbed his head as if to confirm Shiraishi's unasked question. "I'm not coming back, not until I regain all of my memory." Silence. "So by that time, can I continue to come with you?" Fuji beckoned with hope twinkle in his eyes.

No one can deny of Fuji's wish if one was to look at Fuji's state right now. The innocent and vulnerable look would make anyone vowed to protect him for all their life.

"You must be joking." Shiraishi sneered with a delirious chuckle, but ceased when he saw Fuji was serious. "Do-Do you really want to come with me, even when I treated you so badly?" Shiraishi felt guilty for getting mad at Fuji earlier and the absurd outburst. _How could I be so un-thoughtful toward you?_ He should have dealt better with the situation.

"Yes, right now, you're the only friend whom I want to stick by." Fuji saw the pain that flashed through Shiraishi. "But it's also alright if you refuse because I know this is hard for you to accept as well."

"No, I'm really happy right now that you still consider me as a friend. I'd really hate it if you hate me."

"Thank you, Kuranosuke. This means a lot to me." Without any hesitation, he lunched forward and hugged Shiraishi.

"Let's go back to Chiba."

"Hn, any where you want." _As long as I get to be with you, even if it's only for a short time._

o0o0o0o

Tezuka had been busy since he resumed back to work in his company. He was glad that his father had helped him during his absence, but the load of work never ceased. Even at home, he carried his laptop along everywhere he went, sitting at every snitch of the house to type up his document.

Tezuka worked hard, so time would fly by faster, so the time Fuji would be coming home shortened.

He had a photograph of Fuji, together with himself and the twin on the hospital bed, on the lamp table beside his and Fuji's bed.

He was sitting on the bed working on a document when his mother interrupted him at the door of his bedroom.

"Kunimitsu, we're leaving now." Ayana stepped in with the twins at the end of her arms, walking gracefully toward the bed.

Tezuka placed his laptop on the lamp table and walked over to receive his twins. "Thank you and have fun."

"We will." She bent down to the twins. "Remember, behave while your father is working ne?"

The twins nodded and giggled. Ayana rubbed their heads and left before closing the door.

"Do you want to come on the bed?" Tezuka asked the twins.

"Hai." Both answered simultaneously with a happy smile. Tezuka couldn't help but smile back at the contagious smiling effect from his too cute to be irresistible twins.

"Okay. Up you go." Tezuka playfully lifted both up and moved around like an airplane before setting them down.

The twins laughed and reached forward to cling to Tezuka. He loomed over them and nuzzled his nose into their faces, which ignited joyful laughs from them.

Their little chubby hands held onto Tezuka's hair, making sure that Tezuka wouldn't stop playing with them. Therefore, he had no choice but to play with them until their laughter won out their breath.

"Okay, let's have a break before we continue."

The babies squealed and nodded. Tezuka chuckled as he tugged their shirts down that moved up, exposing their bellies.

The twins lay quietly when Tezuka resumed on the laptop. Moments later, they moved around on the bed, but it didn't disturb Tezuka at all. Tezuka looked at them before reaching under the bed and grabbed the toys, giving them to his twins to play while waiting for him.

Tezuka was almost finished when he saw Kunisyuu near the edge of the bed at the corner of his eyes. He quickly lunched out to bring Kunisyuu back to the middle of the bed where Mitsusuke was playing with an interactive learning book.

"Don't go near there. It's dangerous." He softly told Kunisyuu when he meant to reprimand the boy, but he couldn't come to raise his voice at his little angels.

Kunisyuu pouted. He pointed a finger at the spot where he was at before Tezuka brought him away. "Mommy!"

Tezuka followed the finger and saw the photograph. He reached for it and gave it to Kunisyuu. "Here."

Kunisyuu took the photo happily.

His sister joined him looking at it. "Mommy." She pointed her finger to Fuji. A beautiful joy flashed through their faces.

Ayana had taken the time to teach the twin about basic words and they happened to learn what 'Mommy' was and connected it to the picture Fuji, whom they cannot forget the scent of the person who gave birth to them.

Tezuka was glad that his twin familiarized themselves with Fuji, because then it'd be easier when the reunion came.

"Yes. That's mommy."

"Ni loves Mommy." He brought the photo to his chest and hugged it.

"Mi too!" Mitsusuke yelled and hugged her brother.

The image brought tears to Tezuka's eyes. He wiped the moisture away before hugging them both. "Me too."

He left his work to be finished later on. Now, his twin needed his time more.

Tezuka soothed them to sleep with his twins next to him. They slept in his arms that night after Tezuka told them a bed time story of him and Fuji.

o0o0o0o

Fuji had introduced Shiraishi to Saeki when they were back in Chiba.

Saeki was glad to see his child hood friend again, but was surprised to see Shiraishi accompanied him. Nevertheless, he was happy that Fuji was there. After all, Fuji was his first love.

Since both Shiraishi and Saeki were in the same profession, they were seen almost everywhere together. Saeki had moved back to Chiba's main hospital some times after Fuji disappeared, so he introduced Shiraishi to work in the same vicinity for convenience.

They worked together to help Fuji get all of his memory back as soon as possible.

If Fuji came alone to seek Saeki's aid, the doctor would have fallen in love with Fuji all over again, but Shiraishi was there. He'd be a victim of Fuji's love spin if he hadn't meet Shiraishi, and Fuji was glad that Shiraishi felt the same.

Fuji wouldn't want to feel guilty forever if Shiraishi could not find his own happiness because of him.

o0o0o0o

**5 months later.**

"Dada!" Mitsusuke ran toward Tezuka with her arms wide opened. She knew Tezuka would catch her and pick her up, and Tezuka did. Her delightful grin brightened up the whole room

"Hello sweetcake." Tezuka kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Tiful!" She laced her arms around Tezuka's neck and tightened. "Go!"

"Hai Hai."

Kunisyuu then ran out. "I'm done!"

Ayana followed up behind as she tried to button up his jacket. She was dressing up the twin for the cold weather outside. Today, Tezuka'd take them Christmas shopping.

The father and children left the house after waving goodbye and much hassle from the exciting children.

Tezuka drove them to the central square plaza and they walked around hand in hand.

By the time they made a round in the plaza, Tezuka's right hand was occupied with shopping bags. His left hand held onto Kunisyuu, while he was told to hold onto his sister's hand.

They proceeded to the second floor. Some shoppers would occasionally coo at the twin as they walked around, but the twins shyly maneuvered away or hid behind Tezuka's legs.

Tezuka was on his guard not to let his children get lost from the crowded mall, so he'd often look down to check on his twins before finding their ways forward.

When they reached the food court, Kunisyuu suddenly yanked on him. "Dada! Mi's gone." The little boy began to wail.

"What?" Tezuka looked beside Kunisyuu, but his little girl wasn't there, his eyes darting around.

Tezuka's eyes immediately carry Kunisyuu and back up their path while his panicking eyes looked scrutinized around swiftly. Tezuka was trembling by the seconds that his girl was still not in sight. _How could I've gotten so careless? _Tezuka reprimanded himself and continued to look for Mitsusuke. _Mitsusuke, don't scare me._

For the first time, he felt so scared, even more frightened when he lost Fuji. Perhaps he couldn't stand to loose Mitsusuke, knowing that he had lost Fuji once and the pain he felt.

He ran to the mall service center and reported his missing child before dashing out with Kunisyuu in his arms to continue searching for her, leaving the shopping bags behind.

Tezuka squeezed in between people. He knew calling out would be futile because the mall was too noisy with random clatters and chatters.

He was searching frantically when he heard his name called out, hoping it was one of the officers, but it wasn't.

"Inui."

"We've been calling you 10 times." Inui stopped to scrutinize the look of anxiety on Tezuka's face and Kunisyuu's wet face. "What's going on?"

Then, Kaido and the Golden Pair showed up from behind Inui.

"I can't find Mitsusuke anywhere."

"You lost her?" Eiji asked before spinning his head around to look for the little girl. "How could you let your guard down?"

Tezuka would have give Eiji the glare if it wasn't for the dire situation, but he knew he was to be blame.

"Eiji." Oishi chastised before turning to Tezuka. "Let's all look for her."

Tezuka nodded and they began their quest in different directions.

o0o0o0o

Mitsusuke trotted in between the shoppers' legs. Her eyes glued to one direction and without much thinking, she kept on walking. She caught sight of a person while nearing the food court. Her father told her not to let go of their hands, but she was too curious and excited, so she walked away from them.

"Mommy." She whispered and her smile lightened when she saw the person whom she was following standing beside a fake tree in the food court. She picked up her pace, dodging and sometimes bumping into people, but she didn't care. "Mommy!"

"Oof." Mitsusuke fell backward and winced. Her butt hurt.

The big man she bumped into glared down at her as she looked up at him with teary eyes. Her mouth quivered.

"Why you little brat. Didn't you watch where you were going? Ha?" The man sneered. His friends began to crowd behind him. "Where's your parent? Did they throw you away?"

Sobs and tears began to spill and she cried loudly as she stood up from the ground.

Bystander began to notice the commotion; some thought they were daughter and father when they didn't know what was going on, but some were also intimidated with the involved men, so they tried to ignore it.

"Mommyy!" She wailed between the cry.

"Hey! Shut up!" The big man roughly came near Mitsusuke to cover her mouth. He was about to touch her when a hand was placed on his.

"Don't touch her." The killer tone reached the big man's ears and he pulled quickly away, flinching and without looking at the intruder.

"Are you alright?" The intruder softly inquired Mitsusuke. Hearing a gentle voice, she opened her eyes and stopped the crying.

Her bright blue eyes widened. "Mommy!" She hugged the intruder.

The intruder picked up Mitsusuke and stood up, glaring at the big man while rubbing her back.

When the big man saw the intruder was only a small figure, he raged. He angrily sneered. "You little bitch. How dare you." He lunched forward to land a hit on the intruder, but another hand stopped his action. This time he wasn't going to be flocked again, so he looked at the new intruder, but this time was the opposite. He was taller than himself.

"Don't you **ever** land a hand on them both of them." The new intruder roughly threw the big man backward.

"Syusuke. Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you, Kuranosuke." Fuji Syusuke lifted Mitsusuke's face and kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

The girl cried. "Mommy!" She wailed in happiness.

o0o0o0o

Tezuka and the gang ended back at the food court just when a cry was heard. Without delay, Tezuka followed the voice that he surely recognized belonged to his precious daughter.

He panicked when the cry ceased, but he continued forward where there was a crowd.

When Tezuka was able to squeeze into the commotion, his world stopped spinning as he saw Mitsusuke warmly being hugged by another whom was so familiar to him, so much that even 20 years from now, he would still recognize that person. _Syusuke._

"Mi!" Kunisyuu cried out when he saw the trouble men advancing near his sister. He pointed at them.

Inui, Kaido, and the Golden pair arrived, as well as Saeki. They stood together by Fuji.

"You are outnumbered. Leave now or things will get worse." Inui's thick glasses glinted.

The men retrieved and scurried away in a hurried without leaving unnecessary sounds.

"Hoi Hoi, Fujiko! You're back!!" Eiji lunched forward and tightly embraced his best friend. "We missed you."

Kunisyuu wiggled out of Tezuka's arm and slid down his father's body and ran forward. "Mommy!" He hugged Fuji's leg and Eiji let go.

Fuji put Mitsusuke down on the floor and hugged both of them. "I missed my babies."

"We missed Mommy, too."

Happy tears tolled down their pale cheeks. Fuji couldn't be any happier to see his family again. The moment all his memory came back, he booked the earliest flight back to Osaka to reunite with his family. But on his way home, he thought of getting presents for his babies, so as to the reason why he was here.

Tezuka stood, shocked, on the spot. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Kunimitsu?" Syusuke called out softly. He reached out his arm. "I'm back."

Tezuka smiled and wasting no more seconds, he hurried over and hugged Fuji. "Welcome home." His hidden and long kept tears glazed his eyes.

- End -

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and keeping this story alive. I'm truly happy that this story is a success. If there's any disatisfaction, tell me and i will make the adjustment.**

**I'm sorry for the lateness. I finished this right before New Year, but i wasnt satisfy with the work, even now. Please excuse my messed up agenda.**

**NOTICE: I dont know which story to work on next, so it's up to you all to tell me. I'll do the one with the most vote. Please see my PROFILE and send the votes through reviews or PM.**

**NOTICE: Anyone up for an omake????????????????Tell me if you are, if enough want it.**


	24. AN

Hello Readers,

I've made a sequel in a series of drabbles under A Series of Drabbles to Miracle Love.

I just wanted to let you all know that because some didn't know the sequel is up for some times now.

Take Care and Have a wonderful sunny weekend!

WhiteEnsigma


End file.
